The Lab Rats Demon
by BrennaThomas
Summary: Adam, Bree and Chase are not the only 'special kids' at Mission Creek High. And Agatha Heller will do anything to keep prying eyes away from Mission Creek, which includes keeping the Davenport family's technological secret, even if it means risking her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: "The New Kids"**

**Mission Creek High**

A pair of eyes danced in amusement as they watched the panic of the Mission Creek High gym. The owner almost laughed as one of the new boys, attempted to control the situation, but was promptly bowled over by fleeing teenagers, said boy landed on the bleachers below them. They couldn't resist saying something, "Did you really think that spouting statistics would get them to listen to you?"

Chase looked up at the question to see a pretty girl his age, with dark titian hair, and deep blue eyes, sitting calmly on the top seat of the bleachers looking at him with an amused smile on her face. "Um…" He laughed nervously, feeling the heat in his cheeks he knew he was blushing. "I'm new?" He tried lamely.

She giggled, "Hello, New. I'm Agatha, but you can call me Aggie." The newly identified Agatha stood up to offer Chase a hand to shake and to help him up. He stared at it for a second, before realizing that he was still on the floor of the bleachers and as he jumped to his feet Agatha was quick to grab his shoulders to steady him.

"Chase!" He blurted, startling her.

"What?" she asked.

Chase felt his blush darken, "Um, my name. It's Chase, not New." Chase then began to ramble at a fast pace, "I mean who would name their son New. That's not normal and trust me I'm normal. As normal as they come really. Hehehehe." Chase's eyes shot around the room to look at anyone but Aggie.

"Chase!" shouted Bree, catching Aggie and Chase's attention. Chase turned to see his sister waving to him.

"Um, it was nice to meet you Aggie." he said

Aggie smiled, "It was nice meeting you too, Chase. Hopefully we can talk some more later?"

Chase gave her a surprised look, "You wanna talk to me again?"

Aggie nodded, "Definitely. Anyone who can cause this much chaos on their first day is worth talking to again."

"Chase!" Chase turned to see his siblings grouped together and looking at him expectantly.

"I've gotta go." Chase gave Aggie a shy smile and stumbled off the bleachers to join his siblings in the middle of the basketball court, just as Mr and Mrs Davenport pushed past the crowd and into the gym.

The four waved nervously at the couple, one of whom was very agitated, "So… How was school?" asked Donald Davenport loudly. Adam gave him a genuine smile and a thumbs up which seemed to further infuriate the man, "GET IN THE HELICOPTER!" The four jumped at the volume of his voice, and were quick to follow his order.

Aggie's eyes narrowed at the six retreating backs, something wasn't right about them and that did not bode well for her. Picking up her bag she walked over to the mascot head, crouching down she began to examine it and looking at the top she could see two distinct, evenly spaced dark patches that served as the point of origin of the flames. _ So I wasn't imagining it, the fire really did come from his eyes. _ Looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to her, she pulled a lighter out of her bag and proceeded to burn in between the two dark patches filling in the gap. She then wiped the lighter down and tossed it to another part of the room N_o reason to have anyone looking too closely. _Standing up Aggie made her way out of the gym and left the school. As she walked home she reviewed everything she had observed today in regards to the three new kids;

_Their names are Adam, Bree and Chase. No last name was given and they are siblings._ _They arrived with Leo Dooley-Davenport._ _They are not registered as new students yet they attended school today._ _Adam is the tallest. He is not very intelligent. Has great strength and can shoot fire from his eyes._ _Chase is sensitive to loud noises, as they can cause him to writhe in pain._ _And is smart enough to become a chiropractor in the Philippines._ _Bree is incredibly fast and very energetic._ _Leo Dooley appeared unchanged from his usual ordinarily._

_ Conclusion: Adam, Bree and Chase are not normal and need to be placed under further observation for a threat assessment. _

Agatha frowned, if the three were as special as she thought, then they would only bring unwanted attention to Mission Creek, putting her own life in jeopardy. When she was a block away from her apartment her phone chimed with a text, _PARTY AT LEO'S HOUSE!_ Agatha didn't care who it was that texted her all she saw was an opportunity to gather more information.

**Time Jump!**

"Hey. What about your mom and Davenport?" Asked Adam.

Leo brushed off his worry, "They're at dinner they'll be gone for hours." Hearing the door open Leo turned to greet his new guests, "Welcome to casa Del Leo!"

Agatha didn't like parties. They were always too loud and noisy for her taste, and no matter how many requests she turned down she always got more. _ I don't even know why they invite me to these things. _ Bracing herself she opened the door only to be assaulted by loud music, but as luck would have it, the three, or rather four, she was looking for were right there.

"Hi, Leo. Congrats on your mom remarrying." Leo stared at her in surprise, but recovered quickly,

"Thanks. Come on in and have some fun!" he said excitedly.

Agatha smiled and turned her attention to the three siblings who were standing behind Leo. Agatha met Chases eyes and smiled brightly, "Hi, Chase."

Chase smiled back and waved, "Hi, Aggie. Thanks for coming."

Agatha turned her attention to Adam and Bree. "Hi, my name's Agatha Heller, but you can call me Aggie." Agatha held out her hand to Bree who excitedly grasped it in her own and shook it vigorously.

"Hi, Aggie! My name's Bree. I'm Chase's sister, and that's our brother, Adam." Bree gestured to Adam who eagerly bounced over to shake Agatha's hand in a strong, almost bone crushing, grip.

"Hi, I'm Adam!" Agatha hid her wince and let the boy pump her arm up and down.

"Hi, Adam." Adam didn't let go of her hand, instead he continued to shake it and give her a beaming smile. "Do you mind if I have my hand back?" Adam looked confused for a second before realizing he was still shaking her hand and she he let it go with a small frown.

"Sorry." he apologized, backing away a little, thinking he had hurt her.

Agatha felt bad at the sad look that came over his face, _ It's like looking into the face of a sad baby fox. _ "No need to apologize. Look…" She held up the hand he shook and made a show of moving her wrist and fingers around, "... Still works. No harm done."

Adam beamed, "Cool." Agatha happily returned the smile.

"So did you guys just move to Mission Creek?" she asked trying to break the ice, the three floundered for a moment, but Leo was quick to answer for them.

"Yes they did." he said.

"No we didn't." said Adam, ignoring their warning glances he continued, "We've lived here our whole lives." Chase, Leo and Bree glared at Adam, but he didn't notice.

That surprised Agatha, "Really? What school did you go to?" She directed the question to Adam as he seemed the most likely to answer her without thinking of a lie.

"We didn't. Today was our first time." Chase, Bree and Leo smacked Adams arms in reprimand, "Ow, what? It's the truth."

Seeing their nervousness at Adam's admission Agatha decided to calm them with an easy, yet, false conclusion, "So you were homeschooled?" she asked. The four let out a collective breath of relief.

"Yes. That's exactly what he meant. It's not like they've spent their whole lives living in the basement." Leo laughed nervously, "Cause that would be weird."

_ Wow, I didn't think someone could dethrone Al as the worst liar ever. _ Agatha smiled at the four, "So where are the drinks?" she asked.

"I'll show you, Aggie." Chase made to take her hand, but Leo was quick to intercept it.

"They're over there." He said practically pushing her towards the table. "Help yourself. We also have cake and cheese curls." Once she was walking over to the table, Leo turned to glare accusingly at Chase.

"What?" he asked confused.

"How could you talk to Agatha Heller and not tell me?" he asked, clearly upset.

"What's the big deal? Is it bad that Aggie's here?" asked Bree

"Are you kidding?" Leo's face broke out into a huge grin, "It's great! You guys are amazing!" he shouted surprising the three when he wrapped his arms around Chase's middle in a tight hug. "Not only did you guys make me popular, you got Agatha Heller to come to a party at my house!" He said happily letting go of Chase.

"What's the big deal if she comes to your party?" asked Chase.

Leo was flabbergasted, "The big deal is that Agatha Heller is the cool loner of the school. You know, she's too cool for school, the bad girl that everyones afraid of, but invites to all the parties. She never shows up though." This confused the three.

"Why do they invite her to parties if she doesn't go?' asked Adam, eyeing the girl who was currently leaning by the refreshment table sipping on a soda and watching everyone.

"You always invite the cool kids to the parties, because if they do show up it ups your street cred. Oh, yeah, this party is going to be legendary!" Leo danced off to mingle leaving the three to their own devices. Bree spotted Cavin so she went to talk to him, while Adam and Chase made their way to the refreshment table.

Agatha sipped at her soda as she watched the party goers, when she saw that no one was looking she dug a small bug out of her pocket and discreetly attached it to the tv. Seeing Adam and Chase make their way over she pulled her hand back to her cup and greeted them. "Hey guys, looks like your party is a hit. How's it feel?"

Chase blushed under her attention, but Adam happily answered her. "Awesome! I can't believe so many people came."

"Yeah, well teenagers don't really need an excuse to party." she explained, "Most wait until their parents are going out of town to throw a party though."

"Why?" asked Chase still blushing, but it would seem his love of learning could override any embarrassment he had of talking to a pretty girl.

"It lessens the chance of them walking in and grounding you. Cause if you throw a party when they're out of town it gives you the chance to clean up and get rid of any evidence of a party being thrown without their permission."She smiled when both boys nodded in acceptance of her logic.

Time passed quickly after that, Leo made sure to mingle and show off his dancing skills, Bree talked to Cavin, Adam and Chase sampled everything at the refreshment table and Agatha did a walk around the room, she would stop randomly and place another bug under the guise of examining something and continue on her way back to the refreshment table. When she got back Chase had focused on the cake and astounded her with how many pieces he could down so quickly. Adam wasn't any better, but he got to the cake last, _ It's like they've never eaten before. _ That thought made her frown and eye both boys frames, _ they seem healthy, but I am definitely going to keep an eye on them. _

"Careful there buddy." Warned Chase as Adam went to eat a slice of cake, "That piece of cake has approximately 47 grams of sugar. If you eat it you'll be bouncing off the wall for hours."

Agatha raised an eyebrow at Chase, "Little hypocritical don't you think Chase." Chase gave her a wide grin which she returned over the rim of her cup, she couldn't help but notice that the boy was practically vibrating.

"How do you know that?" asked Adam,

"Cause I just had twelve pieces!" Chase grabbed a piece of cake and shoved it into his mouth covering his face in cake and icing, "Woohoo!" He ran over to the couched and started to jump on the cushions, Adam didn't waste any time in joining his brother on the couch with an equally cake smeared face.

Agatha wasn't at all surprised to see Mr and Mrs Davenport walk through the door, it was nearing ten o'clock and most restaurants in town closed around nine. Adam and Chase jumped off the couch when they noticed the couple, both adults were shocked to find a party being thrown in their absence. But the shock quickly turned to anger for Mr. Davenport, "What the-!"

His curse was covered by Leo's arrival honk in what appeared to be a golf cart while wearing the armor helmet of a samurai. He didn't seem worried about their arrival, "Hey, you're back." His mother gave him an unimpressed look, as he got out of the cart to stand by Mr. Davenport, "How did these people get here?" The crack in his voice revealed his fright at the party being discovered.

_ Nice try kid. _

Leo's mother wasn't having it, "You are in big trouble mister." she said and Agatha caught the boy's wince. _ Yeah, the Mom voice is not to be trifled with. _

"Hey, everybody. Thanks for coming… GET OUT!" Just like in the gym today, everyone ran out of the building to get away from the clearly upset adults. _ Wusses. _ Agatha, in contrast, calmly sat down her drink and walked to the door, knowing that she was probably pushing her luck she stopped and turned to the family.

She leaned around the Davenports to smile at the four chastised teens, "Thank you for inviting me. It was lovely to meet you, I had a lot of fun. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Agatha waved to the four and closed the door before the either parent could say anything. _ Well as far as first parties go that wasn't so bad. At least no one bothered me. _ Agatha smiled to herself as she thought of the little bugs she had placed around the living room, she would try and get them back as quickly as possible, she didn't need them knowing that someone was watching them. She couldn't wait to listen to Mr. Davenport blowing a gasket once she got home.

**Time Jump!**

Agatha did not sleep that night and in the morning she called in sick to school. As soon as she got home she pulled up the recording from the bugs and rewound the audio to the moment she left, to listen to Mr. Davenport scold the four. She was shocked by what Davenport said, she heard the words, 'relocated', 'remote research facilities', 'training', and 'science projects'. They all made her shiver, _ sometimes I hate being right. _

She needed to keep an eye on the Davenport family and since Adam, Bree and Chase wouldn't be attending school today so there was no need for her to go. She would stay home and monitor the family using her bugs, she knew it wouldn't do much as it could only monitor the living room and kitchen, but it was better than nothing.

She listened to the family in stunned silence all day in her bedroom. And now she had a few more facts;

_Adam, Bree and Chase are superhuman. More specifically they are 'Bionic', meaning that they have electromechanical parts._ _Donald Davenport has been raising them and training them to go on missions._

And at the end of the day she gained a third new fact

_Adam, Bree and Chase will now be attending Mission Creek High, on the stipulation that no one learns their secret._

_ Conclusion: I need to keep their secret. _

Agatha knew that if the world found out about the three then Mission Creek would be swarming with government officials and reporters, meaning she would have to leave and find a new home. Agatha weighed the pros and cons of just leaving now and leaving the family to their fate, _ Maybe I'll try Paris. _ Agatha shooed away the thought of leaving and thought back on how hopeless the three were at blending in, _ With only Leo looking out for them they'll be discovered in a week. _ Agatha shivered thinking about all the excited scientists and military officials that would drool over the four superpowered teens, she couldn't knowingly leave them to that fate, even though that is exactly what her head was screaming at her. _ Which is exactly why I need to stay. A good person would stay and keep them safe, and that is what I am now. _

_ I'll get as close as I can to keep an eye on them, I won't even let them know I know._ _And hopefully this choice won't screw me over in the long run._ Sighing Agatha closed her laptop and got ready for bed, she had a long week ahead of her and she'd need the rest.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Aggie Meets Spike"**

Aggie waited down the street from the Davenport home with her school bag and skateboard. She lived close enough that it wouldn't be suspicious if the five ran into each other on their way to school, and it gave her an opportunity to build a better rapport with the three bionic teens. She had made sure the previous night that each of the three shared classes with either herself, Leo or the both of them, to make sure that either she or Leo would be able to cover for them if they glitched.

Looking down the street she spotted the four begin their walk, she waited until they rounded the corner to mount her board. It didn't take long for her to catch up to them, "Hey Davenports!" she yelled, as she rolled down the street towards them, catching their attention. She waved to them and they happily waved back as she came up beside them and hopped off of her board. "Good morning."

"Aggie, is that you?" asked Bree.

Aggie kicked up her board and removed her helmet. "Yep. I saw you guys and thought I'd say good morning."

"You come this way to school?" asked Leo

"Yeah, I live in an apartment on Grayson Street, this is the fastest way to school." She pointed in the direction of her place. "You guys mind if I walk with you?"

"Sure."

"Great!" Aggie clipped her helmet around the strap of her bag and joined the group in their walk. "So are you guys excited? Today's your official first day right?"

"So excited!" gushed Bree, "I can't wait to get some girlfriends and gossip and talk about boys." Aggie chuckled at her excitement.

She looked over at Adam and Chase, "What about you guys? Anything you're super psyched about?"

"The food." said Adam, "I've never had cafeteria food before."

Both Leo and Aggie gagged at the thought of the Mission Creek High cafeteria food. Aggie glared accusingly at Leo, "How could you not warn them about the food?"

"Hey, I tried. They insisted on getting the full 'high school experience'. My mom even packed some lunches, but they wouldn't take them." explained Leo.

"Is the food that bad?" asked Bree, seeing the disgusted look on Aggie's face was making her regret not taking the bag of food Tasha had offered her at breakfast.

Aggie shook her head, "It's worse. Definitely worse, but don't worry. I'll split mine with you Bree."

Bree sighed in relief, "Thanks."

Aggie smiled, "No problem. After all, you don't want to puke in front of everyone on your first day. No one will ever let you live it down trust me." Aggie turned her attention to Chase who had yet to answer her question. "What about you, Chase? Anything you're interested in?"

"I wanna check out their science department." he said, "I'm hoping that I got into the A.P science classes." Chase had a goofy smile on his face as he thought about the equipment the school might have. _ It obviously won't be nearly as good as the stuff in the lab, but maybe I could get Mr. Davenport to make a donation to the school for better equipment. _

Aggie looked at Bree, "Let me guess. Science Nerd?" her question made Leo, Adam and Bree laugh while Chase balked.

"You have no idea. He practically breathes the stuff." she answered.

"Hey!" Chase glared at his sister in betrayal. He didn't want the first girl he talked to think he was some boring nerd, he was a genius, thank you very much. "I am not just a science nerd."

"Hey, no judgement man." Assured Aggie, "I'm in the A.P science classes. They aren't so bad, they can be a bit dry, but that's just because Mr. Arboris has a really monotonous voice."

"Wait, you're in the A.P Science classes?" questioned Leo. He looked her up and down, from her beat up combat boots to her ripped blue jeans, black tank top, blue flannel, patched green army jacket and her titian hair.

Aggie raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Oh? So what? Just because I'm a girl, I can't be good at science?"

"What no! I just meant that your pretty, so-"

"Oh, so pretty girls can't be smart. Is what you were trying to say." Leo sputtered and his eyes widened in fright at having upset her, meanwhile Aggie winked at the three siblings to let them know that she was messing with the boy. The three smiled at the joke and hid their giggles, thankfully Leo didn't seem to notice. Aggie let him go on for a few minutes before bursting into laughter with the three siblings joining her, the sound made Leo's mouth snap shut.

Catching her breath Aggie explained her joke to Leo, "I'm just messing with you, Leo. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I know what everyone says about me, but in all honesty I really like my classes. I'll admit, science isn't my favorite subject, but it never fails to capture my attention."

She turned to Chase, "They're a lot of fun, really." A light bulb sparked to life in her head, "In fact I need a lab partner. We've always had an uneven number of students, but with you joining us I can finally get some help."

Chase smiled, "Sounds like fun."

"Awesome!" She exclaimed, she turned to Adam and Bree, "Let me see your schedules once we get to school and we can see if we have any classes together. I know I have English and History with Leo."

The rest of the walk passed with easy conversations and if the three slipped a few times while talking about their childhood Aggie pretended not to notice.

**Time Jump!**

The five made their way into the cafeteria for homeroom, Leo of course took the lead, "Okay, you guys that's Principal Perry." Leo gestured to a short, but large red haired lady wearing a pants suit and glasses. "She has the temperament of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pants suit." The three looked unconvinced until Perry stomped across the room to yell at a student.

"Hey, you! No tongue rings in school!" She shouted, said student tried to run out of the room, "Don't try to hide it. I will take a metal detector to your face!" Perry then charged after the student.

Aggie shook her head, "That woman has some serious issues to work out and unfortunately she likes to work them out on us."

Spotting a cute senior boy Bree gasped, "This is it. My chance for romance." At Aggie's confused look Bree elaborated, "On TV the new girl always drops her books and the cute guy with the soulful eyes picks them up."

Aggie spotted a teacher about to walk by, "Wait Bree-" She tried, but it was too late. Seeing the boys approach Bree dropped her books and waited in anticipation for him to come over. But the teacher slipped on the books and fell to the floor scattering all the papers he had in his hands.

"Oops. Sorry I'm new." said Bree in lieu of an apology, the teacher got up and scowled at her. They each helped gather his papers along with Bree's books and watched him stomp off in a huff.

"Well, we did learn one thing from that experience." started Aggie, "You watch way to much TV." Bree pouted at her failed attempt at romance and Leo took that as his opportunity to explain the high school social structure.

"Okay. Your social life is determined by where you sit." Aggie looked at Leo in exasperation, while Chase and Bree listened with rapt attention. Adam on the other hand walked away to find a table without waiting for Leo's explanation, "We can't sit at the Cool table." He gestured to a table occupied by the cheerleading team who were talking animatedly with one another, "But we can be Cool Table Adjacent." He then gestured to the table next to it.

"Leo, I go here and even I, think you're making this stuff up." snarked Aggie.

"F.Y.I. Adam just sat down at the Cool table." said Bree, pointing to Adam who was making the cheerleaders laugh by playing with a pair of oranges.

"What!" exclaimed Leo. "He can't sit there. That's where the football players sit with the cheerleaders. And they pride themselves on finding clever places to stuff your pudding cup."

"Those girls are actually talking to him." Chase said in amazement, "And they can't talk about shapes and colors forever. See ya." Chase bounced over to the table and took a seat much to Leo's outrage. Aggie felt a little annoyed at Chase's reaction, though she couldn't fault him, the cheerleaders were hot and he was a hormonal teenager.

"No! The football players are going to turn him into the fifth food group. It's a rescue mission. Move in. Move in." Leo slid over to the table with Bree following his lead. Aggie simply walked behind them shaking her head.

Leo sidled up next to Chases seat and Bree circled the table to get to Adam, but Aggie just took a seat next to Chase. When Leo looked at her in reprimand she just shrugged her shoulders, _ Might as well get a front row seat and see what these three will do. _

"Hey, guys." Greeted Adam with a goofy grin, "Look, these girls just told me that when the football players get here I'm getting a free pudding cup." Aggie smiled at his obliviousness, _ Oh, to be so blissfully happy. _

Leo put on a large, fake smile and waved to the cheerleaders, "Hi." His voice was high and when he leaned down to talk to Chase he talked out of the side of his mouth to mask the fact that he was speaking. Suffice it to say it didn't work, the entire table could hear him. "Walk away. Your in grave danger." Chase looked both worried and uncertain if Leo was being serious or not. That's when the football players chose to make their loud entrance, with Trent leading the way to the table. Spotting Leo, Trent came up behind the smaller boy and sniffed his head, Leo scooted away with a quick, "Sorry." Allowing Trent's attention to focus on Chase.

Trent loomed over Chase and slammed his hand down on the table to frighten him. Trent grabbed the top of Chases head and turned his head to face him, "Hey, that's my seat. Get lost before I use you like a napkin." Trent turned to his teammates who snickered at his 'great' threat. Chase shrunk in on himself a little and grimaced.

Bree chose that moment to step in for her brother, "Chase, we should probably go. He's not very absorbent." The last bit was directed at Trent with a nervous smile, which he didn't return. Instead Trent took one of the cheerleaders sodas and dumped it onto the table. "Ooh. Look a spill." Everyone jumped away from the quickly spreading liquid, Trent grabbed the front of Chases shirt and yanked him out of his chair. "I think I'm gonna wipe it up with your face."

"Back off, Trent." ordered Aggie trying to come to Chases defense. Her knuckles were white from clenching her fists to stop herself from throttling the jock. "Just go find another table. They're all identical."

Trent glared at Aggie, "I wasn't talking to you Heller." Aggie wasn't cowed and glared right back.

But it seemed she didn't have to do anything as a change seemed to come over Chase. His back straightened and he rose up to meet Trent's eyes in a challenge. Chase surprised everyone even further by getting out of Trent's hold and proceeding to slam Trent's face onto the table and the wet mess.

Aggie's wide eyes met Chases stern gaze and was further shocked when the boy met her eyes and winked at her flirtatiously. Chase turned his attention back to Trent, "Think again bubble neck." Even his voice had changed, becoming a deeper octave, "I'm gonna rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks." Aggie smirked at the threat, _Now I would love to see that._

Adam stumbled over to Bree and Leo, almost knocking over a couple of chairs in his frightened haste. "Okay. I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I think Spike is back." _I __never would have thought that Chase would have D.I.D. If __his is even is D.I.D._ She settled back into her chair and examined 'Spike', in all honesty the idea that Chase had a second personality was worrying. D.I.D is often a result of severe physical or sexual abuse, the second personality is a defense mechanism to protect the dominant personality. _So the question is, is Chase being abused or is this a side effect of his bionics? I really hope it's the second one._

Spike let Trent up and shoved him into his teammates, who had been standing by in stunned silence as the short new kid humiliated their leader. Trent looked at Spike with trepidation, but wasn't about to let him get the best of him. "You have no idea who you're messing with. Okay?" Trent held both his arms out to the side and called out, "Pudding cups!" Wordlessly two scared looking kids placed a pudding cup in each of his hands. But he didn't have them for long,

"Ooh. I'll take those." said Spike taking both pudding cups.

"Hey!" protested Trent.

Spike squeezed them into the teams face, effectively splattering them all with chocolate pudding, with Trent getting the brunt of it. Everyone gasped at the sight of the football players covered in the chocolate dessert, but they soon began laughing at the spectacle. This further infuriated Trent, "Your dead!" Trent made to advance on Spike, but they retreated when Spike roared in their faces. The entire team ran from the cafeteria, Trent still tried to save face, "You- Okay. Okay. You... Are just lucky that we have to go to the reading center right now." He then scurried out the door and everyone clapped for Spikes display, which inflated his ego a bit.

Spike sauntered back to the table and turned to Adam, Bree and Leo, who had watched the whole display in stunned silence. "Take a seat compadres." He gestured to the empty seats, "This is our table now," Spike retook Chases seat at the table.

"Wow , well done, Spike. It was about time someone knocked Trent down a peg or two, I'm just disappointed I wasn't the one to do it." Spike gave her an arrogant smirk at the praise, but Leo, Bree and Adam's eyes widened when she addressed Spike with his proper name. She ignored them and focused on Chase's second personality.

"Thanks, Toots." he said.

Aggie frowned at the name 'Toots', "Okay, listen up, we are going to nip this in the bud right now." Aggie's hard tone made Bree and Adam nervous, no one talked to Spike like that, not even Mr. Davenport. "My name is Agatha or Aggie. Not Toots. And I expect you to use it, or else you and I are going to have a problem." Spike didn't seem to mind her threat, in fact he looked amused.

"You're right, Toots doesn't suit you." He placed an arm on the back of her chair, "After all a Kitten like you definitely has claws."

"Oh, you have no idea." Getting an idea she smiled flirtatiously at him and placing a hand on his thigh leaned into his space making sure to push her chest up, effectively catching his attention. When he smirked she moved her hand up his thigh towards his crotch, and when she got there Spikes smirk quickly turned into a grimace when she wrapped her hand around his manhood through his jeans squeezed him hard.

Spike glared at her through the pain, but she just kept her smile, "My name isn't, Kitten either. My name, is Agatha or Aggie." She gave him a pointed squeeze to make sure she had his attention, before asking, "What's my name?" When he just continued to glare she increased her grip making him grunt in pain. "I'm sorry what was that?" she waited for him to answer, it took a minute of them sizing the other up before he relented, much to his siblings shock.

"Aggie." He grunted in relief when she released him and she leaned back in her chair.

"Good boy." she sassed with a smirk.

Spike took a few deep breaths before meeting her eyes and a feral grin split his face, "I like a girl who can handle herself." he said.

Aggie snorted, "Hate to break this to you, but I don't go out with puppies." She removed his arm from her chair.

He growled, "I ain't a pup."

Noticing that he had pudding on his hands Aggie grabbed some napkins, that hadn't been drenched in soda, and handed them to him. "Wipe your hands." Spike rolled his eyes, but took the offered napkins and wiped the pudding off his hands. The others came out of their stupor and took seats at the table with the returned cheerleaders who had gotten napkins to clean up the spilled soda. Bree took the seat next to Aggie,

"I have never seen anyone talk that way to Spike before." she said in astonishment.

"Yeah, well I don't care how cute your brother is. No one talks to me like that without my permission. Ever."

Bree gave her new friend a disgusted look, "Eeeww. You think Chase is cute?" Aggie just rolled her eyes and observed the students in the cafeteria.

She didn't like the cafeteria, there were too many smells for her to eat in peace. Whenever it rained she would have to eat inside and would wear headphones to drown out the noise, but it would be rude to do so now, so she just sat in her chair and waited for the bell. Spike lounged in his chair with his feet on the table, looking like a king over seeing his kingdom. Aggie caught him gazing at her out of the corner of her eye and turned to face him with an eyebrow raised in question, all she got from him though, was an arrogant smile and another flirtatious wink. She rolled her eyes and tuned into whatever topic had captured the groups attention. Conversation passed easily between everyone, but Aggie and Spike who remained silent, and soon the bell rung to signal that homeroom was over.

Aggie sighed in relief when she heard it, she didn't want to keep listening to the cheerleaders and Bree gossip, but frowned when Spike flinched in pain and covered his ears, "What is that?" he demanded with a growl.

"That is the bell telling us that homeroom is over and that we need to head to our next class." Explained Aggie, pointing to the bell above the cafeteria door. When Spike picked up one of Bree's books to throw at it, she snatched it out of his hand.

"Oh, no. No property damage on your first day." She ignored his scowl and handed Bree back her book. Everyone helped clean up the table, apart from Spike which earned him a glare from Aggie. He rolled his eyes and made a show of picking up not only her bag, but also his own bag and Bree's books. Aggie nodded in satisfaction and helped clear away the last of the trash. When they began to leave the cafeteria, Spike maneuvered the books to one arm and offered his free arm to Aggie. She took it with a suspicious spark in her eyes.

Word traveled fast in high school and when they left the cafeteria the students in the hall parted to allow them through. Of course Leo reveled in it. "All right. Make room for the alpha dog. Woof. Woof. Woof. Woof." Adam placed his hand on Leo's shoulder to stop him from any further barking.

"Don't do that." he ordered.

"Okay." Leo relented.

"Wait." Said Bree, causing the group to stop in the hallway, "If we're the alpha dogs then…" Bree took her books back from Spike and dropped them on the floor, two boys wasted no time in dropping down to pick up her books and hand them back to her. "Ooh, I love this." she squeed.

One kid walked by and handed Spike a slip of paper, Spike read it in confusion, "What's this?"

Leo stared at it in amazement, "That's an all access hall pass. You can go anywhere you want with that."

"I can go anywhere I want already." Spike dropped his and Aggie's bags, let go of her arm, and sauntered forward to begin flexing in various poses, "These are my hall passes." Adam, Bree, Leo and Aggie watched on in disgust.

"Okay, if he starts oiling up, I'm out." said Leo.

"Agreed." said Aggie.

Thankfully luck seemed to be on their side as Spike froze mid pose and a look of confusion passed over his features, "'Commando App Disengaged'?" questioned Chase.

"I'm gonna go get my books from my locker." announced Aggie, she picked up her bag and scurried off to let them talk. _ Commando App? Guess that means it's a side effect of his bionics and not abuse. _ Aggie felt relieved as walked over to her locker and exchanged her history book for her Chemistry textbook and Lab notebook. She and Chase had A.P Chemistry together right now and she would share her book with him until he got his own. She spent a few extra minutes at her locker before returning to the four friends, and came back just in time to see Leo trying to lift Chase off the floor.

"I can't believe you guys were going to let me miss my first day of school." Adam, Bree and Leo looked down in guilt.

"We're sorry, Chase." Leo's apology lasted all of four seconds, "But Spike was really cool and got us to be popular. So could you possibly let him back out?" Leo looked at him expectantly.

Chase glared at him, picked up his bag and walked off, "Chase wait!" yelled Bree, but Aggie grabbed her arm before she could dash after him.

"I'll go." She said, "We have class together right now anyways, but you guys should try and work on your apologies. Real apologies this time though." She gave Leo a pointed look before going after Chase.

She found him in the chemistry lab sitting at one of the back lab stations alone. _Well at least he picked the right station. _ Aggie liked to sit in the back of the lab, without a partner the location allowed her the silence she enjoyed to work in, _ Looks like I'll have to get used to working without it. _ She walked to the back bench and placed her bag on the floor by the other stool. Chase looked up at the noise, "Oh, hey Aggie." _ Guess he was expecting Bree. _

"So, wanna talk about it?" she asked, Chase looked a little hesitant, _ Let's see if I can get him started, _"You know it's nothing to be ashamed of, right?"

He gave her a confused look, "Ashamed of what?"

_ Perfect. Now to lead him. _"The fact that you have D.I.D." When he stared at her blankly she elaborated, "'Dissociative Identity Disorder' previously known as 'Multiple Personality Disorder'." When he gave her a blank look she explained, "You've got a second, more surely, personality named Spike."

"Right. Yeah... Right. D.I.D." he agreed, finally realizing she had just given him a great excuse for explaining away Spike. Aggie opened up her bag to get her supplies for the class, with Chase watching her, "Wait, why are you so calm about this?"

Aggie smiled and met his gaze, "Because your not the only one with a medical cross to bear. I'm a Hemophiliac."

"What's that?" he asked.

"It means that my blood doesn't clot normally because it lacks sufficient blood-clotting proteins. Which means if I cut my hand slicing a bagel I could die and if I bumped my hip against this bench I'd be black and blue for days. It's why I'm not on any of the school sports teams, the biggest risk I willingly take every now and then is riding my skateboard."

Chase tried to process living a life like that, knowing that one bad fall could potentially be your last. "How do you live like that?" he asked honestly.

_ I don't It was the easiest way to get out of gym class. _Aggie bailed as soon as the gym teacher said they were going to play dodge ball, she spent her days dodging bullets the last thing she wanted to do was spend a few hours dodging big pieces of hollow rubber. She shrugged like it was nothing, "It's my normal. I want to be your friend and Spike is just a part of your normal. It's as simple as that."

Chase stared at her quizzically, "You still want to be friends? Even after meeting Spike?"

"I'll admit he is a character…" Chase snorted,

"I would use a lot of words to describe Spike, but Character isn't one of them."

"I can handle him. Speaking of which do you remember anything from being Spike or…"

Chase shook his head, "No. When Spike comes out I blackout. I always wake up with no memory of what he's done."

"How does your family feel about him?" she asked.

Chase frowned, "In all honesty, I think my family is afraid of him." She nodded, she had seen the fear in Adam and Bree's eyes in the cafeteria when they realized that Spike had manifested. Spike saw himself as an alpha male and would have asserted himself over Adam and Davenport as soon as he could.

"Okay so would you like me to fill you in on what happened?" she asked.

He smiled, "That would be great. My family is always vague about what he does."

She nodded, "So where do I need to start?"

"You telling Trent to back off. Which was nice of you by the way."

She smiled, "Thanks." He nodded, "Spike got out of Trent's hold and slammed his face into the table and the puddle of soda. Then he threatened to rip out his knee caps and use them as hockey pucks." Chase chuckled at that.

"Classic Spike." He said fondly.

"Then when he let Trent up, he popped two pudding cups in the whole football teams faces and roared at them, causing them to run from the cafeteria." Chase sighed in relief.

"So I didn't hurt anybody."

She shook her head, "Only some male pride."

"Anything else?"

"Well... In the spirit of full disclosure. I handled Spike."

"Handled how?" He asked.

"By handling his more... sensitive bits." Aggie gestured to his crotch and comprehension dawned on his face along with a very red blush.

"Oh." was all he said.

"Yeah, sorry. I needed to get my point across." She said.

"And what was the point you were trying to make?" he asked.

"That he should use my name. Not Toots or Kitten." Chase choked on his own spit at hearing what Spike had called her.

She patted his back to clear his airways and once he got his breath back he spoke, "He called you Kitten?" He asked in astonishment.

Aggie nodded, "Yep. So I made it clear that I wouldn't tolerate either name by giving his junk a painful squeeze." Chase started laughing at the image of big bad Spike being brought to heel by this small girl. Aggie smiled at his happiness, _ He looks nice when he smiles, _ realizing what she had just thought Aggie blushed and busied herself with opening her textbook. "And look on the bright side, you didn't miss your A.P classes. Speaking of which, we already have a project to complete. We are currently on the subject of Chemical Reactions. Along with our lab partners we need to create a safe demonstration of a chemical reaction and present it to the class on Wednesday."

Chase and Aggie easily sunk into discussing the details of their project, when Mr. Arboris arrived and began his lecture Chase listened in rapt attention. He soaked it all up like a sponge and Aggie could see just how in his element he was, she let him take the lead on the project and was impressed at how easily he took charge. _ A natural leader, good to know. _

The class passed by without Spike rearing his head again and Chase impressed Mr. Arboris with his extensive knowledge of the periodic table. It was after the bell rang and they got into the hall that things changed, just like when they left the cafeteria people parted for them and Chase sighed in frustration.

Aggie tried to comfort him, "Come on. You got the so called 'toughest guys in school' to run away from you, and on your first day here. Everyone's trepidation is to be expected, but don't worry if Spike doesn't show up again this will all pass nmby next week." Chase sighed in relief, "But you should keep your head down, or else Trent and his lap dogs will crush your spine." Chase gulped at the prospect, he knew he could handle anything they threw at him with his bionics, but he wasn't allowed to use them or risk getting caught and scolded by Mr. Davenport.

They met up with Adam, Bree and Leo who proceeded to apologize to Chase for trying to bring Spike back and effectively stealing his first day of school from him. Chase forgave his siblings and the five made their way into the cafeteria, Leo ushered them to the 'Cool Table', where they were soon joined by the cheerleaders again. Aggie split her sandwich with Bree, who complimented her on how delicious it tasted.

Leo helped Adam and Chase get their lunches. Everyone gave Chase a wide berth allowing him and Adam to get to the front of the line, Chase blushed and tried to ignore their behavior while Leo was hamming it up. Adam didn't seem to notice or if he did, he didn't care, his focus was solely on choosing what he wanted to eat, in the end he just grabbed a bugger, while Chase grabbed an apple and a juice. When they returned to the table Aggie eyed Chases selection and frowned, "Not hungry?"

Chase shook his head, "It seemed the safest choice, since I couldn't identify anything else over there as food." Aggie giggled, the sound lifted Chases mood a little, so she counted it as a win.

**Time Jump!**

Chase spotted Trent taking a seat with the rest of the football players at another table, which almost collapsed under his weight when he leaned on it and got an idea, "Hey, there's Trent. I better go and apologize." Chase got up and was promptly pulled back down by Bree.

"Woah. Slow it up buttercup." she said.

"Mail him a greeting card it's so much more personal." suggested Leo.

"They kinda have a point Chase. Trent started the fight and you ended it, you don't have anything to apologize for. Trent has done way worse to kids at this school then just throwing some dessert in their face." said Aggie.

"I should still take the high road and apologize to him." he said,

"There's taking the high road and then there's stopping someone from learning a valuable lesson." At their blank looks she sighed, "That actions have consequences and so you should treat people the way you want to be treated." she explained. _ I never thought I would actually find myself quoting Al. _

"What are you a fortune cookie." sassed Leo, he withered under her glare and went back to his food.

Adam spoke up, having ignored the conversation all together, to focus on his lunch, "Guys look. The cheerleaders cut up my food into tiny pieces, I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw." They all cringed when he slurped some of his burger into his straw, "Hmm, giblety."

Aggie glared at the cheerleaders who were snickering, but before she could scold them Principle Perry called Chase over, "Hey, new kid! Come 'ere." Chase got up quickly and went over to the irate looking woman. "Do you know what happens to my football players when they get humiliated?" Feeling nervous Chase stayed silent, "No! You don't, because my football players don't get humiliated." Chase leaned away from Perry when she leaned into his space to further her point.

Not sensing the tension in the room Adam spoke up, "They look pretty humiliated to me." And he was right, the table the jocks currently occupied was stationed by the trash and recycling bins. In fact they were so close that when a member of staff lifted away a bag to dispose of it couldn't avoid knocking into some of their heads. Aggie smirked viciously at the sight, _ Sometimes the universe just hands you something, _ after seeing how much torment Trent could and would dish out it was nice to see him so low. _ I never thought I'd do this, but I have to get this on camera. _ Aggie took out her phone and took some pictures of the sad football players, seeing what she was doing Leo gave her a thumbs up. After taking a few photos she turned her phone to Perry and started recording her 'discussion' with Chase, _ Better to be safe than sorry with this woman. _

Adams statement only served to irritate Perry and make Chase to give his brother a look that said, _ 'You're not helping!' _ "I know what team spirit is about, because I was a jammer on the North Pacific Roller Derby Championship team." Principle Perry turned to give a small bow to an imaginary audience.

Seeing an opportunity to butter her up Chase said, "Quite an accomplishment."

It didn't work. "Don't mock me, squash face." she sneered, "My career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped. One Zebra called it the worst single body collision she had ever seen."

Chase laughed, _ Don't laugh you moron, _"I'd crash to if I saw a talking Zebra." Aggie facepalmed.

"It's a referee, you desk jockey."Perry snarled at Chase making have to back up a little, "Trent told me what you did this morning in homeroom. You will not undermine the moral of my team."

"How about you talk to your team about how they bully their fellow students." Aggie and Perry glared at each other.

"I don't know what you're talking about. So turn that off and evacuate this table. Now!" Adam, Bree and Leo jumped up from the table, but Aggie stayed in her seat and kept filming Principle Perry. And she was glad she did, because just like this morning she saw Chase change into Spike. Just like with Trent he rose up and glared at the principle of Mission Creek High, only this time he was taller than her and it was his turn to yell in her face.

"Watch who your talking to Sports Bra." ordered Spike. Aggie watched in amazement as Perry floundered in shock at the comeback. "I bet you panicked. Threw yourself off the track and blamed the other team for your weakness."

"Do you think this Spike thing has gotten a bit out of hand?" asked Leo, as he and the rest of the cafeteria nervously watched the altercation.

"He might have crossed the line at Sports Bra." said Bree, Leo and Adam nodded in agreement. Aggie on the other hand was having the time of her life, _ This is almost as good as that time Victor fought a lamppost and lost. Almost. _

Perry was embarrassed, "I had to quit after that accident."

"Quit? Or move out of the state in shame." fired Spike. _ Okay maybe now it's gotten a little too out of hand _, thought Aggie, but she kept recording. "Now why don't you hop in your economy car and tootle on home to your six cats and your online bingo tournament."

"Jokes on you." Perry fired back, "I have five cats. Ha!" When Perry walked away in defeat Trent got up to talk to her. And after a short discussion Perry walked back to Spike with Trent close behind. "All right, kid. I'll make you a deal." With a gesture from Trent the other players got up to stand behind Perry, "Let's be civilized and settle this the old fashion way-"

"Please say pistols at dawn Please say pistols at dawn." Pleaded Aggie.

"-With a bone crushing, grudge match on the football field." All the players cheered,

"Oh, crap." moaned Aggie, _ They don't even know how to take the bus, let alone play football. _ Unfortunately Spike spoke up before she could suggest something else,

"We're in." agreed Spike, "Me." Spike turned and pointed to Adam, "Him." Then to Bree, "Her." He paused at Leo, but begrudgingly chose him, "And him."

Unlike Adam and Bree, Leo didn't look so excited at facing down the entire football team, _ Can't really blame the kid, he's not bionic and he looks like he could be knocked over by a passing leaf. _ "You and your band of nobodies versus my fightin' Dingo's."

Bree balked at being called a nobody, "Who's she calling a nobody." Bree held up a necklace she had received that day, "I got half a BFF necklace today." Leo admired the necklace with a big smile, he was proud of his new sister for getting something so normal on her first day in the world.

"The winner takes the table and all the glory." declared Perry.

Realizing an issue, and a way to put a stop to the grudge match, Leo stepped forward, "Oh, Ma'am. As much as I would like to flex my football fanciness, um, girl's soccer has the field tonight."

"It's just as well." Leo's shoulders sagged in relief, "I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds. So let's take it to the dog park across the street!" The football players all crowed and marched out of the cafeteria.

Seeing how badly he had failed Leo turned back to the others with a frown, "Am I the only one who's gonna need a fresh change of pants before we start?" Bree shrugged, but Adam nodded in agreement.

Spike turned to Aggie, "You impressed yet?"

Aggie snorted, "Oh, yeah. Real impressed." Aggie stopped recording and put away her phone, "In fact, that was the first time I've ever heard someone tell somebody to 'tootle on home.'"

"Well, you will be when I give you what's left of Trent's skull." he said.

"You're not killing Trent, Spike." scolded Bree, surprising even herself for scolding him. Aggie gave her a thumbs up in encouragement.

"She's right." Aggie sighed wistfully, "Though, I do love the idea of using Trent's skull as a paper weight." Seeing Adam, Bree and Leo's disapproving looks she groaned, "What? He's a dick." Spike smiled at her.

Leo chose that moment to start freaking out, "What are we gonna do? We can't beat them."

"Sure we can. They're just a bunch of jocks and we're su-" Bree slapped her hand over Adams mouth, making him wince.

Aggie raised an eyebrow, _ Here it comes _ , "Super excited." Bree smiled at Aggie nervously. Aggie restrained herself from facepalming, _ They really need to work on their on the spot lying. _

"Well, even though you're all going to lose." She ignored their glares, "I am going to be a good friend and cheer you on."

"So instead of helping us beat them, you're going to be our cheerleader?" asked Leo incredulously.

"Yep. I'll even steal a pair of pom poms."

"And a uniform?" asked Leo hopefully, Spike looked her up and down with a leer.

Aggie raised a finger threateningly to the both of them, "Don't push your luck." Leo gulped in fright and held up his hands in surrender.

**Time Jump!****  
** Aggie stood with the four siblings on the 'field' facing the full Mission Creek High Dingos line up. She had kept to her word and stole a pair of pom poms from one of the cheerleaders, who glared at her from the other side of the field. Leo eyed the large football players in fear, "This doesn't seem fair."

Principle Perry, who was dressed as a ref smiled at his fright, "Looks fair to me. Let's get it on!"

"Wait!" yelled Aggie effectively stopping everyone in their tracks, seeing that she had their attention she continued, "Are we really doing all of this over a table in a high school cafeteria?" Everyone murmured their assent making her sigh in defeat, "Alright then, carry on." Perry blew her whistle to signal the start of the game. Aggie turned to the others, "Good luck, guys. And remember the bigger they are…"

"The harder they fall." finished Leo,

"... the more bones they break." She corrected making Leo squeak, "You'll be fine, just don't forget to have fun!" Aggie left the field to sit on their designated side. After the Dingos third touchdown the trio finally decided to use their bionics to win, Aggie cheered for them and she joined Bree, Adam and Leo in their victory dance when they scored their first touchdown. She slapped the back of Spike's helmet when she caught him starring at her ass.

They still lost, Chase returned during the last 7 seconds of the game, but it didn't make any difference, even if they scored the touchdown they would have been behind by 3 points. She flinched when Chase was flipped off his feet by two jocks and then became the bottom of a dog pile. She rushed across the field to check on him while Perry blew her whistle and declared the Dingos the winners..

Trent reveled in their humiliation, "See you in the cafeteria, Alpha Duds. Oh! And the pudding's on you." Trent crowed victoriously and went off to celebrate with his team.

Aggie meanwhile got down on her knees to check over Chase, she eased his helmet off and checked his eyes for any sign of a concussion. She placed his head on her knees, "You okay, Chase? That looked like it hurt."

Chase let himself re-calibrate before opening his eyes to see Aggie staring at him in concern. Chase was happy that his face was already red from playing so that she couldn't see his blush at her close proximity. Realizing that she had asked him a question, Chase answered her, "Yeah, I'm fine."

_ Good to know he's not as breakable as he looks. _ Adam helped Chase to his feet while Bree helped Aggie, "Well we may not be the Alpha dogs anymore, but at least we still have each other. We're not total nobodies." said Chase trying to see the silver lining.

"No we are total nobodies, but at least I have you to carry my broken butt home." Leo then collapsed to the ground. Adam, Bree and Chase picked him up.

"You guys want some help getting him home?" asked Aggie.

"No, it's alright. We got him." assured Bree. As soon as Aggie left she played on speeding them all home, she really wanted a shower.

"What about you? You want one of us to walk you home?" asked Chase in concern. Aggie smiled at his kind gesture.

Adam nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're going the same way, why don't you just walk with us."

Seeing the annoyed look Bree gave Adam, Aggie declined with a shake of her head, "It's alright you guys. You go home and get some rest, after all we've got school tomorrow, so you're gonna need it. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Just text us when you get home, okay. Just so we know you made it there safely." said Bree.

"Only if you do the same." Bree and Aggie shared a smile and with a wave the five parted ways. Once Bree was sure Aggie was out of sight she sped Leo home first, then Chase and lastly Adam.

Unbeknownst to the four they were being watched by an unknown figure who took pictures of Bree speeding all her brothers away. Though the figure was soon yanked into the shadows when a cord was wrapped around their neck, they dropped the camera and clawed at the cord as they were forced to their knees. When the photographer lost consciousness the cord was removed and a pale greyish hand picked up the camera and examined the photos. "And who might these be for, huh?"

Agatha eyed the unconscious man with narrowed eyes, _ Looks like I'm not the only one who noticed these three. Which means we've got an unknown player on the board. _"This year is just going to get more and more complicated, isn't it?"

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - "I Don't Do Dances"**

Aggie listened to Bree gripe about no one asking her to the dance as they walked to their lockers. Bree was extra upset when a few boys asked Aggie to the dance, but not her, even when Aggie shot them down they still didn't ask her.

Spotting her brothers she and Aggie went to join them, Bree's shoulders slumped when she heard Adam say, "She's not going to the dance with Lenny."

"Are you guys talking about the dance too? Why is everyone making such a big deal about this stupid dance?" griped Bree.

Adam and Chase had shit eating grins on their faces, "No ones asked you yet, have they?"

"No." she whined, "Unlike Aggie. She's gotten several invitations and she turned them all down. Even the cute ones."

At Bree's glare Aggie held her hands up in surrender, "I told you. I don't do dances."

"Why not?" asked Leo.

Aggie shrugged, "I've never been one for parties of any sort. I find them pointless."

"Dances are great ways for people to socialize." said Chase

Aggie gave him a deadpanned look, "Like I don't see enough of these people. After school time is my time."

Bree spotted her crush talking to another student and sighed, "I really want to go with that guy." Bree pointed out her crush, "His name's Ethan. We sit next to each other in Chemistry. Coincidence I think not, Chemistry." Bree looked to her brothers and friend imploringly, "What should I do?"

"Ask him to the dance." said Aggie as she took a seat on the bench next to Leo.

"I want him to ask me though. It's way more romantic." she whined.

Aggie rolled her eyes, "Bree, it's a high school dance. Not a candlelit dinner."

"I got this." Chase stepped forward, brushed some hair off his right ear and watched Ethan's conversation, "He's talking about… a girl he thinks is cute… ew, he's talking about you." While Adam and Chase were a little disgusted by the fact of someone finding their sister cute, Bree was ecstatic, "And he's coming over right now to ask you to the dance."

Bree began panicking, "What? No! Now, really?" she asked Chase.

Seeing her distress Aggie tried to calm her "Deep breath Bree. This is a good thing, remember?" Bree nodded and took a deep breath, but when Ethan walked over she held it.

"Hey, how's it going?" asked Ethan, Bree just froze and stared at him.

Chase tried to buy his sister more time to find her voice, "Ethan! What a huge surprise." Chase's over the top voice confused Ethan who smiled awkwardly, "To see you here. For reasons we do not know."

"Hi Ethan!" blurted out Bree, she winced and tried to recover but just tripped over her words, "How are.. Ah… You know … excited, um." Feeling embarrassed Bree decided to flee, "What is that over there?" Bree pointed randomly and once Ethan turned his head to look she used her speed to bolt from the boy. Feeling the breeze she created Ethan turned back to find Bree gone and looked to Adam, Chase, Leo and Aggie for an explanation.

"Where'd she go?" he asked

Now it was Adams turn to flounder, "More importantly… What is that over there?" Adam and Chase pointed in the same direction Bree did, they along with Leo then bolted when Ethan turned to look again.

When he turned back he found only Aggie who was shaking her head at him, "Did you seriously fall for that twice?" She got up and walked away from Ethan.

**Time Jump! - Agatha's Apartment**

When Aggie walked through her door she was greeted by the sight of the photographer tied to a chair in her living room on top of a plastic tarp. He was sleeping, but when she slammed the door closed he jumped awake at the sudden loud noise. When his blurry eyes landed on her he started to struggle and yell at her through his gag.

Aggie rolled her eyes and ignored him. She placed her shoes in her shoe tower, dropped her keys in the dish by the door, walked into her living room, dropped her bag on the floor and sat on the couch in front of her prisoner. She pulled out her phone and opened up the file Roxy had emailed her that morning, she didn't look at her prisoner even as he tried to lunge at her and up turn his chair,_ It's bolted to the floor, moron._ She took her time to finish reading it in its entirety before getting up and leaving the room to get some supplies. She went to her kitchen sink to get the wooden bowl she had prepared that morning, it was filled with a few bandages that had been soaking in a white solution since she left. She also grabbed a bottle of water.

Picking up the bowl she brought it over to the prisoner and placed it on the coffee table she had moved. She took out one of the Karambits she kept in a sheath on her lower back, the black metal caught the light and the photographer's eyes widened in fright, "I'm going to remove the gag and if you scream I will slit your throat. That's what the plastic's for. Blood is so hard to get out of carpet, not impossible, but it is a hassle I don't want to deal with." She waited until he gave a nod of understanding before removing the gag.

He maneuvered his jaw and winced when is clicked and popped from having been stuck open for a night and a day. He glared at her but she was unfazed, she simply uncapped the water and held it to his lips to drink, she let him take a few gulps and then pulled it away. "Let's get down to business, Jerry." Jerry's eyes widened at the use of his name, "Yes, I know your real name is Jerry Woodcomb, you're a private detective, and judging by this file not a very good one. So, Jerry, the bottom line is that you were hired to follow the Davenport children; I want to know who hired you, and what you've told them."

"And why should I? You abducted me, and kept me tied to a chair all night with a gag in my mouth. I can send you to juvie with one phone call." he said.

Quick as a whip Aggie shot forward out of her seat, punched him square in the face and broke his nose. He groaned in pain as she retook her seat, "Now you can add a broken nose to the list. And you are going to tell me what I want to know because if you don't I'll just slit your throat and be done with you."

Jerry scoffed, "Then you won't get your answers." he said smugly.

"Oh, I will. Just not from you." That confused him, "You see, if whoever hired you is desperate enough for information on the family, then after you suddenly disappear they'll just hire someone else to do the job." Jerry's eyes widened in realization, "And if they don't send someone else then the problem has been handled." Standing up Aggie sighed in disappointment, "So if you don't want to talk, then maybe the next guy will be more cooperative. After all I've never been one for torture."

"Wait! Don't-" With one firm slash Aggie severed Jerry's carotid artery, his blood splattered on her clothes and the plastic she had laid down. She watched his eyes widen in terror, the blood spill from his neck and mouth to soak his shirt with indifference, but when his eyes closed she grabbed the bowl and soaked bandages. Taking the bandages she applied pressure to the wound with one hand and began to wrap it tightly with the other, being careful not to cut off his air supply, the solution dripped on both of their clothes, but it didn't matter.

Once done she checked his pulse, _ Thready, but still there. I'll keep an eye on him and when he wakes up I'll try again _ . She even took the time to set his nose for him, _ No need to make him look worse than he already does _ . What Aggie said may have been true, but she wasn't willing to take the chance that Mr. Woodcomb hadn't sent anything back to his employer. Normally she would just have Roxy hack his computer, but as it turned out Mr. Woodcomb was old school, and kept everything on paper. _ It's probably why he was hired in the first place. You can't hack paper, but you can steal it. _ As a precaution she had sent Roxy to break into his office while she questioned him, just in case he didn't want to talk.

**Time Jump! - Aggie's Apartment a few hours later**

When Jerry began to regain consciousness Aggie was just finishing up her homework. Seeing him start to stir she closed her textbook and placed it on the other side of the couch along with her notebook. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Woodcomb." He took his time blinking the blurriness from his eyes and when they finally settled on her they widened. She smiled, "Feel like answering my questions now?" she asked.

He stared at her for a minute trying to think, "Why am I not dead?" he rasped.

Her smile turned into a smirk, "Because I decided not to let you die. A decision I can easily rectify if you choose not to answer my questions truthfully." He didn't seem convinced, she rolled her eyes, "It's either you talk and you live or you stay quiet and die. Do we have a deal?" At his slow nod Aggie got up to take the bandages off and when he flinched, she sighed in exasperation, "Calm down. I'm just removing the bandages." She unwrapped the bandages and wiped away the crusted solution with her hand to reveal the injury. Instead of finding a fresh wound the bandages revealed unmarred flesh. Seeing it she smiled and held up a mirror, she had retrieved while he was unconscious, so that he could see it.

His eyes widened in amazement, "How did-"

"Doesn't matter." In reality it did matter, she didn't want any evidence of her time with Mr. Woodcomb, "So time for you to tell me who hired you and what you've reported back to them."

He nodded, "His name is Daren Port. He hired me to spy on Donald Davenport and to report back to him if I saw three kids. Specifically two boys and a girl. He wanted me to take pictures of the three and send them back to him, especially if they did anything weird. And I saw plenty, especially in that house."

Aggie narrowed her eyes, "And what have you sent him so far?"

He flinched at the glare, "Nothing yet. I was going to wait until the end of the week to send them."

She searched his face for even a hint of a lie, but found nothing, "Good. How did Mr. Port get keep in touch with you?"

"Phone calls."

"Did you ever meet in person?"

He shook his head, "No. He only ever called and he paid in cash."

That caught her attention, "And how did you receive the cash?"

"He left it taped underneath the merry go round at the park in an envelope. That's everything I swear."

"I'll need your phone and everything you were going to send him."

"It's all in my car and my camera." Aggie nodded and picked up a syringe, Jerry eyed it nervously, "What's that?"

"It's just a sedative. When you wake up you'll be in your bed safe and sound. It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Woodcomb." The sedative was quick and as soon as she inserted the needle into his neck, he passed out. Hearing her phone vibrating she pulled it out of her pocket and read the text Roxy had sent:

**PAPER CUTS ARE THE WORST!**

Aggie snorted and replied, **I'll have dinner ready for you when you get back.**

**BESTEST FRIEND EVER!**

**After you help me get Woodcomb home.**

**BESTEST FRIEND STATUS RESCINDED **Aggie chuckled, she could imagine the playful pout her sister was sporting right about now.

**Time Jump! - Mission Creek High the Next Day**

Aggie paused in the hallway when she spotted Adam 'trapped' under a line of toppled lockers, spotting Leo and Chase she sighed and walked over. "Okay, I'll probably regret asking this, but, why is Adam lying underneath those lockers?"

"It's Chases idea." said Leo.

Aggie eyed him in surprise, "Wow, I knew there was such a thing as sibling rivalry, but isn't this going a bit too far?" Aggie eyed Adam who was texting on his phone without a care in the world, as if 185 pounds worth of lockers wasn't currently situated on his chest. She crouched by is head, "Are you okay, Adam? Can you breathe?"

Adam looked up from his phone with a confused look, "Yeah, why?"

She sighed, "No reason." She got up and faced Chase and Leo. "Why?"

Chase answered, "It's to help Leo get Danielle to go to the dance with him?" At her questioning gaze he explained, "When Danielle walks by Leo will heroically save Adam by lifting the lockers off of him. Danielle will be so impressed that when Leo asks her to the dance she'll say yes."

"Wait, isn't Danielle the girl who uses you as a footstool?" she asked Leo incredulously,

"Have you seen this schools floors? Her shoes would be ruined by the end of the day." he defended.

"This won't work." she said, Chase frowned,

"Why not? Danielle has a thing for guys who perform heroic acts, so if Leo saves Adam then she'll fall for him." he explained.

"How is Leo supposed to lift the lockers? In fact, how did you move them and how are Adams ribs not currently being crushed?" she knew they wouldn't have an answer, but they needed to get better at lying. _ Let's see how they do. _

Aggie could see the wheels turning in Chases head and saw the moment he came up with an answer, "We rigged the bottom of the lockers to a levered system that can lift and lower the lockers safely with a simple command from my phone." Chase seemed very proud of his lie, Leo and Adam gave him a thumbs up behind Aggie's back.

Aggie crossed her arms and cocked her hip in challenge, "So let me see if I understand this right. You broke into the school this morning, to rig a bunch of lockers to 'trap' Adam, so that Leo can heroically 'save' him, with the end result being Danielle agreeing to go to the dance with him?"

Chase gave her a nervous smile, "Yes?"

She sighed, "None of you have ever had a conversation with Danielle, have you?" They all shook their heads, Chase spotted Danielle and her friend down the hall,

"Oh, they're coming. Commence phase 1 of operation Lady For Leo." Leo and Adam got ready,

"'Lady For Leo'? Seriously?" Chase ignored her, got out his phone and got ready, Aggie shook her head and leaned against the lockers with Chase to watch the show.

When Danielle and her friend arrived Leo started his act, "Oh, no. This man is trapped, he looks like he needs a hero to save him. I will take charge and heroically do just that." Aggie rolled her eyes at Leo's bad acting.

Adam yawned, "Oh, no. We're running out of time. Save me before the alligator comes-" Adam was cut off by Leo kicking the lockers.

"Wrong rescue." whispered Leo, then returned to his previous position, "I will lift these lockers. 1… 2… 3." Chase pretended to click something on his phone and everyone watched Leo 'lift' the lockers off of Adam in amazement. Except Chase and Aggie who saw Adam push the lockers up one handed. "So heavy."

Adam got up from the floor and pretended to be out of breathe, "You're a true heroic, take charge hero." _ I don't know who's a worse actor Adam or Leo. _

Danielle approached the two, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe that just happened." Chase smirked at Aggie in victory,

"What was that about this not working?" he asked smugly, she smirked back.

"Wait for it."

"Wait for what?" he asked in confusion.

Aggie pointed to the scene, "You know it takes a big man to do something-" Danielle stepped passed Leo to Adam.

"How are you not hurt?" she asked Adam, confusing both boys, "You must be so strong." she gushed.

"What?" asked Chase

"Yep." said Aggie.

"Wait. What? No." said Leo, trying to understand what had just happened, "He's not the strong one I'm the strong one." Leo held up his arms in a heroic pose, "Hero."

Danielle ignored him, "Maybe I should walk you to the nurses office."

Adam tried to salvage the plan, "What about Leo."

"He's not hurt." she said nonchalantly.

"Look at me. I'm an open wound." whined Leo, disappointed that Danielle was over looking him.

"Really I'm fine." assured Adam.

Danielle smiled, "Okay, good. Cause the dance is Saturday and I love dancing, maybe we could hang out." Adam smiled at her.

When Danielle left Chase and Aggie joined Adam and Leo, "Great plan Chase." deadpanned Leo. Chase frowned.

Adam kept smiling, "What are you talking about? That didn't go at all how we thought it would." Leo glared at him.

"I told you it wouldn't work." said Aggie

"How could you have known that though. It was a perfect plan." Chase pouted in defeat and Aggie patted his back in comfort.

"The problem was you forgot one little detail."

"What detail?" he asked.

"That all the heroic guys she falls for are good looking movie stars. No offense Leo, but you are not her type, no matter how many people you 'save'." Seeing Chases disappointment she sighed, "It was a good plan, but there are two things you should always take into account when you plan anything. Number One: The first plan never works, and Number Two: Know your target." When they stared at her in bewilderment she grumbled, "What? I watch a lot of spy movies."

**Time Jump!**

Aggie spent the rest of the day trying to get Bree's courage up, so she could ask Ethan to the dance. She complained the whole time that it wasn't romantic if the girl asked the guy, but after some convincing on Aggie's part Bree begrudgingly admitted that with the dance tomorrow she had to take the bull by the horns. She would ask Ethan to the dance herself.

They met up with the boys who were watching Leo play a video game, _ And lose apparently if their disappointed faces are anything to go by. _ Chase spotted them first, "Well, if it isn't miss flash and scram." he sassed.

Bree glared and crossed her arms, "Ha ha. Very funny. I think I scarred Ethan off yesterday."

"You think? You left skid marks in the hallway." snarked Leo.

Bree's shoulders dropped in defeat, "Well, there's only one way to fix this. I have to ask him to the dance."

"That a girl." crowed Aggie.

"Well, here's your chance. He's at his locker." said Chase pointing to Ethan across the hallway.

"Okay, deep breath. All you need to do is ask one question. Which is?" coached Aggie.

"Ethan, will you go to the dance with me?" answered Bree.

"Good. Remember to stay calm and breath. Now go get him." encouraged Aggie, as she pushed Bree towards her crush.

"She's not going to be able to do it you know." said Leo.

Aggie slapped Leo's arm hard making him wince, "Don't be so negative. After all, she is asking someone who wants to go with her, instead of someone who sees her as a piece of furniture."

Leo groaned, "Uh, this again."

"Seriously Leo, what do you see in her, other than a pretty face, framed by blonde hair?" she asked honestly, but before he could answer his eyes widened and she heard a whooshing sound behind them, signaling Bree's speed. Leo grabbed both her arms before she could turn around. "Don't turn around." Aggie rolled her eyes and easily removed his hands. Turning around she spotted Bree on top of some lockers away from Ethan.

Aggie walked over to Bree's perch and held up a hand to help her down, "I didn't even get the question out." Bree frowned.

"Then it's time for plan K."

"Plan K?" asked Bree, Aggie smiled, "What's plan K?"

"We pick a dress that is sure to knock Ethan on his ass and make him regret not asking you in the first place. " She explained, "Now come on. We need to go to your house and pick out your outfit." _And so I can pick up my bugs._

"Okay!" said Bree excitedly. She was finally going to pick out a dress with a girlfriend just like one of her TV shows. Aggie grabbed Bree's hand and proceeded to drag her out of the school.

**Time Jump! - Davenport Home**

Opening the front door, Bree and Aggie found Tasha in the kitchen cooking, she looked up at the sound of the door and smiled at Bree. "Welcome home, Bree. Who's your friend?"

"Hi, Tasha. This is my friend Aggie, she's helping me get ready for the dance tomorrow." Tasha perked up, put down the vegetables she was chopping and made her way over to greet the two girls. "Does this mean you finally asked Ethan to the dance?" Tasha frowned at Bree's dejected look.

"No. I got nervous and ran away. Every time I see him I panic and act like a total-"

"Dork Monster." finished Tasha with a knowing look.

"Huge Dork Monster." agreed Bree.

"Look, you are not the first girl to act weird around a boy she likes." comforted Tasha.

"She got so nervous that she climbed a bunch of lockers to get away from him." said Aggie.

"Yeah, that's probably a first." admitted Tasha.

"Whenever he's around I get all flustered and glitchy. And I just want to eat my face, so I don't say something stupid." explained Bree. Aggie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and encouraged her to take a seat on the couch.

"Oh, honey." started Tasha taking a seat next to her step-daughter, "Next time you see him just breathe. Stay in the moment and your jitters will go away. Or just wear high heels, that way when you run away you'll wipe out like a downhill skier."

"While I do not condone the idea of making it impossible for you to run away from someone..." Aggie gave Tasha a pointed look, "I do think that you should try to talk to him at the dance tomorrow. And a great outfit should help bolster your confidence, so lets go to your room and pick out a dress." Bree's smile disappeared as she realized that her room was the lab and her closet was her capsule.

Thankfully Tasha realized the problem and came up with a simple solution, "Actually, I think for her first dance, Bree should buy a new dress… Yeah, so Bree go and drop your school bag in your room and we'll head over to the mall."said Tasha. Bree nodded in relief.

"Be back in a sec." Bree raced down to the lab leaving Tasha and Aggie alone.

"So you're a friend of Bree's?" asked Tasha conversationally.

"Yep. Well, her, Adam, Chase and Leo. My name's Agatha Heller and it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Davenport."Aggie held out her hand for the older woman to shake.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Agatha. It's nice to know my kids have a friend." Aggie smiled, but then she started coughing a little making Tasha frown in concern, "You okay, sweety?" she asked

Aggie nodded, "Yeah, my throats just a little dry."

"I'll get you some water." Tasha got up and went to the kitchen, Aggie followed behind her and gathered her bugs as quickly as she could. Thankfully, Tasha hadn't noticed and just handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you." That's when Bree returned,

"Okay! I'm ready to go."

"Then let's head out." Aggie linked arms with Bree, and the two girls followed Tasha out to the car.

**Time Jump! - The Night of the Dance**

Agatha steadied Bree as they walked to the gymnasium, "Did you really have to pick heels this high?" she asked as she yet again caught Bree before she face planted.

"Yes. This way if I try and run away I can't." said Bree as she got her balance.

"Yeah, still not a fan of not being able to run away from somebody. But at lest they match the dress you picked." Bree had chosen a strapless dress with a blue skirt, a Native American motif print for the bodice and a light blue lace shirt to go underneath. Her legs were bare and her very high heels were a darker blue than the dress. Aggie had chosen to wear a black lace dress, with short sleeves, a flowing skirt that went to her knees, her green army jacket, some thigh high black socks and a pair of black boots.

Once she was sure Bree had the right balance Aggie let go of Bree's arm so that Bree could enter the gym with some dignity. _Until she face plants. I can not believe Mrs. Davenport encouraged her choice in foot wear. _ They spotted the boys waiting by the entrance, they had left before them and hadn't seen either girl in their dresses.

Bree stopped in the gyms entrance and struck a pose, "Hello boys." She held her head high even as she stumbled a little in her heels.

Leo spoke up in concern, "Okay, if you're gonna dance in those shoes I suggest wearing a helmet."

"I suggested the same." said Aggie joining the siblings, "I even found one that matched the shoes, but she refused." All three boys turned to Aggie, and she preened a little when she saw Chases wide eyed gaze.

"I thought you said you weren't coming to the dance." said Leo.

Aggie sighed, "I wasn't, but Bree needed a wing man so here I am… And speaking of which I'll go grab Ethan for you. Cause I'm afraid that if you try and go to him you'll face plant." Seeing Chases glossed over look she smirked and waved a hand in front of his face, "Hello, earth to Chase. You in there?"

Chase's eyes refocused on her face and his cheeks reddened, "Um, sorry. It's just you look really nice."

Aggie smiled, "Thanks." She walked over to Ethan, adding a little swing to her hips when she felt eyes on her, and tapped him on the arm. He was surprised to see Aggie when he turned to face her, "Hi, Ethan. Do you have a second? Bree wants to talk to you."

The boy perked up, "Really, she's here." He stopped for a second and frowned, "Guess someone else asked her then."

Aggie smirked, "Nope. No one asked her, so she came with me."

"Really, but she's so pretty." he gushed,

"Yeah she is. So why don't you go tell her that, she's right over there." Aggie pointed to Bree who waved awkwardly.

"Thanks." Ethan smiled at Aggie before making his way over to Bree. Aggie walked back over to the boys to watch Bree and Ethan. Bree tried to run away twice before finally talking to him and accepting his offer to dance, which is of course when it started to go down hill, again. Bree ended up spinning the both of them out of the gym in a cyclone, thankfully everyone else just felt a breeze.

Aggie looked into the hall where the cyclone had gone and smiled when she saw the two talking. Seeing that Bree would be fine she turned to the boys, "So did Danielle end up saying yes to Leo?"

"No." grumbled Adam, "She was taking me to the dance, but then Chase stole her from the both of us."

"Seriously?" she asked frowning at Chase.

"I know. He's such a Hypnotist."

Aggie's brow narrowed in thought, "I think you mean hypocrite, Adam." _ Please tell me Chase did not use Bionics to hypnotize the poor girl. _

Danielle chose that moment to come over and ask Chase to dance, he accepted but with disastrous results. Catching the self satisfied smirk on Leo's face Aggie could only come to one conclusion, _ He sabotaged his own brother over a girl. _Adam's attempt at dancing was worse because Danielle ended up getting tangled in some streamers in the rafters, thankfully Adam caught her, but she was very upset. Leo then put on a display with four women, while wearing a white leather jacket with black detailing and sunglasses. At the end everyone clapped for him even Adam.

"All right everybody. Give it up for my Aunt Janice and her book club!" Everyone clapped for the women as they left. Having been impressed by the display Danielle approached Leo and asked him to dance, Leo happily accepted much to Adam and Chase's consternation.

Seeing how upset they were Aggie decided to try and cheer them up, "Well, on the bright side Danielle dancing with Leo makes my goal for tonight easier."

"What goal?" asked Adam, he watched Leo and Danielle dancing with a big frown on his face, Chase wasn't any better. _ It's no surprise, it's their first dance and they both ended up dateless. _

"Well, I figured that since I was going to be here anyway I would have to dance. And rather than dance with some random person, I told myself that I would dance with every Davenport here at least once." Adam and Chase looked at her, hopefully, "And since Bree and Leo are occupied, that means my first dance is going to be one of you. Question is who goes first?" Aggie held up her hand in invitation.

Both boys smiled, "You go first, Adam. Gently though, big guy. She's a lot more breakable than she looks." Aggie and Chase shared a small smile.

"All right!" cried Adam in excitement.

Aggie smiled at his enthusiasm, and let him lead her to the dance floor. What Adam lacked in grace he made up for in enthusiasm, Aggie spent the whole time dancing with him with a smile on her face and a laugh on her lips. When the song ended she walked over to Chase and took his hand, "Your turn."

Chase blushed, "I don't know how to dance. I thought Leo taught me but, well, you saw how that turned out. And-"

"Chase. Shut up and dance with me." Without any further warning Aggie grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the floor. The song was slower than the last so she chose to show him a few steps. "Okay, so when dancing with a girl to a slow song like this you can either place one your left hand at the small of her back and hold her left hand with your right. But that's a little more formal for a school dance so we'll go with the second option. Place both of your hands on my hips." When he didn't do it, she took his hands in hers and placed them on her hips, "And then she will put her arms on your shoulders like this." Aggie placed her arms around his shoulders effectively pulling him closer to her. "Then you sway from side to side… that's it." Chase's whole face was red, but as they moved it lessened to a faint pink dusting on his cheeks and a shy smile adorned his lips. "There. This isn't so bad is it?" she asked.

Chase looked into her eyes, "No, it isn't. It's actually really nice." The two kept swaying to the music just smiling at one another. "Why did you really keep turning down all those guys that asked you to the dance?" he asked curiously.

Aggie laughed, "I told you. I'm really not into parties, I'm not a social butterfly. I like to keep to myself."

"Then why come to that party Leo threw?" he asked.

"Honestly?" Chase nodded, "I know what it's like to be the new kid. I've only been here for a year and when I first got here I had no idea how to be fit in. I felt like everyone here was speaking a different language and that I was never going to get the hang of it." She smiled, "But then I realized that I didn't have to learn their language, I just had to find someone who speaks the same language that I do. And I haven't found just one person, I've found three, well, four."

Chase's smile was blinding, "Really?"

She nodded, "Definitely." She spotted Leo and Danielle slow dancing and decided to ask her own question, "You mind if I ask a question now?"

"You just did." They both laughed at the little joke, "Go ahead." he said.

"Why did you accept Danielle's invitation to the dance, knowing how much Leo and Adam wanted to go with her?"

Chase frowned, "I guess it was because it was the first time a girl had shown an interest in me and I was excited. I don't know if you've noticed, but girls don't generally go for geniuses, until after they become rich."

"You'd be surprised, not every girl is as shallow as you think." Chase snorted, Aggie frowned and slapped his bicep making him wince, "Trust me. Girls like confidence and someone who is comfortable being who they are, no matter what anybody else thinks."

"That's a lot harder than it sounds."

"Yeah, but it's worth it in the end, if it means finding someone who likes you for who you are."

Chase shook his head in disbelief, "What?" asked Aggie

"Nothing just… Thanks for being our friend, it means a lot to us."

Aggie was stunned for a minute by his sincerity, "Um… Yeah, well, it means a lot to me too." Aggie moved her head so that her hair would hide her greyish blush, _ Get it together Heller. _

When the song changed Chase and Aggie joined Adam, who had commandeered a platter of chips and salsa, on a bench. The three made some small talk and they were soon joined by Leo, "Hey, guys." He greeted pulling over a chair to join them, "What's up?" Adam and Chase turned their backs to him and Aggie glowered.

"You already won, Leo. Do you have to rub our noses in it?" Chase's voice was dejected.

"I wanted to apologize." That caught both boys by surprise, "I'd never do something like this to my friends, but you guys aren't my friends."

Adam frowned, "Leo, F.Y.I, this is the worst apology ever."

Leo sighed, "I'm saying that you're not my friends, cause you're my brothers." Both turned to Leo with smiles.

"Aw." said Adam, feeling really touched by what Leo had said, "You're like the brother I never had."

Chase and Aggie eyed him, "Adam you have a brother." said Chase, gesturing to himself.

"Yeah, I know. I said like the one I didn't have." Aggie giggled, making Chase turn to her with a small look of betrayal.

"Don't encourage him." he said, she held up her hands in surrender. Chase then became serious and faced Leo, "You know, Leo, you aren't the only one who should apologize. We've all been jerks."

"Nah." said Leo dismissively, "You know what let's never let a girl come between us again."

"Deal/Deal." All three boys shared a fist bump while Aggie smiled, happy to know they'd made amends.

Just then a beautiful brunette walked by capturing their attention, Aggie sighed, _ In 3… 2… 1 _ . "Starting tomorrow." sad Leo bolting out of his chair and after the brunette with Chase and Adam on his heels. _ It's amazing how much chaos a pretty face can create. _

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "First Mission"**

A dark figure moved in the shadows outside the Davenport home and came to a stop at the homes electrical panel. Reaching down into their boot they pulled out a lock-pick set and set to work getting the panel open,

_ "You know for a billionaire tech genius, Davenport's security really sucks." _the voice cracked to life over the dark figures headset. The figure rolled their eyes at the voice and opened the panel, _ "Alright, unplug that red and black wire then plug it into the mini-laptop I gave you." _ The figure pulled said device out of their bag and attached the indicated wires, the screen quickly came to life, _ "Alright, my back door is being built as we speak. And may I just say that simply hacking into the system would be a lot faster." _

Aggie sighed, _ "Because simply adding you to the system using the system itself makes it look like you're apart of the system. And I need you to go unnoticed for as long as you can, and a hack brings too much attention." _

_ "But it would be faster." _She could hear the voices pout, and their smile when the program finished running, _ "Alright, the backdoor and blind spot are done. All we need now is a direct connection to the mainframe which according to these schematics is in the basement. Head in the front door, it's unlocked." _

Aggie smiled, their black eyes dancing with mischief, _ "You're better than a Swiss Army knife, Rox'." _

_ "Please. A Swiss Army Knife wishes it was me." _Aggie snorted and slipped inside the home. _ "There's an elevator behind the kitchen, get in it and I'll take you to the basement." _Her footsteps didn't make a sound as she approached the newly revealed elevator doors. She studied the symbol on the doors, three red intertwined circles, _ No doubt representing Adam, Bree and Chase. _She stepped into the elevator and waited patiently for the correct floor, _ "So remind me again why we're doing this." _

_ "We need to keep a constant eye on them. We need to know everything they do, so that we can catch mistakes they make. If they mess up and get caught before we're prepared then we will have to flee. And I know that you have put way too much work into the apartment to just up and leave it." _

_ "Damn right I have." _Agreed Roxy. Feeling the elevator begin to slow Aggie moved to the side to hide from view, when the doors opened she waited for the all clear before moving out. The lights in the lab were low, _ "Okay, the panel is a couple paces in front of you and on the other side of the wall." _

Aggie followed the instructions and found the panel, but she also caught sight of three tall glass capsules containing Adam, Bree and Chase. _ They sleep standing up in tubes. _She frowned, looking around at the dimly lit lab she could feel old memories begin to surface, brightly lit screens became white tiles and the console was replaced with a metal operating table surrounded by medical trolley's. She shook her head to clear the memories away before she could get trapped in them and went to the panel.

_ "You okay?" _asked Roxy in concern.

_ "I'm fine. What do you need me to do?" _they asked.

_ "Just like before, but this time you'll want the red, green, and yellow wires." _ The figure followed the instructions and just like before waited for the program to finish. _ "Alright, you're done. Now come home, Aggie." _

**Time Jump! - Agatha & Roxy's Apartment: Saturday**

"So turns out your special little snowflakes are a lot more special than we thought." said Roxy, as she read over the files she pulled from Donald Davenport's system. Roxy sat in the living room at her 'desk' in front of her monitors, she spent most of the morning going over the several files in Davenport's system. Focusing mainly on the three bionic teens. "Each of them have a chip located in the back of their necks that connects to and controls their Bionic enhancements."

"And what are their Bionic enhancements?" asked Aggie. She had spent the morning staying out of her sister's way and making sure she stayed fed and hydrated, while watching the live video feed of the lab.

"Let's start with Tall, Dim and Handsome." Aggie snorted at her description of Adam, "Adam Davenport is the eldest of the three siblings and has super strength. While all three do have augmented strength Adam is by far the strongest. He is also capable of heat vision, which you witnessed in the gym, he can create plasma grenades with his arms, and is incredibly durable."

"Next."

"Bree Davenport. She is the middle child and her primary ability is speed. She can reach speeds up to 500 miles per hour, she can stick to walls, has augmented agility and like Adam is more durable than the average person."

"And Chase?" asked Aggie, not hearing a response Aggie turned to her sister and found her wearing a shit eating grin. "What?"

"Nothing. Chase Davenport…" Aggie eyed Roxy suspiciously as she turned back to her monitors, "He is the youngest of the three, but he is designated as Mission Leader. This is most likely due to his super intelligence."

"Super intelligence?" asked Aggie, "What does that mean?"

"Basically it means that his brain is a computer, which allows him to have his own mental database that he can access whenever he wants. He also possesses an Override App that allows him to take control of his siblings bionics, he has x-ray vision and can produce his own force-field. Lastly he has super senses and something called a Commando App, which is essentially an adrenaline shot to his system."

Aggie nodded, "And do we have any idea on their training?"

"From what I can tell it's all pretty standard; we have martial arts, problem solving, combat training, interrogation resistance training…" Roxy turned to look at Aggie in concern when she heard her intake of breath.

Aggie sat rigidly on the couch, her mind whirling, going through scene after scene of horrifying scenarios, before finally grinding out a question. "What sort of resistance training?"

Roxy typed on her keyboard trying to find something, but frowned when all she could find were written, well typed, reports. "No video. All I've got are reports on their progress. Maybe that means he just talked through a few scenarios with them and coached them through on what to do." Roxy eyed her silent sister in worry.

Aggie was lost in her own head, she felt anger towards Donald Davenport, _ What makes him think he can properly train these three in anything outside of business and Science? He's a businessman who just happens to be a scientist. He has no qualifications what so ever. _ "Do we have a background on Donald Davenport?"

Roxy was still worried, but complied with her request, "We do. Born in 1974, he is in his forties and has a younger brother named Douglas Davenport who co-founded Davenport Industries." That caught Aggie's attention, "Never heard of him."

Roxy smirked, "That's because not only is he dead, but Donald went to a lot of trouble trying to erase him. But when you're me, nothing is ever truly erased."

Aggie smiled, "Keep digging into him. It could come in handy. What about Donald's background? Anything with the government or private contractors?"

"Apart from the business he does with the government now, he has no other affiliation. Past or present."

"So nothing that gives him the qualifications or the experience to teach bionic teens how to save people?"

"None."

Aggie growled in agitation, "So he's just a rich genius who is in way over his head."

"Pretty much."

"He's going to get those three killed."

"Yep."

"We have to help."

"Yeah- Wait what!" Roxy's eyes widened in surprised outrage, "No, we don't." When Aggie glared at her she sighed, "Look I get it, you've grown attached to them, but let's face it, from what you've told me the world is going to find out about them. No 'if' or 'but' about it. If you get too involved you'll get exposed to, which will put them at risk, even more than they already would be."

"I'm trying to be a better person, Roxy."

"Then go plant a tree or rescue a kitten out of a tree." Aggie gave her a deadpanned look, "Fine. Okay. How exactly do you plan on helping these three baby birds leave the nest?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't." Roxy held up her hands in mock surrender when Aggie glared at her. Just then something on the tv caught her attention, "Hey, what are they doing?" Aggie turned to the tv currently showing the lab and turned up the volume.

Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Davenport were in the lab by the capsules, _ "... The next phase of your training is handling extreme climates. So we'll Frost Chase, Bake Bree and Submerge Adam." _ All three smiled at upping their training, _ "It's not a part of the training I just got one of those carnival dunk tanks and I can't wait to try it out." _ Aggie watched Chase step into his capsule while wearing an excited smile, _ "Alright, Chase. I'm setting your tube on Antarctic, if it gets to be too much, just give me a sign." _

_ "Bring it." _responded Chase.

When Davenport began the climate simulation Leo began to whine, _ "Hey, that's not fair. I want to be abused by the weather." _

Bree gave him a deadpan look, _ "Leo if you really want to be abused, try standing over here next to Adams morning breath." _

Adam scoffed, _ "I don't have morning breath. It smells like that all day." _

Davenport frowned at his step-son, _ "Leo these guys are genetically engineered to handle these kinds of climates. You're not." _

_ "I can handle extreme cold." _ refuted Leo,

_ "Leo you get brain freeze from chewing mint gum." _ Just then Davenports phone went off, _ "Davenport… What!... Well, that's terrible, I mean that's awesome, but that's terrible! I gotta do something." _Davenport hung up the phone.

_ "What's going on, what's so terrible?" _asked Adam

_ "Well, I created the world's first fastest train, but now it's speeding out of control, full of highly explosive nuclonium towards Downtown Welkerville." _

_ "Well then, what was awesome?" _questioned Bree

_ "It's going like 400 miles an hour." _ he bragged, but then became serious, _ "My entire career is riding or perhaps crashing on this train." _ He explained going over to his computer, _ "I don't understand this my design was flawless." _

_ "So flawless that you forgot to include the emergency break?" _ sassed Leo

_ "No. I just never counted on the conductor spilling his papaya smoothie all over the controls and then jumping off the train." _

_ "Well, if I were to build a high speed train the first thing I would've put in was a cup holder. Oh, and one of those bumper stickers on the back that says, 'I Break For Cows'." _ Davenport looked at Adam in disbelief before turning to the others.

_ "You know when stuff like this happens they always blame scientists, this is human error. Scientists don't make mistakes." _ Just then Chase knocked on his capsule that was practically frozen solid,

_ "Chase. Now I have to explain the whole train story again." _griped Davenport making his way over to the console to thaw out his son.

Aggie turned to Roxy who had already begun typing, "Is it true?" she asked.

Roxy frowned, "Yeah, and it isn't looking good."

"Anything you could do from here? An EMP maybe?" asked Aggie, getting up from the couch and looking at Roxy's monitors which displayed the trains schematics.

"I couldn't build an EMP that will only hit the train, as fast as we'd need it. But maybe, because the controls are electronic it's possible that they are still in the system."

"Huh?"

Roxy explained, "When the train stops, slows down, speeds up, etc these commands that are given to the system, but in order for the system to follow the commands they need to understand them. So the commands are there in the system, they just need to be sent, usually that is what the control console is for, but… if I can tap into the trains system I might be able to get the train to think the console has told it to slow down." Roxy smirked, "And luckily we have access to Davenport's whole network, which should have a link to the train system."

Aggie smiled at Roxy and patted her back, "Nice. Do what you can, I'll keep an eye on the Davenports." Aggie turned back to the screen to watch the lab.

Leo and Bree were currently trying to warm up Chase who was wrapped in a blanket in a chair. Davenport came in carrying a big duffel bag, _ "The good news is whenever I invent something I always create a backup device to support it." _

_ "As opposed to just building it right the first time." _sassed Chase.

Aggie giggled, surprising Roxy who kept typing, "Did you just giggle?" she asked incredulously, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"So what if I did?"

"Oh, I have got to meet this boy."

"Why?" asked Aggie suspiciously.

"Because the last time you giggled there were knives involved. So if this boy can get you to giggle without the violence he's worth meeting."

Aggie rolled her eyes, "Just focus on stopping the train and not my love life."

"Love life?" questioned Roxy with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up." ordered Aggie with a grey blush staining her cheeks.

Davenport took a long metallic device out of the bag, _ "My auxiliary de-accelerator will stop anything, ocean liners, freight trains, tanks, eighteen wheelers, twelve wheelers-" _

_ "Does it stop unnecessarily long explanations?" _snarked Leo

_ "Apparently so." _ Davenport put the device back into the bag, _ "The only problem is I can't figure out how to get it on the train." _

_ "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" _ asked Bree with a big smile which was shared by Chase who understood what she was going to say.

_ "Our first mission!" _cried Bree and Chase, Adam had different thoughts

_ "I want a pet pig!" _ cried Adam with a big goofy grin, confusing everyone.

Davenport shook his head, _ "No, no, no, no. You are not prepared for this kind of mission, it is a highly volatile situation. Down the line fingers crossed there will be plenty of other horrible disasters." _

_ "Yeah, but you need to stop this train now, and you need us to help you do it. Your career depends on it." _reasoned Chase.

_ "Please Mr. Davenport. This is what you trained us for." _ argued Bree.

Davenport eyes the three speculatively, _ "Alright, you've got to leave the nest sometime. Okay, get in your capsules guys. I can't believe I'm saying this, it's time to upgrade your mission suits." _

The three excitedly went to their capsules, "I hope you addressed the chafing problem." remarked Adam getting into his capsule. In the blink of an eye the three were out of their training gear and into… unitards.

Roxy looked away from her screen when she heard Aggie start laughing and after looking at the screen she could see why. "Unitards? Seriously, what was wrong with what they were wearing before. They look like gymnasts not bionic super-heroes." Roxy's mind was already racing with new designs for their suits, seeing her sister's look of concentration Aggie snapped her fingers,

"Train first. Mission suits later." she reminded,

"Right. Later." Roxy turned back to her screens and Aggie the tv.

_ "We'll be able to use these earpieces to communicate and I'll monitor your progress on the trains surveillance system. That way if you blow yourselves up in a fiery explosion I can watch it unfold in glorious HD." _ Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo glared at, Mr. Davenport, _ "That came out wrong." _

Chase was practically vibrating, _ "We get our first mission." _

_ "We get to save lives." _ added Bree.

_ "Seriously, I want a pig." _ bemoaned Adam.

He was yet again ignored and Davenport passed the three communicators, _ "Bree. Chase. Adam-" _ Leo grabbed Adams and put it in his ear.

_ "Hey." _

_ "Leo." _ admonished Davenport.

_ "Well, what am I supposed to use, two cans and a string?" _ Davenport crossed his arms and frowned at Leo, who reluctantly handed Adam the earpiece.

_ "Well, your favorite news reporter, just got their big break." _ said Tasha strutting into the lab,

_ "Linda Montierez?" _ Chase

_ "Chip Sputnik?" _Bree

_ "Anton Constant with Sports?" _ Adam

Tasha frowned at her three step-kids, _ "No. Me!" _ She sighed in relief, _ "I am finally done reporting on singing dogs and babies who look like ex-presidents. The network finally gave me a real assignment. I'm covering a runaway train." _

Adam gasped, _ "No way! Ain't that a coinkydink. Mr. Davenport is-" _

_ "Is, ah. Is so proud of you, honey." _ Interrupted Davenport

_ "Will you watch Leo? I have a train to catch." _ Tasha and Davenport shared a smile.

_ "Absolutely. And don't forget, be balanced and fair, collect all the facts and blame the conductor he's an idiot." _ Tasha didn't question her husband and left the lab.

"Amen to that." Agreed Roxy. She had watched the footage of the conductor spilling his smoothie and jumping from the train in a panic.

_ "This sucks." _ complained Leo, _ "Everybody gets to go on an adventure , but me." _

_ "Leo, just because you can;t go on the train, doesn't mean we can't have fun here. I'll pop in the 'Guber: The Spunky Caboose' DVD for you." _

Leo frowned, _ "I'm fourteen." _

_ "Okay, then pop it in yourself. Come on you guys we don't have a lot of time and we've got to get you in your gear." _ Davenport led the three into another room of the lab to get ready, leaving Leo by himself with the device. Leo circled the console to inspect the duffel bag which he picked up and laid on the floor.

"Oh, crap." said Aggie catching Roxy's attention,

"What?" she asked. Aggie pointed to the screen where Leo was taking out the device to stop the train and putting himself into the duffle bag.

_ "Ha, look at that. I'm travel size." _ he crowed

"Oh, crap." agreed Roxy,

**Time Jump!**

_ Shink - Shink - Shink _

Aggie spun one of her Karambits in her hand as she paced the length of the living room in agitation. She started pacing when the three left the lab and boarded a high speed helicopter, courtesy of Davenport Industries. The audio from their coms was playing out over a pair of speakers on the coffee table, the team had finally reached the train and were boarding one of the train cars.

_ Shink - Shink - Shink _

Roxy had pulled up the trains surveillance cameras and displayed them on the tv, Aggie watched three repel ropes appear with Chase, Bree and Adam soon following.

_ "Whoohoo!" _ cheered Adam as he landed in the car, Adam unclipped himself and was distracted by the glowing tubes of chemicals, _ "Oooh." _ Thankfully Chase slapped his hand away before he could touch them.

_ "Adam don't touch that, that's nuclonium." _ ordered Chase

_ "But that's exactly why I want to touch it." _ Adam tried to touch the chemicals again, but Chase slapped his hand away again, _ "Ow!" _

_ "Come on we need to work fast." _

_ "Hold on." _ said Bree taking out her phone, _ "I'm updating my status. 'Bree is… facing an uncertain future.'" _ Chase and Aggie both rolled their eyes at Bree's priorities at the moment.

_ "Hey, Chase. You spilled something on your new suit." _said Adam placing his index finger on Chase's chest.

_ "Huh?" _ When Chase looked down Adam used the index finger on Chases chest to flick his nose. Adam laughed at Chases frustrated face.

_ "Oh, Adam, it looks like you spilled something on your new suit, too." _

_ "What? I just got this thing." _ Chase pulled the same trick, but when he flicked Adams nose he didn't react the same way, _ "Hey, quit flicking me. I'm trying to find the stain." _ Adam shoved Chases hand away in annoyance and searched his suit for the stain.

That's when Davenports voice came to life over Aggie's speakers, _ "Focus. We only have fifteen minutes before this thing hits the turn, flies off the tracks and blows up Welkerville." _

_ "Boy, I'm glad I don't live there." _ commented Adam

_ "Chase. Locate the onboard breaking system. Bree inspect the tanks for leaks, and Adam get a picture of the speedometer for my webpage. Wow!" _

_ "Hey, Adam hand me the decelerator." _ said Chase

Adam looked around for a second before frowning, _ "Uh-oh. I don't know where I left our mission bag." _ he said.

_ "It's on the roof." _ called Leo.

_ "Oh, thanks bag!" _ thanked Adam with a goofy smile, not realizing that bags don't talk.

_ "Uhh!" _Leo grunted as the bag hit the floor of the train car.

_ "Leo?" _ questioned the three as they watched their step-brother emerge from the duffle bag. 

_ "Leo?!" _shouted Davenport in shock.

Leo didn't see a problem with his surprised presence, _ "Which way is the dinning car? I'd like to get a bite to eat before I save the town of Welkerville." _ Leo struck a heroic pose with his hands on his hips.

Aggie facepalmed, "He seriously does not understand the meaning of the word 'no'."

"Or risk apparently." Roxy grumbled, "I mean what in the hell does he think he can do to stop this train? He has absolutely no training whatsoever, he isn't augmented at all and he weighs less than a hundred pounds even when he's sopping wet."

"He wants to be a hero."

"No, he wants to be famous. He doesn't know what it means to be a hero."

"He's a kid." defended Aggie,

"Technically so are we." she pointed out

"We aren't heroes." denied Aggie.

"Yeah, well being a hero is oversold. There are too many rules."

"Good men don't need rules." pointed out Aggie,

"Who ever said that heroes are good people." argued Roxy. Aggie and Roxy shared a look, this wasn't the first time they had had this discussion. The two of them were too submerged in the dark to be heroes, they had each done things they could never come back from in the name of 'good'. Sometimes you have to do the wrong thing for the right reasons_. _

_ "Leo what are you doing here?" _ asked Bree

_ "Joining the mission. I want to be like you guys." _ The smile Leo wore was eager, but it was not shared by Adam or Bree.

_ "But leo, you're not like us. And I don't mean that in a bad way, we just have really cool, super-fun features and you don't." _ explained Adam. Chase who was searching the duffle bag frowned.

_ "Uh, Leo. Where is the decelerator we need to stop this train?" _ He asked

_ "You mean the pointy metal thing that was poking me in the butt?" _ he asked slowly.

_ "It's right here!" _ seethed Davenport. Adam, Bree and Chase glared at Leo, who shrunk in on himself at their angry gazes.

_ "Leo, I am supposed to be watching you." _ groused Davenport.

_ "And you are. In glorious HD." _ Aggie could feel the seething glare Davenport was no doubt giving Leo.

_ "Leo without the decelerator we can't stop the train." _ lectured Chase.

_ "Mr. Davenport what are we gonna do?" _ asked Bree

_ "I'm coming to get Leo. If he blows up on that train I'm gonna have to get Tasha a puppy! I'll bring the decelerator in my high speed helicopter. Wow! How many guys can say that they have to chase their high speed train in their high speed helicopter? I'm awesome! Okay, I'll be right there." _

_ "Okay, so I downloaded the train's route before we left the house. Let me pull it up so I can calculate how much time we have left." _ Aggie watched a holoscreen leap from Chases eye to display his calculations before his siblings. _ "Oh, no! Guys! There's only a two percent chance that we can save the train! And if the train goes, we go! Brace yourselves! Bionic people do not explode well." _Chase grabbed hold of one of the trains machines.

Roxy snorted, "Yeah, real brave that one."

"It's his first mission. He's allowed to be scared." defended Aggie.

"Were you scared on your first mission?" she asked

"I was six and it was a test not a mission."

"That isn't what I asked." admonished Roxy.

Aggie sighed, "No, I wasn't scared, but it's not the same."

"How is this not the same?" she asked

"I was raised by a sadistic psychopath, dying wasn't one of my fears." Aggie stuck her tongue out at Roxy's back.

"I saw that." Aggie giggled and turned back to the screen.

_ "Chase, relax. I mean, there's a possibility we can survive the crash." _ Pointed out Bree.

_ "Oh. Leo won't." _ said Adam, making Leo's eyes widen in fear.

_ "Oh. Right. Never mind." _ Bree laughed awkwardly.

_ "I'm sorry you guys have to see me like this. I know you think of me as your ultra-competent, unwavering, fearless leader." _bemoaned Chase.

**_ "_ ** _ Not really." _ said Adam shaking his head.

_ "Yeah, just the opposite, actually." _ said Bree, Chase frowned, _ "Chase, look, everything is gonna be fine." _

_ "Yeah! I mean, Big D's on his way in his high-speed helicopter." _ added Leo.

_ "But... What if we can't attach the device? What if the sudden stop causes the train to tip? What if Mr. Davenport gets caught in a traffic jam?!" _ Panicked Chase.

_ "In a helicopter?" _ asked Bree

_ "There could be birds." _ he defended

_ "That drive cars? I don't think so." _ said Adam.

Leo tried to comfort Chase, ** _"_ ** _ Chase, you're overthinking this. The answer is simple- If Sally's on a train traveling at a certain speed, X, she's gonna reach the curve at a certain time, Y. All we need to do is multiply X by Y to find out if we have enough track to stop." _

Chase wasn't impressed, ** _"_ ** _ Okay... But what if Sally is sitting on enough nuclonium to reduce an entire city to a stain?" _ He gestured to the numerous glowing tubes of chemicals.

_ "Then Sally should've taken the bus." _ Deadpanned Leo.

"Any progress on your end in stopping this train?" asked Aggie

"I've almost got it, I just need a little longer. The system has been resetting itself to try and fix the problem, but all that's doing is stopping me from issuing the commands." she said.

"So your trying to get it to stop resetting?"

"I have to or else I won't be able to slow it down."

"Well, hopefully Davenport gets the team the device soon."

"Well, I guess one silver lining is that watching Leo's mom have a mental breakdown on camera is probably entertaining a lot of people right now." Roxy pulled up a picture of the frazzled woman and Aggie winced in sympathy.

**Back on the Train**

_ "Oh, I know! In the movie Sparkman and the Train From Tomorrow', Sparkman hops in front of the train and stops it with his pinkie. Just do that!" _ Leo looked to Adam hopefully.

Adam frowned, _ "Leo, I don't have that ability." _

_ "Well, then you need an upgrade." _ snarked Leo.

_ ( horn honks ) _

_ "Guys! Mr. Davenport's here! He's really here! I told you we'd be fine." _ cried Chase

_ "No, you didn't." _ grumbled Adam

_ "I don't remember that." _said Leo

_ "Yeah, just the opposite, actually." _ sassed Bree.

_ "Okay, I'm gonna drop the decelerator now. Make sure you catch it, it's very delicate." _ Ordered Davenport.

_ "Okay!" _ acknowledged Adam

_ "Pretend it's a baby." _ stressed Davenport

_ "Okay!" _ shouted Adam. Davenport dropped the device, but it bounced off the rim of the opening

_ ( clanking ) _

And bounced off of the train. _ ( clanking continues ) _ Everyone winced.

"Um, Roxy, looks like your gonna have to move faster."

"Why?"

"Because the decelerator just accelerated off the side of train."

"What?!" she shouted, her fingers picked up speed.

_ "Pretend I caught it!" _ Yelled Adam.

_ "For the record, when I fill out the incident report, I'm putting "human error."" _ Complained Davenport.

Now Leo looked worried, _ "Okay, this just went from "comic book cool" to "real life terrifying." My new mission is to get the heck off this train!" _

**_ "_**_Okay, we're gonna have to abort the mission!"_Ordered Davenport, _"Never liked Welkerville, anyways."_ he grumbled, "_All right, I'm gonna drop down the rope ladder. Everybody up- Leo first."_ Davenport lowered the rope ladder.

_ "You don't have to tell me twice. Come on, guys, let's go home and have some cocoa!" _ seeing that none of his siblings were following he paused on the ladder, _ "Guys? Cocoa!" _

_ "We can't quit now." _said Bree

**_ "_ ** _ If we do, it means we failed our first mission." _ added Chase.

_ "Yeah, we've been training our whole lives for this moment now. I'm not giving up." _ declared Adam.

_ "Come on, this thing's about to crash. And we've done everything humanly possible." _ argued Leo.

_ "But that's just it. Mr. Davenport made us superhuman, because when all else fails, we can't." _ refuted Chase.

_ "Yeah. We put ourselves in danger for the sake of humanity." _ Agreed Bree.

Leo studied his siblings determined faces, before stepping off the ladder, _ "Well, if you guys aren't going, I'm not going either." _

**_ "_ ** _ Leo, this is too dangerous for you." _ cautioned Bree

_ "Please. My middle name is "Danger."" _

_ "I thought it was "Francis." _ said Adam

_ "It's pronounced "Danger." _ cried Leo.

_ "Leo, we are running out of time. By "we," I mean you. Get up the ladder, now!" _ Yelled Davenport.

Looking around Leo grabbed the first-aide kit and attached it to the rope ladder, _ "I'm coming! I'm climbing up the ladder right now! Pull me up!" _ Once the ladder was clear of the opening Leo hit the button to close it.

_ "Leo, are you crazy? What are you doing?" _ admonished Chase.

_ "We're all in this together. I may not be superhuman, but it doesn't mean I can't be a hero." _

_ "A first-aid kit? Leo, when I open this thing, you better be inside! What do you guys think you're doing?!" _ Yelled Davenport.

_ "We're completing our mission." _ said Chase taking off his comms, the others followed suit.

"Um, they're taking their coms out." Aggie looked to Roxy with a worried look

Roxy shrugged, "The mics will still pick them up."

_ "What? Guys, no!" _ But it was too late they couldn't hear him anymore.

The four huddled up, and Chase projected his calculations, _ "Okay, we have approximately three minutes to slow this thing down before it hits the turn and flies off the tracks." _

_ "Okay, let's think. Objects in motion remain in motion unless an external force blocks it." _ said Leo, thinking out loud.

_ "So what could block our path?" _asked Bree.

_ "Oh, I got it! We can put the nuclonium tanks in front of the train!" _ tried Adam.

_ "Then the train would blow up." _pointed out Bree, but Adam didn't get it.

_ "Thus stopping it." _

_ "If only Wile E. Coyote was here. He'd have a giant rubber band he could tie around two trees to stop this thing." _ Leo smiled thinking of his favorite cartoon.

Chase's eyes widened in realization, _ "Wait a minute. Leo, that's it! The Reid-Bennett bridge is 19.8 miles ahead. Our repelling ropes are unbreakable. So if Bree ties them all together-" _

_ "I could use my super-speed to run ahead and wrap around the bridge supports!" _ added Bree.

_ "And then Adam can use his super-strength to hold the rope and stop the train." _Finished Chase

_ "Let's do this thing!" _ crowed Bree.

"Roxy shut down the Reid-Bennett bridge and get rescue workers there as fast as you can."

"Why?"

"Because it might collapse." Roxy's eyes widened and she abandoned her hacking just long enough to contact the local authorities.

**_ "_ **_Did I mention Wile E. Coyote dies in every episode?" _ Cautioned Leo.

_ "Get the bag." _ groused Adam.

Leo brought the bag over to the now open door and it was promptly swept out of his hands and off the train, _ "Can we chalk that up to human error?" _ He was ignored, Bree gathered up the ropes and sped off the train.

She returned a few seconds later, _ "Okay, the rope's secure. Also, look what the train did to this penny!" _

_ "Oh!" _ marveled the boys,

_ "And this squirrel!" _ Bree held up the carcass much to the others horror.

_ "Aaah!" _

Adam took the rope from Bree, got down on the floor and braced himself against the door, _ "Hey, guys, what if this doesn't work? I mean, I know I'm strong, but this goes way beyond our training scenarios- what if I can't do it?" _

_ "Adam, strength doesn't just come from your muscles. It also comes from your mind." _ said Bree.

_ "Okay, maybe someone else should take the rope." _ snarked Chase.

Bree slapped his arm, _ "This is everything we've prepared for. You can do this! Just believe in yourself. I believe in you." _ She sat down behind Adam and wrapped her arms around his waist

_ "I believe in you, too." _said Chase sitting behind Bree.

_ "I just spent four hours in a bag without a bathroom- I think my support goes without saying." _ saidLeo joining his siblings.

_ "Okay, here we go. Twenty seconds." _ said Chase, everyone braced themselves, but jumped when Bree's cellphone rang.

She answered it with a smile, much to Chases ire, _ "Hello? What?! Oh, no!" _

"Got it!" shouted Roxy in triumph,

"Really?"

Roxy smirked, "It's slowing down as we speak. Hopefully it will slow down enough that the bridge won't collapse, but we won't know until it happens."

Aggie's shoulders dropped in relief, "That's a relief."

_ "Caitlin just broke up with Rodney!" _ Everyone including Aggie and Roxy, except Adam who gasped, glared at the girl.

_ "Bree, this is serious!" _ admonished Chase.

_ "I know! They've been dating for, like, three months!" _ she agreed, not understanding that she and Chase weren't talking about the same thing.

_ "Oh. Hey, can I talk to her for a sec?" _ Bree handed Chase her phone and he promptly threw it out the train door.

_ "That was a good one." _ laughed Adam.

_ "Okay, guys- five seconds. Four, three, two, one!" _ Aggie and Roxy watched the rope snap tight and all four hang onto each other for dear life.

**_ " _**_Whoa! Aaah!" _They all screamed.

_ "Guys? What's happening?" _ Hearing the screaming Davenport panicked a little. Slowly but surely the train came to a stop, but just before the lights in car went out. Aggie and Roxy waited with baited breath, listening for any sign of life from the four teens.

They sighed in relief when the lights came back on and they could see the four sprawled randomly about the car. "Their chests are moving, they're breathing." said Aggie in relief.

The four got up slowly, _ "We're alive! You guys did it!" _ crowed Leo.

_ "We completed our first mission!" _ Gushed Bree.

Adam held up his bloody hand for Chase to high five, _ "Ow! Rope burn! Anybody see the first-aid kit?" _ He grimaced.

_ "Well, we did it. That includes you too, Leo. If you didn't waste your life watching cartoons every day, we might all be dead right now." _ congratulated Chase.

Leo smiled excitedly, _ "So, what's our next mission? A runaway rocket or a sinking battleship?" _

_ "How about trying to explain this entire thing to your mom?" _ said Chase

Leo's smile melted into a grave look, _ "That's a mission we'll never return from. Big D!" _

Davenport opened the back door and boarded the train out of breath, _ "Ah. Thank goodness. The train is okay. And you guys, you guys are okay, too. Yeah, that's good. All right, first one back to the lab gets a food pellet smoothie!" _

_ "Yes!" _ Cheered Adam.

_ "I'll catch up! I haven't whizzed since Reno. I'd like to avoid another disaster." _ Roxy quickly clicked the tv off,

"That is something we do not need to witness." Aggie nodded in agreement. Thinking for a minute Aggie asked,

"Will Davenport know someone slowed the train down?"

"Nope."

"Could you make sure he did then?" Roxy eyed Aggie in question,

"Yeah, but why would-"

"Nothing stays hidden for long. We need to plant the seed of trust now." She explained, "We need to give their helper a name."

Roxy smirked, "I have just the thing." She typed a few words and Aggie smiled,

"Nice."

**The Lab**

"I have to say it. I am so proud of you guys." praised Davenport,

"Aww, thanks Big D."

Davenport glared, "Not you, Leo."

"What?!"

"You endangered the entire mission. You could have gotten killed."

Leo tried to defend himself, "I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't think. Cause if you had you wouldn't have stowed away in the first place and you wouldn't have knowingly left behind the one device Adam, Bree and Chase needed to stop the train." Leo looked thoroughly chastised.

"Calm down Mr. Davenport. We stopped the train, isn't that what matters?" asked Chase trying to come to Leo's defense.

Davenport frowned, "What matters is that you all need to take this seriously. Every time you go on a mission you are risking your lives. Those missions are about saving lives Leo, not becoming heroes."

"I'm sorry Big D. I just wanted to help."

Davenport deflated at Leo's sad look, "I know, but there are ways to help without risking your life." Seeing Adam yawn Davenport decided to finish the debrief, "All right, there's just one more thing we need to discuss before you go to bed."

"What?" asked Bree. They each described what happened on the train in painstaking detail, all she wanted to do was go to bed.

"You had a little help on the mission from an outside source." That made the four feel more awake, "Someone got into the system and managed to get the train to slow down. I wasn't able to track the lines of code back to the source," Davenport tapped on the console a few times and displayed what he had found, "All I got when I followed the code was this."

**You're welcome.**

**Love,**

**Cedalion & Orion.**

Leo frowned, "Who are Cedalion and Orion?" he asked.

"I don't know, but whoever they are, they know your secret." Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo shared a worried look.

**The End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "Smart and Smarter"**

Aggie sighed, closed her locker and leaned her head against it. She had gotten back into town that morning, after another fact finding mission into Daren Port, unfortunately it had been a bust. So she and Roxy had decided to take a side job, but all she got for her trouble was a sore shoulder and no sleep, she rolled her shoulder and winced at the grinding she could feel. _ Yeah definitely going to have to dig that out later. _ She had caught a bullet to her right shoulder and without any time to dig it out, her body healed around it.

"Hey, Aggie welcome back!" Aggie sighed internally, plastered a smile on her face and turned to greet Bree.

Bree rushed forward and hugged her, Aggie bit back her wince, "It's good to be back. My dad's business trips are always so boring." When Bree let go Adam stepped forward to hug her as well, she almost couldn't hide her wince that time.

"So what did I miss?" she asked conversationally.

"Leo's grandmother came to visit, well she's technically our grandmother too. So we got to meet her for the first time" said Bree

"Really? What was she like?"

"Kinda weird." said Adam, "She brought something called bran-fruit cake. I don't really know what it was, but it tasted like chalk."

"That bad?"

"Worse." said Bree, she spotted Leo and waved him over. She eyed the piece of paper he was reading, "Hey, Leo. What's that?"

"My progress report. I can't believe my science teacher says I'm always late to class." he complained.

"Well, you are always late to class." said Adam.

"I know that, but I don't need it publicized." complained Leo.

"You just need to learn how to keep an eye on the time that's all. See how long it takes to get from one class to the other and then just plan accordingly." reasoned Aggie,

"That's too much work." he whined, "Oh, and welcome back." Leo gave her a quick and light hug.

She snorted and returned the hug,_ No more hugs please _. "Thanks."

Chase ran up to them looking upset, "Look at this." he said, holding up a project report, "An _ A - _!" he exclaimed, "I knew my Home Ec teacher had it out for me. Always criticizing my muffins."

"Well, your muffins are a little dry." teased Aggie, Chase gasped and gave her a scandalized look. She shrugged, "Hey, when it comes to cooking and baking I don't pull my punches."

"Ha ha! I beat you! I got a "D-plus"! "Plus" because I'm better!" boasted Adam, holding up his own report proudly. Leo, Chase and Bree gave him confused looks.

"Adam, the "plus" is- You know what? It's just not even worth it anymore." Bree shook her head, she wasn't going to try and explain the grading system to Adam again.

"A "D" is not a good grade, but we don't really expect you to get good grades." snarked Chase earning him a slap to the arm from Aggie, Chase frowned at her, "I'm engineered to be the smartest person on the planet, and I just got an "A-minus." I've been relegated to the huddled, unwashed masses of minuses, like you!" Aggie crossed her arms and gave Chase a withering look, "Except you, Aggie." he amended.

Chase took a seat on one of the benches that lined the hallways, with Leo, Bree and Aggie following, "Chase, I know this must be hard for you, but, I mean, look at the bright side- seeing you fall flat on your face is really fun for us!" said Bree.

"I have got to find a way to reclaim my superiority." He mused.

Aggie rolled her eyes, "Um, Chase, I know you're a genius, but it's just one _ A- _, in Home Ec, for crying out loud. Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

Chase shook his head, "No, an _ A- _, is unacceptable."

"Well, you could sign up for the Student of the Semester competition." suggested Leo, Aggie groaned.

"Please, no." pleaded Aggie,

"What's that?" asked Chase ignoring her pleading.

"Every semester, kids compete to see who can best improve the school. Whoever gets the most votes wins free pencils, a bumper sticker, and a cheesy picture of himself on the wall!" Leo gestured to a photo on the wall of the stairs.

Chase smiled at it, "And that cheesy picture will show everyone that my brilliance reigns supreme! I am so gonna win!" he declared, getting up from the bench in excitement.

"I call your free pencils! No, wait, I'll take the cheesy picture. Oh gosh, they both sound so good!" gushed Adam.

Hearing the bell ring Adam and Chase shared a smile, "Race ya'/Race ya'!" Before he could go anywhere Aggie grabbed Chase's arm. He jerked at the sudden stop and turned to her in surprise.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, he nodded and let her pull him over to the lockers. "Are you sure you want to run for student of the semester? You don't have to be perfect at everything."

"I need to prove that I'm the best." he said.

"Why?" she asked. "You're one of the smartest people I know."

"One of?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, one of. Hate to break this to you, but you're not the only genius in my social circle." she teased. "Don't look so down. It's a good thing you're not the only smart person in the world."

"How?" he asked.

Aggie smiled, "You're the genius figure it out. But if you need some help campaigning, all you need to do is ask." Chase gave her a big smile and surprised her with a hug, she hissed through her teeth.

Chase let go and looked at her in alarm, "Are you okay? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked in a panic.

Aggie chuckled and shook her head, "No, no. I'm fine," she gestured to her right shoulder, "I just had a fall this morning, and I landed on my shoulder. I've got some internal bruising, but it's no problem."

"Let me see." he said moving to grab her injured shoulder, but she knocked his hand away.

"It's fine, nothing to worry about." she assured.

"You shouldn't take chances, where's your Factor VIII?" Aggie gave Chase a surprised look. Chase blushed a little, "I did some research on Hemophilia. You should get yourself checked out, I'll take you to the nurse." When he tried to escort her to the nurses office she stopped him.

"While I appreciate your concern, I'm fine, Chase, I promise. I broke out my Factor VIII right after it happened. I've lived with this my whole life, I know what warrants a trip to the hospital, and I know not to take risks." She said, taking his hands in hers and removing them from her arms. "Okay?"

He still looked a little skeptical, "Okay," he relented, "but if I hear about you collapsing in class…"

"You won't." she assured, checking her watch she smiled, "Speaking of class, if you don't start running you're going to ruin your perfect attendance record." She may have been joking, but Chases eyes widened, he spun around to start running to his class. "Chase!" she called out making him turn around, "I love the new haircut!" Chase blushed and smiled at her, but turning around to go to his class he ran into the wall. He shook it off and chuckled nervously before setting off in the correct direction. She shook her head and walked to her own class, _ I can not wait to get this damn thing out… It's really starting to itch. _

**Next Day!**

Chase wore a big smile as he walked down the stairs and handed out business cards to passing students, "Hey, vote for Chase. Tell your friends. Vote for Chase for Student of the Semester. Here's my website, where you can peruse my platform, marvel at my skills, or even play a game of Chase trivia, where all the answers are about me." Spotting his siblings and Aggie he approached them, "Hey! What do you think?" he asked eagerly, handing Aggie a card. She read it slowly with Adam, Leo and Bree reading over her shoulders.

"What do I think, or what's appropriate to say to your face?" sassed Leo with an unimpressed look.

"Chase the dream?"" asked Bree incredulously, taking the business card from Aggie, "Please do not give these to anyone I might want to become friends with." she pleaded handing him back the card. Chase took it back with a frown.

"You're running for student of the semester, not president of the United States, and it only lasts for five months." said Aggie,

Chase shrugged, "I've got a whole plan. Check it out." He led them over to the school entrance, "I even linked the latest facial recognition software to the school database to create a laser automated attendance system."

One student walked through the door and set off an alarm, ** _"Andrew Lamb has been late three days in a row."_ ** The guard at the door took the student by the arm, Aggie and the others frowned.

"Straight to the principal's office, Andy." ordered Chase pointing to principal Perry's office, "He'll thank me later for putting him on the right path."

"No, he really won't." snarked Aggie.

"Oh, dude, you're never gonna win with that." remarked Adam, "Kids want fun stuff like Jacuzzi's in math class and hallways paved with candy. Ooh, and I also think biology would be a lot more fun if we could juggle the frogs before we dissected them."

"That's frog abuse." said Leo with a frown.

"Fine, we'll do it after, but it's gonna get messy." compromised Adam.

**Lunch Time!**

Chase went table to table in the cafeteria campaigning, much to his siblings ire. Aggie watched him with a shake of her head, hearing an alarm she looked to the lunch line and spotted Adam with a frown on his face.

**_ "Step away from the gravy!"_ **

Adam glared at his food, "Don't tell me what to do, turkey!"

Seeing what was happening Chase came over, "Adam, that's my nutritional scanner, ensuring that everyone gets a perfectly balanced, nutritious lunch."

"Ohh. Chase, I don't think your scanner's a very good idea." said Adam honestly, making his way over to sit with Aggie.

"Of course it is! Who doesn't love being told how to eat properly?" asked Chase.

"Teenagers." sassed Aggie, earning a deadpan look from Chase.

More students passed their lunches under the scanner, ** _"More green beans…. Too many fries…. A cupcake? Really? I wouldn't, but it's your health."_ **

Adam shook his head, "Chase, you're going about this all wrong. Let me help! Look, I know how to win you votes." Adam gave Chase a big smile, set down his lunch tray and ran from the cafeteria.

Chase frowned watching Adam go. "Why do I get the feeling I really won't like what he's about to do?"

"Because you probably won't. But you should give him a chance, he really wants to help you win." Chase looked skeptical. "Come on, he's your brother he wants you to succeed, and one of the best ways is to tell you what he honestly thinks."

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" she fired back.

Chase sighed, "What do you honestly think about my campaign so far?"

She sighed, _ If I'm not honest with him he can't improve, _"I think your ideas are good, but your practices could use some work." Chase frowned.

"For example?" he asked.

"For example, encouraging the students to eat healthier. It's a great idea, but you are going about it the wrong way. Instead of just telling them that they are making unhealthy choices, make it so they can only make healthy choices, by improving the lunch menu." Seeing that she had his attention she kept going, "And using the facial recognition software to keep track of when students come and go is great, but get rid of the guard and the whole announcing to everyone that they are late. It's embarrassing them and that won't win you any votes."

He looked thoughtful, "So you're saying I'm being too pushy?" he asked.

Aggie nodded, "Exactly. The whole point of the Student of the Semester is too improve the school. You're ideas will do that, but you have to also keep in mind how the students will take them. Hopefully, Adams ideas will help."

"I wouldn't hold my breath?" grumbled Chase.

Aggie frowned, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know Adam, he's not the sharpest crayon in the box. In fact he'd eat all the crayons and then the box." he sassed, "What?" he asked, seeing her frown.

"He's your brother. You shouldn't put him down so much, especially if he's trying to help you get what you want." she scolded. "Just give his ideas a chance and see what happens." Chase looked thoughtful, until Adam returned with a DJ cart.

Adam picked up the mic, "Everyone, say hello to Deejay Chasey Chase!"

"Adam, what is going on?" asked Chase incredulously, going over to his brother and pushing down the mic.

"I'm helping you win! Or should I say... ( amplified ) I'm helping you win!" He explained with a big goofy smile.

"I do not need a cheesy deejay setup!" complained Chase.

Adam smiled not understanding that Chase was upset, "I know. That's why I brought you this awesome deejay setup! It's a lunchtime dance party!" Adam shoved the mic into Cases chest and began to dance around him with a ladle, "Go gravy! Go gravy! Go gravy! Go gravy! Go gravy! Go gravy! Go gravy! Go gravy! Go gravy! Go gravy!" Aggie winced at the glare Chase shot at her.

**Study Hall**

Aggie and Chase walked into Study Hall together, spotting Adam effortlessly carrying a vending machine Chase grabbed Aggie's shoulders and spun her to look the other way.

"Hey!" yelled Chase.

"Ooowww!" yelled Adam. Chase had startled him making him set the machine on his foot.

Hearing his cry of pain Aggie spun around, "Adam are you alright?" she asked walking over to look him over.

"He's fine." said Chase dismissively.

Aggie glared at him, "You're brother just screamed in pain, obviously he's not." She turned back to Adam, "What happened?"

"I just stubbed my toe on the vending machine is all. Chase is right though I'm fine." he lied, impressing Aggie. _ Good to know at least one of them can lie on the stop. Even if it isn't that strong. _

"Are you sure? It sounded like you were in a lot of pain."

Adam just shook his head, "I'm fine really. I just overreacted, is all." Aggie relented and went to take a seat.

"Adam, for the last time, that is not a giant lunchbox!" lectured Chase.

"No! It's part of your new campaign to win Student of the Semester. I- I mean you- put a vending machine in Study Hall." he explained with a proud smile. Other students began to enter and seeing the vending machine eagerly went to inspect it.

"Um, Adam where exactly did you get the vending machine?" asked Aggie. _ Please don't say you found it. Please don't say you found it. _

"I moved it from the upstairs hallway." Chase slapped his arm, "Oh- I mean, I had a couple of moving men move it for me. Cause I obviously couldn't move it by myself. Pfft." Aggie saw Chase roll his eyes in exasperation. _ Okay, so he's only good at lying sometimes. _

Chase examined what was in the machine and frowned, "But those aren't even healthy foods. Is that Key Lime Pie?"

"I don't know. Gimme a buck and I'll find out." snarked Adam, holding out a hand for the money.

"They love it!" he exclaimed in shock seeing how many students were already lining up.

"Of course they do. They're getting their meal from a machine. And you didn't think you needed my help. I'm totally gonna win this thing for you." boasted Adam.

Chase frowned, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're gonna win this thing for me?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I just said that." said Adam taking a seat next to Aggie. "Don't you think your sudden popularity has something to do with my ideas?" he asked.

"No. I think that people are finally realizing my campaign slogan, "Chase the dream," is about me. I am the dream!" Seeing Adams confused look he patted him on the back. "It works on a lot of levels. Don't hurt yourself." Adam and Aggie frowned at his condescending tone.

"But my strategy was ten times better. You can't just deal with the fact that I'm finally smarter at something than you are." said Adam angrily.

"Oh, really? Ten times better? What'd you use, all your fingers and toes to count that one out?" mocked Chase

"Chase!" yelled Aggie in reprimand.

Adam glared at Chase having had enough of his ungrateful attitude, "You know what? You always treat me like an idiot. But not this time because I'm entering this contest, and I'm taking you down." he declared surprising his brother.

"You wouldn't." refuted Chase.

"Are you not listening? I just said I would!" Adam picked up his bag along with the chair it was wrapped around and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Aggie glared at Chase, "What?" he asked

"You couldn't just acknowledge that he was helping you, could you? All he wanted to do was help you. Is telling him 'Thank you' really that hard for you?" She didn't wait for him to say anything, she just gathered her things and left to go after Adam.

Not knowing where he had gone she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She blocked out the other scents in the hallway to focus on Adam's unique scent, a mixture of musk and candy. Finding it, she opened her eyes and followed it all the way outside to the scattered tables of the quad, she spotted him lying on his back in the grass and approached him. Getting closer she could see the sad look on his face.

Dropping her bag she laid down beside him on her side, "So your brother was a dick. Wanna talk about it?" Adam didn't laugh, which worried her. "Adam?" she asked in concern.

"I was just trying to help him." he said,

"I know." she agreed.

"He always does this."

"Does what?" she asked,

"Remind me that I'm not as smart as him." he explained.

"I'm sure that's not true-" she tried,

"Yes, it is." he said, "I know I'm not really smart. Chase has always been really smart, and he's done some really awesome, amazing things. He used to build stuff to entertain me and Bree when we would get bored. I mean, sometimes they would blow up, but it was always cool to see what he was going to make. And sometimes I would help, cause he couldn't lift something or needed something to be bent into shape."

"Sounds fun." she said, smiling at the image of little Adam helping his baby brother.

"It was." he said smiling, but then he frowned, "I've always been the brain, and he's been the brain. I've always been okay with that, cause I'm the big brother, it's my job to protect and help Bree and Chase, but just because I'm the brawn doesn't mean I don't have a brain. It might not be as big as his, but it's there and sometimes it has some great ideas." Adam sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest, Aggie sat up and rubbed his back.

"I get it. You're the big brother, so you want to help your little brother and sister whenever you can. Chase doesn't understand that, he just thinks that you were trying to upstage him."

"But I wasn't! I was just trying to help him get votes."

"I know. And I also know that what he did back there was wrong, so I think you running against him is a great idea." she said,

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep. Winning this will be a nice lesson for him in humility and being thankful to people when they help him." She shared a smirk with Adam.

**Next Day!**

Aggie and Leo came down the stairs to approach Chase, having watched Adam show him up with his tricked out golf cart.

"Well... My scientific polling, which consists of all your crumpled-up business cards in the trashcan shows that Adam is beating you by a comfortable margin" sassed Leo.

"If I'm gonna compete with him, I have to start thinking like a simpleminded creature, one who goes through the day on basic instinct and random impulse, like a dog or a monkey or a sea slug." reasoned Chase.

"Or Adam/or Adam." Having had enough Aggie slapped the back of both their heads in reprimand, "Ow/Ow!"

"I have had enough of you guys belittling Adam. He may not be the smartest guy around, but he has his moments." She glared at them, "You're his brothers you should treat him better."

"What about him? He's trying to steal Student of the Semester from me." argued Chase.

"Only after you disregarded how he was helping you." she refuted, "All you had to do was acknowledge his help, and say 'Thank you', but instead you insulted him. So, really, it's your own fault he's running against you." she explained, walking away.

**The Next Day!** **Ballet reading**

Aggie stood with Adam and Leo outside the principal office to hear Miss. Thistle announce the Student of the Semester. Adam was telling Aggie about what had happened with Chase earlier.

"He squirted ketchup down the back of your pants?" she asked.

"Yep. It felt kinda nice really." he said. Leo and Aggie shared a disgusted look.

Chase joined them, "Ah, this is it, the moment we've all been waiting for."

"They found a talking horse that fights crime?" asked Adam in excitement.

Chase and Leo shook their heads, "No. It's the Student of the Semester results. Miss Thistle gets to open the results because she's the oldest teacher in school."

Miss. Thistle struggled with opening the envelope which got on everyone's nerves. Being fed up Case walked up and took the envelope from her. "Oh, just give me the stupid thing!" He froze realizing that he was in front of other students, "I mean... Let me help you, ma'am." He amended, once opened he read it and started jumping up and down in celebration seeing his name, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I... tied with Adam?" he finished in shoc, finally reading the whole thing.

"Yes! I half-won!" yelled Adam. He picked up Chase and began jumping up and down.

"Put me down." ordered Chase. Hearing the bell ring Adam dropped him and rushed off to his class with an excited smile on his face.

Chase turned to Miss. Thistle, "There must be some mistake. Maybe you missed a few. Count again, please!" he begged.

"No, Chase, she's not gonna make it through another count." cautioned Leo, "Oh, I've got to go. My ride's here." He said spotting Bree.

Seeing Chases distress Aggie patted him on the back, "You should have just given him credit for his help." Chase frowned,

"This contest was supposed to be my thing and he's trying to show me up."

"He did." she pointed out earning a frown from him, "You know what he told me?"

"No."

"He told me about how he used to help you build stuff when you guys were little." she said surprising him.

"He did?" he asked,

"Yep. He said that he's always been amazed at how smart you are, even when you were little and that he loved helping you build stuff." She stepped closer, "He also said that as the big brother it's his job to protect and help you and Bree." Chase looked thoughtful, "That's all he was trying to do. Help his little brother win a contest. But instead of thanking him for his thoughtfulness, you insulted him. That really hurt him Chase."

"Why didn't he tell me?" he asked quietly,

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you've got a little bit of an ego problem." she said

He scoffed, "I do not."

She raised an eyebrow, "'I have got to find a way to reclaim my superiority.'" she quoted making him wince,

"Okay, I see your point." he relented.

"Try and talk to him. Ask him why he wanted to help you." Chase nodded and made his way to class.

**Later! In the lab**

Adam and Chase went straight to the lab once they got home. Chase was upset that they tied but he couldn't help but think about what Aggie had told him after the ballet reading. Seeing that Adam wasn't busy he decided to talk to him. "Hey, Adam can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

Adam looked suspicious, "Sure." he said slowly walking over to him.

"Why did you want to help me win the Student of the Semester contest?" he asked.

Adam looked at him quizzically, "Because you really wanted to win." he said simply.

Chase looked at him in surprise, "That's it?"

Adam nodded with a smile, "Yeah. I mean you're my little brother and I saw that I could help you, so I did." Adam frowned, "But now I am totally going to crush you with my awesome essay tomorrow." Adam turned away from Chase and walked deeper into the lab. Chase watched him go with a thoughtful look on his face.

**Next Day!**

Adam and Chase waited for the results of their essays to be announced. Adam turned to Chase, "Hey, prepare yourself for the bitter taste of defeat, which I plan on spoon-feeding you in delightful, bite-sized portions every single time I see you." he declared.

"Mm-hmm. Let's just see what happens." he said, not rising to the taunt.

"And the Student of the Semester is... Adam Davenport!" announced Principal Perry over the P.A system.

"Whoo-hoo! I beat you!" Shouted Adam in triumph, he wrapped an arm around Chases shoulders and mimed feeding him with his right fist, "Eat it! Eat the defeat! Open your mouth!"

"Okay, Adam. Alright." said Chase.

"Lick the spoon! Lick it!" ordered Adam.

"All right! That's enough." shouted Chase. Adam finally relented and let go of him and went over to some nearby students who congratulated him on his victory. Aggie and Bree approached Chase, with Adam's essay.

"Uh, Chase, something's not right with Adam's essay. "I should be Student of the Semester because I'm tall, I'm happy, and I will let you have dogs in the library."" Read Bree.

"So? What's wrong with that?" asked Chase.

"Adam would have misspelled 'Library.' Adam would have misspelled 'dogs.'" she said.

"Okay, fine. I wrote it, put his name on it, and tanked my own essay." he explained surprising both girls. "He had good ideas and deserved to win. So I got one 'A-minus.' I guess I can't be perfect at everything." Aggie smiled at him.

"Chase, that's not true." Chase smiled at his sister appreciatively, until she kept going, "You're not perfect at a lot of things." she snarked patting his shoulder and walking away.

"That was really sweet of you Chase." commented Aggie,

"Oh, I'm not done." Chase walked over to Adam and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, "Hey, Adam, congratulations. The best man won. And it was wrong of me to make you feel like you weren't smart enough to win." he apologized.

"Yes, it was, it was very scrumptious of you." said Adam.

"Presumptuous."" corrected Chase.

"That as well" Adam and Chase shared a hug.

Letting go of his brother Chase walked back over to Aggie. "Thanks for telling me I should talk to him Aggie."

She smiled, "That's what a good friend is for."

"So are you going to tell me?" he asked, at her confused look he elaborated, "Why me not being the smartest person in the world is a good thing?"

She smiled, "You couldn't figure it out." He pouted making her giggle, "That's why. Right there. You couldn't figure it out." He frowned in thought, "No matter how smart you are you're not always going to be able to solve every puzzle and problem you come across. So the more people who can keep up with you and even surpass you the better."

He chuckled, "That's not what Mr. Davenport thinks."

He snorted, "You're dad is an egomaniac." While he laughed she smirked and stepped closer, "You know it's a shame the election's over."

He blushed at her close proximity and the way she started to toy with his collar, "Why?"

"I liked seeing you in a tie." she flirted.

"Really?" he asked, she nodded an stepped closer. Chase jumped away from her when he heard a honk. Said honk heralded the arrival of Leo in Adams modified golf cart.

"Hey, Bree, good news! I found a new way to make it to class on time! Let's do it!" Adam, Bree, Chase and Aggie boarded the cart.

Leo slid over to let Adam drive, "Buckle up, guys! I'm hitting the afterburner all the way to art class!"

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: "Death Spiral Smackdown"**

Aggie closed her locker and went over to Bree. She had just witnessed her slapping herself and her three friends running away. "Bree are you, okay?" she asked,

"I think so. I don't know what happened." Bree said. Hearing snickering behind her Aggie looked over Bree's shoulder and spotted Chase and Leo wearing big smiles. _ I think I at least know who's behind it. _

"You probably didn't get enough sleep. Why not take a nap in history class." Bree nodded and left. Aggie turned to Leo and Chase who stopped snickering once they saw they had their attention.

"Okay, do either of you want to tell me what that was all about?" she asked coming to a stop in front of them with her hands on her hips. She had an idea, she had read a little about his override app, _He must have used it on Bree. Why though?_

Chase shrugged, "Maybe she was feeling guilty about ditching me to hang out with her friends."

Aggie frowned, "What?" she asked.

"Bree was going to go to the mall with Chase, but said she needed to study. Turns out she was lying and ditched Chase so she could hang out with some new friends." said Leo.

Aggie frowned, "She shouldn't have done that, but she didn't deserve what just happened." she scolded, "And if you wanted someone to go to the mall with you, I would have gone with you."

"Thanks, Aggie. I finally mastered how to step off the escalator without tripping." he boasted,

"That's great?" she said uncertainty looking to Leo,

He shrugged, "It's a thing, just go with it."

"Oh, good luck with the Death Spiral Smackdown. I saw Adam earlier and he looked… excited." She and Roxy had watched Leo feed Adam a bowl of power pellets and Aggie had spent the whole day shadowing him to make sure he didn't hurt anyone. She may have missed some classes but thankfully there had been no incidents, but she couldn't guarantee anything during the smackdown. "I can't wait to see how the two of you do as a team." _ Even though Adam is going to do all the work. _

"Thanks. Actually…" Leo sidled up next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders, "I'm glad you brought that up. You think you could make some of those apple cinnamon cupcakes of yours to celebrate my victory."

"You mean yours and Adams victory." she corrected, removing his arm from her shoulders.

"Yeah, sure." he said.

Aggie rolled her eyes, "Sure. Any excuse to bake."

"Ooh, could you also do those snicker doodle ones?" asked Chase

Aggie smiled, "Sure." she agreed,

**Later! In the Gym**

"Listen up, you flabby, weak underachievers! Here's how this works- Two teams face off. First team thrown off the platform loses. Sudden death- No second chances! Short kid and doofus, you're up against spaghetti legs and bowl cut! Get ready to Spiral!"

Aggie waved to Adam and Leo, from her seat in the bleachers, as they took their places on the platform.

"Whoo!" Yelled Adam.

Principal Perry held up her air horn, but no sound came out, "Stupid thing's broken!" she pouted the shrugged her shoulders, and imitated the sound "Konk!"

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" chanted the crowd of students.

Aggie watched Adam decimates his and Leo's opponents one after the other with his bionics, thankfully no one else seemed to notice. _ Lord have mercy he stopped the damn spinning platform with his foot. _ She watched Adam in worry, with every win he just got more and more aggressive, spotting Chase she got up from the bleachers and went to stand next to him.

"Hey, Chase. What are you doing here?" she asked

"Like I'd miss the chance to watch my brothers kick the butt of every jock that picks on me." She raised an eyebrow in question, "What? I'm allowed to be petty every now and then." She shrugged her shoulders. A quick breeze blew past Aggie almost knocking her down, and the next thing she knew, Chase's clothes were torn and he was wearing, a clown nose, a rainbow afro wig and a tail. Seeing him all the students laughed at him, "What the-?" he exclaimed looking down at himself, he then looked around and spotted Bree. "You will pay for this!" he shouted. He yanked off his tail and walked out of the gym.

"I want that tail!" Aggie heard Adams shout as she followed Chase out of the gym.

"Chase, wait up!" she yelled, "Come on!" Seeing that he wasn't going to stop she sighed, _ Plan B it is. _ Aggie tripped a passing student, "Ow!" Hearing the body fall and her shout. Chase turned around with a worried look on his face, but frowned when he saw that Aggie was alright. Seeing that he stopped Aggie caught up with him, "Thanks, if I kept chasing after you I really was going to be the one to trip and fall. Now you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously, gesturing to the state of his clothes and his new accessories, "I look like bad horror movie clown. I just want to get a change of clothes from my locker." he said

Aggie looked him up and down, "Oh, I don't know. Take away the nose, the wig…" She removed both, "And you don't look too bad. In fact, I think someone did you a favor."

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

She smirked flirtatiously, moved closer and petted his flat, firm stomach with the tips of her fingers. The muscles twitched under her touch and he blushed pink, "Not bad for a nerd. Guess Adam isn't the only one with some brawn." she ghosted her fingertips up and down his stomach and meeting his eyes bit her lip.

Chase gulped, "Yeah- Um- well. I'll go get a change of clothes." he said shyly. She smiled and removed the hand from his stomach to loop an arm with his and let him lead the way. Unfortunately when they got to Chases locker, the change of clothes he usually kept for emergencies and his gym clothes were gone. "Bree." he hissed.

"Well, you can either finish the rest of the day dressed like that or you can raid the schools Lost and Found."

Chase frowned when a couple of students passed by and laughed at his torn clothes, "Lost and Found it is." he said slamming his locker closed, Aggie's eyes widened when she saw a small dent. _ Looks like Spike_ _doesn't__ have exclusive access to those super muscles. _

"Come on. Let's go find you some pants."

"And a shirt."

"Do you have to get a new shirt? Going shirtless wouldn't be so bad." Chase gave her a look, she pouted, "Fine, a shirt too. Spoil sport."

**Next Day!**

Aggie watched Chase waddle into the gym wearing several layers of clothing, Bree had also taken a precaution against her brother by wearing a neck brace made of aluminum foil. _ Oh, for crying out loud. _ Thought Agie as she watched the siblings circle one another.

"All those clothes, and you couldn't find something to cover your face?" taunted Bree.

"Go ahead. Try to humiliate me. I have 36 items of clothing on." said Chase

"Why would I try? You're humiliating yourself." She said

"Oh, yeah? Well, the tin man called. He wants his neck back." taunted Chase.

"Okay, that's it!" yelled Aggie standing between the two, "You two need to talk now." Aggie grabbed one arm each and dragged them over to an empty bench. "You two are going to sit here and talk this out. Now." she ordered, Bree and Chase glared at each other as they took a seat.

Aggie turned her back on the two to let them talk, a couple students walked by and laughed at the two. "Look what you've done. Everyone thinks we're weirdos." said Bree.

"Hey, it's your fault for lying and ditching me." pointed out Chase.

"I-I didn't want to hurt your feelings." said Bree, "Caitlin's the first real friend I've ever had."

"Hey!" exclaimed Aggie looking over her shoulder at Bree with a hurt expression.

"Sorry. Caitlin's the second…" Aggie nodded, "... real friend I've ever had. Just 'cause I want to hang out with her doesn't mean I like you any less."

Chase frowned, "Yeah, well, I have other friends too now, so…"

"That's great. I mean, you should go hang out with them sometimes." encouraged Bree.

"Yeah, I don't really have other friends. But I'm gonna go get some."

"Good. Oh, and before you do that, you might want to lose a layer or two." she advised.

He scoffed, "Yeah, and you might want to lose the baked potato neck."

"You know I still haven't heard either of you actually say your sorry for what you did to each other." singsonged Aggie.

Bree and Chase rolled their eyes, and shared a smile, "I'm sorry/I'm sorry." they said. Aggie turned to them with a smile of her own.

"Great! Now we can watch Adam turn Leo into a stain." Aggie took a seat between the two to watch the platform where Leo was talking to Principal Perry.

"So, as it turns out, Adam is too sick to compete. Such a shame. I guess that means I'm the winner. "Winner, party of Leo, your trophy's ready."" said Leo.

Principal Perry frowned, "Sick? He can't be sick! He's supposed to be here to annihilate you so I can run you up the flagpole and salute failure!"

"Adam is so sick, he can... Barely move." he said.

Perry glared at Leo and motioned the student holding the trophy to hand it to her, Leo couldn't help but reach for it in anticipation, "It pains me deep to my core to say this, but the winner by default is…"

"Adam!" yelled Gordo pointing to Adam who bounded into the gym and up to the platform.

"Huh?" asked Leo when Perry moved the trophy out of his reach.

"Sorry I'm late, Principal Perry. Somebody locked me in my cap- Bedroom. But I just had a gigantic bowl of my favorite cereal, so now I'm ready to compete, crush, and destroy." Adam got into a bent position with a look of determination on his face.

"That's the dingo spirit! Bring on the pain!" encouraged Perry with a vicious smile handing the trophy back to the student.

"Whoo!" whooped Adam.

"But wait, no! We're like brothers." pleaded Leo.

Adam looked conflicted, "Oh. Good point. Um... Well, then, I guess I will crush and destroy you as gently as possible while still crushing and destroying you."

Principal Perry blew her air horn, "I bought a new one!" she said cheerily.

Leo avoided Adam as much as he could, much to Perry's disappointment. "Let's go! I'm paying these pandemics by the hour! Break something already!" When Leo remained on the platform unharmed Perry tried to fling him off, "Faster! Faster! Aah! Stupid thing's broken!" When her remote didn't work Perry started throwing full trash bags at Leo to get him to fall off the platform, unfortunately the bags opened up mid flight.

"You're not helping!" he yelled, batting away the pieces of trash.

"I'm not trying!" she yelled back.

Adam finally got a hold of Leo and prepared to throw him off the platform, "Countdown to launch in ten... Nine... Eight... Seven…"

"Eight! Nine!" yelled Leo to confuse Adam.

"Ten! Wait, stop! You're messing me up!"

Bree could't watch anymore and turned to Chase, "Adam ate a whole bowl of power pellets!" hearing this Chase's eyes widened in worry,

"I'm gonna go help those paramedics get ready." said Aggie moving away from the two.

"He's gonna turn Leo into a human wrecking ball if we don't stop him from finishing his countdown!" worried Bree. "Quick, use your Override App!"

Aggie stood by the paramedics and watched the two. She saw Chase tap the side of his head, say something and when he cupped his arms in a baby rocking motion she saw Adam copy him.

Adam frowned, "Wait, why- Why aren't I destroying you?"

Leo smiled when Adam set him down, "I... Don't... Know... But... What I do know is…" Leo shoved Adam with all his strength out of the arena.

"Aaahhhh!" yelled Adam.

"I win!" celebrated Leo, doing a little victory dance.

"Are you kidding me?"complained Perry, "Life was so much more gratifying when I was a prison guard! Here. Con-grat-u-la-tions." she mocked handing him the trophy.

Aggie meanwhile was checking on Adam, who popped right up off the ground like nothing had happened. "You okay, Adam?"

He frowned, "I don't think so, I've been wired ever since I had my cereal this morning. I can't seem to calm down. I don't know what's wrong." seeing how distressed he was Aggie rubbed his back in comfort.

"I bet if you asked Chase he could tell you what's wrong." she said helpfully, turning Adam to face his approaching siblings. "And I have something for you that will definitely cheer you up later."

Adam turned back to her with an excited grin, "Ooh, what is it?" he asked

She smiled at him, "You'll see later. I'll come by your house after school to drop it off."

"Sweet!"

Aggie shook her head at his excitement, _ It's hard to tell the difference between him hopped up on adrenaline and his normal happy self. _

**Later at the Davenport home!**

Adam ran around the living room playing with his cape making jet plane noises, while Chase, Bree and Leo sat at the kitchen counter. They had just gotten all the power pellets out of the cereal, and put them in the lab for safe keeping.

"I still can't believe you did that Leo. You know that if we use our bionics too much we can glitch out and hurt people." lectured Bree.

Looking chastised Leo sighed, "I know, I just really wanted to win something for once. Every year during this challenge I always end up being humiliated, because-"

"Of how scrawny you are." finished Chase, he high fived a giggling Bree.

Leo glared at them, "You know I liked you two better when you were fighting,"

**Knock, knock, knock.**

"I wonder who that could be." wondered Bree, speeding over to the door she opened it to see Aggie on the other side holding three containers. "Aggie? What brings you here?"

"I am delivering these as promised." she said holding up he containers.

Adam whooshed over, "Is this the surprise?" he asked

She nodded, "Yep. Leo asked me to bake you and him cupcakes to celebrate your team's victory. Even though you ended up facing each other and you lost, but I figured these would cheer you up." Bree took one of the containers and let her inside.

"Apple Cinnamon?" asked Adam hopefully

"And snickerdoodle." she said proudly.

"Woohoo!" Adam took the two containers from her and brought them to the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do this Aggie." said Bree

Aggie just shrugged, "Any reason to bake." she said dropping her bag by the couch. Seeing that Adam was having trouble with one of the containers she walked over to help, "Here Adam let me help."

"Thanks." Adam turned holding the container, but he turned too fast and his outstretched arm hit Aggie square in the chest, sending her flying across the room and into the wall.

"Aggie!" everyone screamed.

Aggie felt a crack as her back hit the wall, _ Shit! _ Bree and Chase raced over, naturally Bree reached her first. "Oh my gosh." she chanted getting down on her knees to inspect her friend Chase dropped down next to Bree, while Leo kept Adam back in the kitchen.

Chase inspected her head first, "We need to check if she's bleeding, if she is then you need to get her to the hospital as fast as you can." he said surprising Bree and the others.

"But what about-"

"She's a hemophiliac if she's bleeding, even a little, and we don't get her to the hospital then she will bleed out and die." Everyone's eyes widened, especially Adams. Chase was about to touch Aggie when Bree stopped him,

"Maybe I should do it. I don't think she'd appreciate a guy touching her while she's unconscious."

"I'm not unconscious." mumbled Aggie, "And I'm not going to the hospital." _Like hell I'm going to the hospital, Roxy will never let me live it down._ _Speaking of…_ Aggie looked at one of the houses' cameras and gave a small almost invisible shake of her head. If Roxy was watching then she needed to know that she was alright.

"If you're bleeding-" started Chase.

"I'm not." Aggie cut him off, he looked doubtful, "The blood would be obvious by now. So I don't need to go to the hospital, just lay me down on the couch and get my factor VIII out of my bag."

Hearing that she wanted to be moved Adam moved past Leo and got down on his knees to help. Chase stopped him when he reached out to pick her up, "Wait, she hit her back pretty hard. We need to make sure there's no spinal damage before we move her. Try moving your fingers and toes." Aggie resisted rolling her eyes, _ I've broken my back before and walked it off, _ but complied with his request, _ the faster I do this the faster I can make sure my spine heals correctly. _ Chase nodded and placed his hands on either side of her neck, "Alright, now your neck. Move it slowly side to side…" She did, "... Now up and down." Chase sighed, he hadn't felt or heard anything and she hadn't flinched in pain, both were good signs. "Okay, let's move her. Gently Adam, and move slow, just in case."

Adam nodded and carefully slipped an arm under her knees, the other under her lower back and gently carried her to the couch. Once he was sure she was situated Chase went to Aggie's bag, opening it he found a white box labeled Factor VIII, grabbing it he turned to Bree and Leo, "I need something to hang the I.V bag on, try a tall lamp." Bree nodded and zipped off, "Leo get two towels and some ice."

Bree came back with the lamp stand, "Got it."

"Okay, bring it over and place it here." Chase instructed gesturing to the area next to Aggie. Chase opened the box and pulled out an I.V bag filled with a straw colored liquid, an I.V tube, I.V needle and a latex tie. Leo returned with the ice and towels, "Okay place one on the couch, the other against her back and the ice in between. Give me your right arm Aggie." Chase got down on his knees next to the couch.

She held it out for him to tie, Adam paced behind the couch, "Aggie I am so sorry, I didn't-"

"I know Adam, it was an accident. You never would have done this on purpose." she said.

"But-"

"But nothing. You're a big strong guy, you just have to watch your strength,"she said.

"What did Chase mean when he said you're a hemophiliac?" asked Bree, taking a seat on the back of the couch she took Aggie's left hand in hers.

"It means that my blood lacks a protein called Factor VIII which means that my blood doesn't clot normally. It's why I'm not on any of the sports teams and don't have to take gym class." she explained.

Leo hung the I.V bag for Chase as he inserted the I.V needle, "Okay, Adam help me sit her up, I need to check her back." Adam wordlessly moved forward and eased her up, "Bree lift her shirt." he ordered. Bree leaned over and gently lifted Aggie's shirt and the four hissed through their teeth.

"Okay, I'm not a doctor, but that looks bad." said Leo. The skin of Aggie's back looked black and blue.

"Aggie, I'm going to touch your back. If you feel any pain you need to let me know." Chase waited for her to nod her head before placing his hands gently on her back. Knowing that she needed to fake some pain Aggie winced a little. "How bad?" asked Chase.

"It feels like internal bruising. Like my shoulder a couple of weeks ago." she said,

"Are you sure cause it look really bad." said Leo

"Like I told Chase. I've been living with this my whole life. I know what warrants a trip to the hospital and I know not to take risks. I just need rest." None of them looked convinced, especially Chase. Aggie took one of Chases hands in hers, "I promise that I'm going to be, okay. Okay?" She smiled and met his eyes.

Chase met her eyes and searched them for any pain, but all he found were some flecks of black. Chase sighed, "Fine. But you're staying here tonight, no arguments." She smiled,

"Done." She agreed, "Now if I am going to be stuck here tonight we might as well make the most of it, grab the cupcakes, some blankets and some pillows. We are going to have a movie marathon, you guys ever heard of Bobby Wasabi?" They all shook their heads, "You guys will love him. I brought one of his movies, it's in my bag, I thought we could watch it tonight while we ate the cupcakes."

Bree squeed, "I'll get the blankets." she ran off, at a normal speed, to get them.

"I'll get the pillows." said Leo following her.

Seeing how quiet Adam was she looked at Chase, "Why don't you go help them." She tipped her head towards Adam, understanding that she wanted to talk he nodded and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Hey, Adam." Aggie patted the back of the couch and he reluctantly took a seat, making sure to put some distance between them. "I know you're upset about hurting me, but it was an accident. I'm not angry and I'm not upset."

"I hurt you. You're my friend and I hurt you. I couldn't control myself and I almost killed you." he said seriously.

"Actually it's my fault." said Leo, he and Bree stood at the bottom of the stairs carrying various pillows and blankets. "If I hadn't tricked you, you wouldn't have lost control and hurt her. So… I'm sorry, Adam and I'm sorry Aggie."

Leo gave both Aggie and Adam a hug, being extra careful with Aggie. "Okay, this is getting way too emotional for my tastes. Everyone, grab a pillow, blanket, cupcake and get comfortable." Leo, Bree and Adam set about finding comfortable places to sit, so Aggie turned to Chase when he came back with the cupcakes. She lifted her head off the couch and patted the spot beneath it, "You are going to be my pillow."

"Really now. And why is that?" he asked with a smirk,

"You look like you'd be an awesome pillow." she smiled, when he rolled his eyes, took a seat and placed her head on his lap. "Okay, Leo pop it in."

"What's it about?" asked Bree.

"Nope. No spoilers, just sit back and watch." Bree pouted, but relented and snuggled into her blanket. Leo cued up the movie and took his seat. The five drifted off to sleep towards the end of the film, and if Chase ran a hand through Aggie's hair every now and then, no one noticed, but the two of them.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: "Back From the Future"**

Both Leo's paced the living room trying to come up with a solution, well present Leo was, future Leo was just trying to talk "himself" into not missing the date with Janelle.

"I'm telling you, you can't change what happens." said future Leo. Present Leo shook his head.

"Can't or shouldn't?" sneered present Leo, he and his future self glared at each other,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Present Leo advanced on his future self, "It means that you don't even want to try and save them. All you care about is Janelle, and she is not worth losing my brothers and sister. I am going to save them with or without your help."

"You could die as well."

"Then at least I'll die trying to save them instead of just ignoring it and thinking only about myself."

_ Clap, clap, clap, clap! _

Both Leo's jumped at the sudden clapping noise, they turned simultaneously towards the sound and found Aggie sitting on the steps of the stairs. "Very well, said Leo. It's always better to die trying than to die a selfish coward."

Present Leo's eyes widened when he noticed what she was wearing. Skin tight black body armor with a hood that hid her hair from view, long sleeves and a high collar, black shin boots, gloves, two thigh holsters, and a pair of large black goggles rested on her neck. Present Leo's mouth opened and closed as he tried to say one of the several thoughts running through his head, but all he said was, "Are you wearing a catsuit?" Aggie rolled her eyes. Present Leo shook his head trying to wrap his head around what was happening, "Wait. What are you doing here? How did you get into my house? And why are you dressed like a ninja?"

Aggie smirked, got up and approached both Leo's. Seeing her approach present Leo backed up, causing her to stop, "Well, in order; I'm not wearing a cat suit. I am wearing body armor, I'm here to help you save Adam, Bree and Chase. I picked the lock of an upstairs window. And Roxy made this for me to wear so I sustain less damage." At the last part Aggie looked to a camera and rolled her eyes.

Present Leo became defensive at the mention of his siblings, "How did you know that they're in tr- I mean, what are you talking about?" Leo's voice became high pitch as he tried to cover up his slip, "Adam, Bree and Chase are fine, they just went out for some pizza."

She shook her head, "No. Adam, Bree and Chase are currently on a mission that is going to get them killed and future you would rather have you go on a date with Janelle than save them." At the mention of the other Leo being from the future they both tensed, "So I am here to help you get them home alive, but we have to be fast." Aggie walked past both Leo's and to the lab entrance at the back of the kitchen. Present Leo's eyes widened when the door's appeared and opened for her. She stepped in and gestured for them to join her, "You boys coming or not?"

Both Leo's shared a look, before joining her in the elevator, "Okay, how did you know about Adam, Bree and Chase?" asked present Leo.

"I know a lot of things. I know that Adam, Bree and Chase were going to shut down the Particle Collider, but were stopped from going on the mission when a you from seven years in the future appeared and explained that they would die on the mission. I know that they decided to go on the mission anyway and that if you are going to save them then you are going to need some help." The elevator came to a stop at the garage, "So we are going to hop into Davenport's Turbo Speedster and go save them."

Both Leo's followed her off of the elevator, "I still don't understand how you knew they were in trouble in the first place."

Aggie sighed, "I can access your homes camera feeds whenever I want."

"Why?" he asked, then paused, "Also that is super creepy."

She sighed in exasperation, "Leo, I will answer whatever questions you want after we save Adam, Bree and Chase, okay. Now get in the speedster so we can go." Aggie unclipped something from her belt and brought it up to her face. It was a fitted black half face mask, which obscured the lower half of her face, and donned her goggles that effectively hid the rest of her face. Both Leo's found the ensemble unnerving, _ She looks like a super villain's henchman. _

Present Leo nodded, "Let me get a bag ready and then we can go. And I expect answers."

"You'll get them. Now hurry up." Present Leo set about getting a bag ready, while Future Leo stayed behind and glared at Aggie.

"You know I always wondered why you disappeared after Adam, Bree and Chase died." He looked her up and down, "And I still don't understand. Who are you?"

"I'm your friend." she said.

He scoffed, "Really, because after Adam, Bree and Chase died I never heard from you again. You didn't come back to school, you never called, texted, emailed, hell you never even sent a letter. I needed my friend and you weren't there."

Aggie repressed a flinch at his hurt tone, and took a minute to absorb that fact before she answered, "I can't explain why a version of me did that in your past. All I do know is that right here, right now, I want to save my friends." Future Leo kept glaring at her until his past self returned carrying some food,

Future Leo tried to talk some sense into himself, "I'm not letting you do this, It's to dangerous." he lectured,

Present Leo rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about me. Besides, you're going to miss your date with Janelle."

Present Leo just brushed him off, "I'm okay with it."

Future Leo looked at his younger self incredulously, "Again, I'm not worried about you I'm worried about me."

Present Leo stopped packing and gave his future self a stern look, "Look, I'm the only chance Adam, Bree and Chase have…" Aggie cleared her throat, "_ We _ are the only chance Adam, Bree and Chase have." he amended, "They don't know that the room collapses. If we can get there quickly they can shut down the collider and we can still get them out in time."

"No Davenport's rover will fix everything. Besides you're still in that clumsy phase where you goof stuff up." explained Future Leo.

"Look I'm the one who messed up by telling Adam, Bree and Chase their fate. If they don't come back I'll never forgive myself."

Future Leo looked conflicted, but he sighed in resignation, "Fine. But I'm going with you." Both Leo's shared a smile, "It's time to send in some…"

"Back up/Back up!" They shouted, striking the same heroic pose.

"Well, back-up needs to hurry up if we want to save them." reminded Aggie,

Present Leo grabbed the keys to the Turbo Speedster, "I'll drive."

"Can't reach the pedals." said Future Leo

"You'll drive."

Aggie snagged the keys from both Leo's making them pout, "I'll drive. I don't trust either versions of you to be behind the wheel of this thing with me inside." All three got into the Speedster, "I think it goes without saying that my identity remains a secret. Adam, Bree and Chase don't need to know about me yet." Both Leo's nodded as the three boarded the Speeder and sped away from the Davenport home.

"Well, since we have such a long trip, why don't you answer a few of our questions." said Future Leo.

"Yeah, like why are you spying on my family?" demanded present Leo.

Aggie looked into the rear view mirror to eye the two sitting in the back, "I'm keeping an eye on your family." she corrected, "I don't really think any of you realize just how many powerful people would be positively drooling over Adam, Bree and Chase if their bionic secret ever got out. Not to mention the other unsavory characters that would love to get their hands on weaponized teenagers."

"They aren't weapons." declared present Leo, "They're just teenagers."

"The world won't see them that way." said Aggie.

"How long have you known about their Bionics?" asked Future Leo.

"I suspected something was different about them the first time they came to Mission Creek High. So I went to the party you threw and planted some bugs to learn more."

"You bugged my house!" cried Future Leo in outrage.

"So befriending us was just so you could keep an eye on us." sneered Leo. "It was all just an act."

"I got close to the four of you to protect your secret and let me tell you it wasn't always easy, Adam, Bree and Chase need some serious impulse control. But it's a good thing I was because I wasn't the only one keeping an eye on your family."

That caught both Leo's attention, "What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the football game you guys played against the football team?" Both Leo's winced, "Well, when I went to walk home from the park I spotted a photographer taking pictures of you guys and decided to have a word with him. Turns out he was hired to keep an eye on Adam, Bree and Chase and report back to his employer if he ever saw the three do anything strange. Thankfully, I got to him before he sent anything back and I got a name, Darren Port. It's a fake name, but I've worked with less. My sister Roxy and I have been looking for any leads on who he really is, if it even is a he." She explained.

"Why would you do that for us? You didn't even know us, so why help?" asked Present Leo

"Because I don't want them to be used like I was." She hesitated, and in her hesitation a voice crackled to life over the com in her helmet,

_ "You might as well tell them a little bit. Leo's going to ask questions after today no matter what you do and it would be better to answer him honestly. We need him on our side." _ advised Roxy. She had been keeping an eye on the three and was giving Aggie directions to Adam, Bree and Chases location via her coms.

"What do you mean?" asked Future Leo.

"I'm like Adam, Bree and Chase,"

Present Leo's eyes widened, "You're bionic?"

Aggie sighed, "No." she answered much to their confusion, "To make a long story short, I was genetically enhanced by my mother who was a brilliant geneticist. Growing up, I did a lot of bad things for a lot of bad people, up until a year ago-"

"When you came to Mission Creek High." supplied future Leo.

Aggie nodded, "I have done awful things Leo." she admitted gripping the steering wheel tightly, "Because for the longest time I didn't have anyone to show me that I could make better choices." Aggie paused, to steady her breathing and compose herself before continuing, "I want to help Adam, Bree and Chase make choices that are better than the ones I made. I promised myself that I would keep an eye on them, keep them under the radar and step in when I needed to, to protect them, like now."

"Who helped you?" asked present Leo.

"Leo. I will tell you a lot of things, but I won't tell you that." she said. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but please believe me when I say that I want to keep your family safe."

"I believe you." said Present Leo. Surprising the other two occupants of the Speeder.

"You do/You do?"questioned Aggie and future Leo.

"You wouldn't be doing this if you didn't want to help. I mean the spying is creepy, but you want to help them make good choices. So I believe you, I don't trust you, but I believe you." he explained,

"Fair enough." Aggie chuckled, "You're not as naive as you look kid."

Both Leo's laughed too, until they processed what she had said, "Hey/Hey!" they cried making Aggie laugh harder.

**Time Skip!**

Both Leo's and Aggie raced through the facility to get to Adam, Bree, and Chase. Aggie led the way via instructions from Roxy who was also keeping an eye on the three Davenports as they executed their mission. Aggie moved silently through the facility while both Leo's sounded like asthmatic bulls in a china shop, future Leo was in better shape than his present self, but not by much. _ "Okay, we have got to get that boy to do some cardio when this is all over. I can hear his wheezing from here." _ said Roxy on Aggie's head set, _ "They're just around the corner." _Aggie rounded the corner of the tunnel, all three Davenports jumped and readied themselves, until the Leo's rounded the corner too,

"Leo!" shouted the Davenports, in confusion

"Guys!" he wheezed out in exclamation.

"What's Leo doing there and who is that?" demanded Mr. Davenport from his rover. All three eyed the stranger dressed in black wearily, especially the guns on their thighs.

"Did you shut down the collider?" asked Leo, once he caught his breath.

"Yeah, we just finished." answered Chase, he didn't take his eyes off of the stranger.

"Then get out of there. Fast!" he ordered,

"The room's about to collapse." explained future Leo, but it was no use, they couldn't hear him over the rumbling of the collapsing building.

"What?" they asked

Present Leo and Aggie both spotted the break in the ceiling and ran towards the three, they pushed the three out of the way just as the ceiling came crashing down. Aggie shoved Leo to the ground and covered him using her own body as a shield.

She almost cried out in pain as she felt her bones break and fracture. She kept her eyes locked on Leo who was shaking, she looked for any visible injury and sighed in relief when she couldn't find any.

_ "Agatha, can you hear me? Are you okay, yet?" _ Roxy's voice was calm, she knew that Aggie would be okay.

"I'm here, Roxy. A little worse for wear, but I'll be okay. Leo's fine. What about Adam, Bree and Chase?"

_ "They're fine. Now you just need to get out of that rubble." _

Aggie shifted a little and winced, "Yeah, easier said than done. I'm gonna have to wait a bit for my back to heal enough for me to start digging us out." Aggie froze when she felt some of the rubble move.

_ "Maybe not. Adam's digging you out." _

"Well, that's one less thing for me to do. Activate the voice modulator, no use having them recognize that."

_ "Already done." _

"You'll have to help reset some of my vertebrae when I get back." When Aggie felt some of the rubble being removed from her back she rolled Leo over onto his back. He yelped when he came face to face with her masked face, but she placed a hand on his mouth to silence him, "Don't tell them who I am." Leo nodded and so she removed her hand. When the last of the rubble was removed, she got off of Leo, she bit her lip and pushed down her pain, to appear unharmed. She could feel her back healing wrong, but forced herself through the pain to stand up straight.

Leo gave his siblings a stern look, "Next time I tell you to get out… Get Out!" he reprimanded.

Adam pushed past Aggie with a big smile, pulled Leo off the floor and into a bone crushing hug, "I am so happy you're alive!" He shouted, placing him on the ground again he held out a hand, "You owe me five bucks." he stated, Leo gave him a deadpanned look,

"Oh, no! The blast door is sealing." said Chase spotting the slowly lowering door. Adam screamed and ran from the room, everyone watched him go, "Everyone out now!" he ordered. Aggie was the last to leave the room and followed behind the group.

Once they were all above ground, Chase let Mr. Davenport know that they were all safe and on their way back home since the rover had been left behind. Once that was done he eyed Aggie in suspicion, the person seemed like they were studying him too so he decided to speak first, "Leo, who is this?"

Leo, who was currently being fussed over by Adam and Bree frowned. He couldn't tell them it was Aggie, luckily she answered for him. "Orion." The modulator in her mask disguised her voice, so the three didn't recognize it.

"Orion? Wait, were you the one that helped us with the runaway train?" asked Bree. Aggie nodded.

"If that's true, then I guess I should say thanks, for helping us, again." Chase held out his hand for Orion to shake. They hesitated for a moment before accepting it, "You saved not only our lives, but Leo's as well and that means a lot to us." Chase observed the black substance coming out of a cut on the arm of Orion's suit and frowned, "Are you hurt? What am I saying of course you are, you just had an entire ceiling fall on your back. Come back with us and we can see about tending to your wounds." Chase gestured to the Speedster, "Everyone get in and let's head home." Orion nodded and followed the group into the Speedster. They handed future Leo the keys, much to his surprise,

"I thought you said you didn't trust me to drive while you were inside?" Orion merely shrugged and settled into a seat with their back not touching it. Future Leo eagerly got the Speedster started and drove the group back to the Davenport home. Half way there the three became curious.

"So if you're Orion, then who's Cedalion?" asked Bree.

"My Partner." answered Orion.

"Where are they?" asked Adam.

"Back at base."

"You have a base?" asked Adam in excitement, "Awesome! I wanna see it."

"No." Adam pouted at the negative.

"Why are you carrying guns?" asked Chase.

"Why does anyone carry a gun." she fired back. Chase frowned.

Aggie took note of how close they were to the Davenport home and turned to address Chase, "We will be in touch." Aggie then bailed out of the Speedster, she rolled when she hit the ground and ran for cover, she heard their shouts and the speedster come to a stop, but she moved before they could find her.

_ "So I can add road rash to the list of injuries sustained today." _ snarked Roxy.

"Just get the tweezers ready, please." pleaded Aggie, "I've got a splitting headache."

**Time Jump! The Lab**

Mr. Davenport met his children at the entrance to the lab with hugs, "I am so glad you guys are all alright. What were you thinking!" he demanded. He gestured for the three to enter the lab while he turned his sights on the Leo's, "And you… Are grounded until…" he looked between the two, "... until you become you." he declared, pointing to present Leo then to future Leo.

"Look Big D, I know you were worried, but it all worked out. I…" Present Leo nudged his shoulder, "... I mean, we changed the course of the mission and saved Adam, Bree and Chase." said Future Leo.

"I think what he's trying to say is, if they save the world and I saved them then I saved the world." present Leo did a heroic pose, which future Leo then copied.

"Still grounded." said Davenport, making both Leo's pout. "And we need to talk about you bringing an unauthorized person on a dangerous mission. What were you thinking?'

"I was thinking that I might need help saving my brothers and sister. Like you guys have repeatedly pointed out, I'm not bonic. I knew that I would be putting my life on the line, so I called in some back up of my own." explained Present Leo.

"And who exactly was you 'back up'?" questioned Davenport.

"Orion."

"And how did you contact them?" asked Davenport.

"I didn't. They just showed up and offered to help." explained Leo, sticking to the truth.

"What I wanna know is how they were able to walk off that rubble like it was nothing." said Chase, "I mean there was this black substance coming from a cut on her arm, but…"

"What makes you think Orion's a she?" questioned Leo, internally panicking a little at the idea of Chase figuring out Orion's identity.

Chase scoffed, "Like I was the only one who noticed that figure." he said, everyone but Davenport nodded in agreement, "She shielded you with her body and walked away like it was nothing. Whoever she is, she isn't normal."

"I think that black stuff coming out of her was her blood." said Adam, surprising everyone, "What? It was coming out of a rip in her suit, so it's a safe assumption to say that it was her blood right?"

"Wow. That was actually logically sound." said Chase, astounded by his brother's observation. Adam gave a big smile at the complement.

"Anyway, we all just need to keep an eye on this Orion and Cedalion. They may be helping us now, but we don't know their motives or even who they really are." All three nodded their heads, "By the way Janelle dropped by, she seemed a little upset." Both Leo's looked worried,

Future Leo brought out his holo-phone and pulled up the picture of him and Janelle. It changed before their very eyes, Janelle became a dog, "I end up alone with a dog." said present Leo.

"You better fix this. I'm not walking down the aisle with that." said Future Leo in disgust.

Adam came to stand next to him, "Aww. Don't be silly, you can't bring a dog to the movies." Everyone eyed Adam in confusion.

"And he's back." said Chase.

Unbeknownst to the six, they were being watched by Aggie and Roxy over their surveillance system. Aggie laid on a massage chair in the living room watching the monitor displaying the lab, while Roxy rearranged her spinal vertebrae. Aggie gripped the leather of the seat so tight that she already ripped through it. "Be honest. How upset are you that Donald Davenport cracks time travel before you do?"

Roxy, in response, yanked a vertebrae into place causing her to flinch, "Very. But since we saved Adam, Bree and Chase, thus changing the future, I don't see why I can't beat him to the punch now. After all I did sneak into the house and scan that chair of his, with all the data I gathered I'll be sure to beat him this time."

"Are you taking a shortcut-ouch!"

Roxy smirked, "No, that technology technically doesn't exist yet, how do we know Davenport doesn't steal it from me first?" The two shared a laugh and went quiet again, to watch the monitor. When future Leo disappeared Aggie spoke up again.

"He's gonna have a lot of questions."

"He may even come here to get them." added Roxy, she finished realigning the last vertebrae, Roxy closed the skin of Aggies back, and watched the skin knit back together, "Done. You can sit up now." Aggie did and donned the shirt Roxy handed to her.

"Guess I'll just have to answer them, honestly. Leo is the first step in gaining the other's trust."

"So… Are we going to talk about you leaving behind the coat I gave you?" asked Roxy

"It makes too much noise. If I had to be quiet, the coat wouldn't have helped."

"Uh huh. Being quiet. You sure it had nothing to do with wanting a certain bionic genius to notice your womanly figure?"

Aggie blushed grey, then raised an eyebrow at Roxy in challenge, "Just as sure as I am when I noticed you zooming in the cameras on a certain bionic tanks smile." Now it was Roxy's turn to blush. "You know I could introduce you. Then you could see that smile up close." she teased.

Roxy shook her head, "Not yet. I still don't know how to handle being around a lot of people."

Aggie frowned, "You're going to have to start getting out of this apartment sometime. Why not with a group of friends?"

"Your friends." she corrected

"They'd be your friends too. Plus, Adam's got quite the protective streak, he wouldn't let anything happen to you." Roxy's blush deepened, "I bet he'd even find you adorable."

"Okay, enough. I guess I could handle a brief introduction." she relented.

Aggie gave her a hug and a big smile, "That's my girl! Now let's talk about that suit of your's cause honestly I think it could breathe better." Roxy scoffed,

"There is nothing wrong with my designs…" Aggie listened to Roxy rant and tried to think of ways to get her and Adam together. _ Who knows, maybe they'd be good together. _

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Chip Switch"**

"Do you have throwing stars? What about kunai? Oh, Oh what about a katana?" asked Leo with wide excited eyes.

Aggie sighed in frustration, "Leo. For the last time I am not a ninja." Aggie had been answering Leo's questions for the past two weeks and each and everyone linked to Leo's belief that she was a disgraced ninja trying to regain her honor, by protecting the innocent. The two were currently walking to one of their shared classes, and Leo had more questions.

"I hear you, but what I don't hear is you saying that you don't have throwing stars, kunai and a katana." He gave her a smug look.

Aggie rolled her eyes, "Yes, I have them…"

"Ha!" declared Leo in triumph.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm a ninja. It just means I have a thing for blades, which is true. I prefer them to guns." She argued.

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't."

Leo stopped in the hall and pulled Aggie to stand with him by some unoccupied lockers, "Are you or were you not a mercenary for hire?" he asked

Aggie frowned, "Sometimes."

"Have you ever used deception, espionage, or surprise attacks?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever committed arson as a form of sabotage?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever used a disguise to gather information?"

"Yes."

"Do you dress in all black to better conceal yourself when you need to be sneaky?"

She rolled her eyes at the work 'sneaky', "Sometimes."

"Then you're a ninja." Stated Leo.

Aggie eyed him with a defeated look, "No matter how many times I tell you I'm not a ninja, you're not going to listen to me are you?"

"Nope." Answered Leo with a big smile. She sighed and began walking again. They rounded the corner and Aggie went to take the stairs while Leo went to the elevator.

Aggie gave him a confused look, "What are you doing? It's just one flight of stairs."

"Yeah, but why walk when I can stand and sway to elevator music." He said dismissively.

Aggie frowned and moved to lean against the wall next to Leo as he waited for the elevator car, "You know if you really want to help your siblings on their missions then you are going to have to get into better shape."

"Seriously? Look at me. I'm built like a baby bird." He motioned to himself to emphasize his point, and she had to admit he had a point. Leo's frame was frail and slight, he regularly looked like he could be knocked over by a stiff breeze. "Besides I've done a good job as their back up so far."

Aggie gave him an unimpressed look, "You mean stowing away on their first mission and leaving behind the one thing they needed to complete the mission with no fatalities?"

"Well—"

"Or when you almost got yourself killed pushing them out of the way of the collapsing ceiling?"

"You did the same thing." He countered.

"Because I knew that I would survive. I would have been injured, but I would have lived. You on the other hand would have been turned into a stain." Leo looked chastised now, "Look I'm not saying you will never be able to help them. All I'm saying is that if you do want to help them, then you need to take this seriously."

"I do take it seriously." He said, "I just don't let that stop me from seeing how awesome it is." Aggie rolled her eyes at his goofy smile.

"Yeah, well if you are taking it seriously then you need to step up your physical routines, like… taking the stairs and not the elevator."

"But it's faster." He whined.

She smirked, "Okay then. Let's make a bet, we race to the ground floor. You take the elevator while I take the stairs. If you get there first, I'll let you continue with your own physical routines no matter how minimal they are. But if I win you start following a routine, I give you." Leo smiled smugly and shook her hand sealing the deal. The elevator doors opened, "I'll start once the doors close." Leo sauntered into the elevator, already believing that he won their bet. Aggie shook her head, _ He really needs to think things through more. Guess I'll add mental exercises to the list. _ Leo waved to her as the doors closed and she waved back. As soon as the doors shut she ran down the stairs, easily weaving in between students, and in no time she arrived at the first floor. She spotted her objective easily, Principal Perry was glaring at passing students making sure that they went to their classes and didn't skip. Principal Perry also happened to be standing in front of the elevator, unbeknownst to Leo principal Perry always occupied that spot at the same time every day.

She also didn't like students using the elevator unless they had a good reason, like wheelchairs, injuries or disabilities. So, when the doors opened to reveal Leo swaying to the music with his eyes closed without a care in the world Perry was upset. "Dooley! What are you doing in my elevator?" she demanded.

Leo jumped and opened his eyes, thinking fast he said, "I'm enjoying the music. Today is "love songs from the nineties." Wanna dance?" he held out his arms in invitation, causing Aggie to stifle her giggles.

Principal Perry was not impressed and approached the elevator, "Use the stairs!" Perry motioned for Leo to get out and he did, "This is exactly how healthy kids become unhealthy adults." She lectured.

Now it was Leo's turn to be unimpressed, "Really?" He questioned, he eyed her from head to toe, "Are we having this conversation?"

Perry frowned, "For your information, I'm a speed walker. Maybe you've seen me at the Mission Creek Mall giving the shoppers a little eye candy." Leo shivered in disgust as Perry power walked away.

Aggie smiled and waved at Leo, whose shoulders slumped in defeat, "You lost. I'll give you a list of exercises and I will know if you don't do them."

"Let me guess by spying on me?"

"No. I'll be giving you a monthly test. If you don't pass, then I'll know you haven't been doing the exercises." She explained, Leo groaned.

"Come on. Aren't I brutalized enough in P.E?"

Aggie's smirk became feral, "No." Leo became pale.

"Listen up space fillers!" Students crowded around Principal Perry, to listen to her announcement, including Leo and Aggie, "This is Emergency Preparedness Week. An emergency drill can happen at any time. So, when the alarm sounds, you must evacuate the building in an orderly fashion. Like cattle, if cattle had acne… and braces… and a future filling up my gas tank." Perry laughed a little before speed walking away.

Aggie turned to Leo, "That means no more riding in elevators. During an emergency an elevator is one of the most dangerous places to be. Besides you will want to start on the stairs right away."

"Why?"

"Because you are going to go running with me every weekend morning." She smiled at his answering groan.

"So you're going to help me with the exercises?" Leo perked up a little at that, "You're going to be my sensei?"

Aggie growled, the sound frightening Leo a little, "No. You will go running with me because I know it's the one thing you are most likely to skip out on. I am not your sensei or your mentor. I am merely your friend trying to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"Aw, you softy." At this Aggie became tense, her head snapped up and her eyes met Leo's. Leo gasped when her eyes became black and completely devoid of light, he stood frozen in place with fright. Her face had also changed a little, her skin was more grey and a few black veins appeared around her eyes, making her look like a ghoulish creature.

"I am not soft." She growled out.

Leo shook his head, but didn't take his eyes off of her. "No ma'am. You are hard, like a rock." He squeaked out. Aggie let her eyes return to a harmless blue before rolling her eyes.

"Calm down. I was just making a point. I don't hurt my friends…" he sighed in relief, "… Unless I have to." He tensed again at that, but glared when he saw the mirth in her, thankfully, blue eyes.

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny. Just scare the normal guy into wetting his pants." When Aggie raised an eyebrow he backtracked, "Not that I did." Leo stared into her eyes for a moment and then asked, "How did you do that? Cause that was cool and terrifying, but mostly cool."

Aggie spotted Adam, Bree and Chase, "Why don't you go talk to your sibs. I need to go home and check in with Roxy on her progress on Daren Port." she said avoiding his question.

Leo looked worried, "Have you learned anything new?" he asked.

Aggie shook her head, "I don't know. Roxy has been working non-stop since she started the search. I had to resort to drugging her coffee the other day just so she would get some sleep."

"You drugged your sister?" he asked incredulously.

"She wouldn't sleep, the only reason she eats is because I've threatened to hook her up to an I.V. She hates needles." She added the last part when she saw his confused look.

"Okay well, let me know if you find anything. I want to know who this person is too." Aggie nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow with your list." She smirked as she left hearing him groan. Though later Aggie would smack herself for leaving early and not heading off the fours latest scheme.

**Time Skip!**

Aggie watched Roxy, who was stationed in front of her monitors, with worry. Roxy did not acknowledge her until she pulled her from her monitors and deposited her in front of a plate of food. She ate without a word and it was only after she drank an entire bottle of water that Aggie allowed her to return to her monitors. Aggie knew Roxy long enough to know that if she had found something she would have been on her the second she entered their home. She also knew that if Roxy kept this up she'd end up in the hospital, _ again. _

"Rox-"

"I got him!" yelled Roxy triumphantly, jumping out of her chair she whirled around to face Aggie with a big smile on her face. "I know who Darren Port is!"

Aggie smiled as well and approached her sister, "Well done, Roxy." The two hugged, Aggie used the opportunity to move Roxy to the couch, "Who is it?" she asked once Roxy was situated comfortably.

"Douglas Davenport! Donald Davenport's little brother." she explained. Aggie's eyes widened.

"The one Donald tried very hard to erase? The one that's dead?"

Roxy nodded, "The very same, apparently he faked his death." Aggie groaned, faking a death was never a god a sign. _ Only a certain type of people fake their own death, _She voiced this to Roxy who gave her a look, "Haven't you faked your death?"

"You just proved my point." She fired back.

"Well it turns out that Douglas is the evil twin in this situation. Not that he and Donald are twins, but that Donald is the good son and Douglas not so much."

"Get to the point Rox."

"Right so, Douglas did help Donald build Davenport industries. In fact from what I can tell he was the smarter of the two, but he was also involved with some less than legitimate people. Which is probably why he faked his death, and then he began popping up every so often under a different fake name. But he fell back into bad habits, I've traced his aliases to arms dealers, smugglers, and some common criminals, though he has never been caught, or well, Douglas Davenport has never been caught, he has been caught under his other aliases. Including one Darren Port."

"So we know, the who. Now all we need is the why."

"That's a no brainer. He wants Adam, Bree and Chase. He'll replicate their bionics and sell the tech to the highest bidder. Or at least that's what he's been doing ever since his death."

"So he's watching them, waiting for the most opportune moment to take them and use them for his own purposes." Aggie's eyes went dark at that, _ over my dead body, _ "Do we know where he is now?"

Roxy sighed and shook her head, "I lost his trail in Budapest."

"What about the number from Mr. Woodcomb's phone?"

Roxy shook her head, "He used a burner phone, so that's a dead end. We have to wait until he makes another move." Aggie growled, "I know that it isn't the best strategy but right now it's all we got."

Aggie sighed, she knew Roxy was right, no matter how angry it made her feel, "Leo wants to be kept in the loop about this."

"You can't tell him. He won't be able to keep his mouth shut."

"I know. I'll just tell him you haven't found anything." Aggie noticed Roxy's drooping eyes and smiled, "Come on let's get you to bed, you've barely slept." It spoke volumes when Roxy didn't protest and just nodded her head letting Aggie lead her up to her room. Aggie got Roxy situated on her bed then headed back down stairs and straight to Roxy's monitors.

She sat down and easily pulled up the information Roxy had dug up on one Darren Port aka Douglas Orville Davenport, _ No wonder he turned out to be a bad egg, who names their kid Orville, even as a middle name. Something isn't adding up though. How does he know about Adam, Bree and Chase. He told Woodcomb to report to him if he saw three children, two boys and a girl. He didn't know what they would like, which means he has seen them but not for several years. _

Aggie's eyes widened as her brain began to form a picture. _So the last time he saw them was most likely when they were still toddlers, which explains why he couldn't give Woodcomb more details and he said to report back if he saw them do anything weird, so he knew about their bionics. Which means…._ _He was involved in giving the three their bionics, but then why does he need them. If he's done it before why hasn't he made more? Maybe Donald took them away from him after he succeeded and he didn't have time to see if he even was successful. No, there is another reason why he wants Adam, Bree and Chase. _

_ Maybe… _ Aggie pulled up a picture of Douglas, Donald, Adam, Bree and Chase. She studied all the images picking out dominant traits shared, between the three and Donald, and then the similarities between the three and Douglas. They shared more with Douglas, Aggie still wasn't convinced with her theory, _ They're brothers, they share the same genetics so either of them could easily be the father. A DNA test would be more conclusive. _ Aggie rubbed her temples, she could feel a headache coming on. If Douglas was the three's father then this would pose a problem for the future, _ especially if they don't know. Which they most likely don't and when Douglas makes his move he's going to use that to gain their trust. After all Donald kept them in a lab for most of their lives and lied to them about being their biological father. He'll wait to strike when the three are emotionally vulnerable, ideally after a fight with Donald and approach them. Which means that I need to be the first call they make when something like that happens. I'll talk to Roxy about setting up some type of alert system tomorrow. _

Aggie & Roxy would be so caught up in their planning the next morning to notice the three switching their chips on the security feed.

**Next Day at Mission Creek High**

_ Oh, for fucks sake. _ Aggie slammed her locker closed as she glared at the trio on the stairs. She had just witnessed Chase break the guardrail of the stairs with one hand, Adam speed away and return in the blink of an eye, and she'd put money on Bree being as smart as Chase now. _ What did they do? Where's Leo? _ Knowing that she couldn't get the truth from the trio she looked for Leo, she also pulled out her phone to text Roxy to check the lab security footage for anything that would indicate the three somehow switching abilities.

Aggie looked up from her phone when the school alarm sounded, she heard Perry shouting for students to leave the building. Looking back at the trio she spotted Bree doing an impersonation of Chase, Aggie watched her writhe on the floor screaming clutching her ears in pain, with an annoyed look. _ Where the hell is Leo? _ Aggie froze, _ He wouldn't. _ Thinking again Aggie growled, _ Yes he would. _ Aggie made her way to the school elevator, leaving the trio to their own devices for the time being.

She rounded the corner just in time to see Perry stop the closing doors and enter the elevator. "Not so fast." said Perry.

_ That nimrod! I am adding an extra 10 everything to his list for this. _ Leo had been avoiding her all morning, she believed it was so she couldn't give him the list of exercises, she decided to let him run and then break into his bedroom to give it to him. She thought it would be a good way to teach him that avoiding her was useless. But now she understood that he was avoiding her to keep her from finding out about what his siblings had done.

Aggie approached the elevator intent on pulling Leo out so that she could interrogate him about what his siblings had done, "Dooley what are you thinking? In an emergency this elevator is the worst place you could be." lectured Perry.

"Well, it is now that you're here." grumbled Leo.

"That's exactly what I told him yesterday, Principle Perry." said Aggie stepping into the elevator, "I'll escort him outside." She would have smiled at Leo's frightened gulp at being caught by her, but his attention soon shifted to the closing doors.

"We're going up." said Leo

"Did either of you push a button?" asked Perry

Aggie shook her head, "No. You must have bumped it when you shifted your center of gravy-Gravity." said Leo. Aggie rolled her eyes.

"It's fine we'll just get off when it stops and take the _ stairs. _" Aggie enunciated the word stairs and squeezed Leo's arm a little to get her point across. When the car suddenly stopped Perry and Leo exchanged worried looks. "And this is exactly why you do not use an elevator in an emergency." Leo wilted under her glare, he thought she was angry about being trapped in the elevator and in part she was, but the two things that irritated her the most were 1.) The fact that she could just get out of the elevator by using the top hatch to go into the elevator shaft and open the floor doors, but because Perry was there too she couldn't and 2.) Because Perry was there she couldn't interrogate Leo about Adam, Bree and Chase.

Perry tried a couple of the buttons, "Huh, powers still on, must be a fuse." She turned to address Leo and Aggie, "The one day I don't wear my tool belt."

Leo put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out, "Hey I have a paperclip." he held it up for both women to see, neither were impressed.

"Well, that would certainly come in handy…" she took the paper clip, "If we need to hold two papers together." Perry threw it to the floor in frustration. Leo and Aggie watched Perry squat in front of the doors and pry them apart long enough to see that the car was stuck between floors. While Aggie was impressed Leo was horrified. "Great. We're stuck between floors." she huffed out as she caught her breath. At Leo's horrified look she glared, "Don't look at me like that. In high school I was an all state squatter."

"How about we use the emergency phone to let people know that we are stuck in the elevator and need someone to come and get us out." Aggie gestured to the phone box,

"Good idea." said Perry. She opened the box and picked up the receiver. "Listen up generation epic fail. It's your fearless yet lovable leader Principal Perry. I am stuck in the elevator. Repeat: I am stuck in the elevator! Again: _ I am stuck in the elevator. _" Leo took a step away from Perry when she started yelling.

When Perry put the receiver back Leo picked it up, "Hey! I'm in here too! Repeat: I am in here too. Again: _ I am in here too! _" He cried out, when he noticed Aggie raising an eyebrow he added, "Oh and Aggie's in here too. So if any superheroes are listening. I could sure use some help."

Aggie eyed both of them, "Okay... I was thinking more along the lines of calling emergency services to get us out, since all the students have most likely evacuated the building. In fact let me just use my phone to call them."

Perry glared at her, "Why didn't you do that in the first place?" she sneered.

Aggie glared right back at Perry, _ Don't push it muffin-top. _ She pulled out her phone and saw the texts that Roxy had sent her.

**R: ** ** _So it turns out that the trio decided to trade chips, without consulting Donald first._ **

**R:** ** _ Oh, and they are the ones that trapped you, Perry and Leo in the elevator._ **

The last text had a link attached to it and when she clicked on it she saw footage of Chase using Adam's heat vision and accidentally frying the elevator buttons and the wiring. _ Thank god for paranoia. _ Roxy had installed her own cameras throughout Mission Creek High when Aggie became a student, Aggie had agreed when Roxy confided that she had the cameras put in so that she could keep an eye on Agatha and _ "Watch her back." _

"Well. What's taking so long?" demanded Perry.

Aggie withheld a growl when Perry tried to grab her phone, "I'm not getting any reception in here." she lied. She closed her messages and turned off her signal before showing it to Perry, "See. No bars." Perry turned away from the screen in anger, but Leo had a suspicious look on his face. Aggie simply rolled her eyes and motioned him to come closer. He moved closer and she typed out what she wanted to say on her phone, so Perry wouldn't hear.

**Chase accidentally fried the wiring with his heat vision**

Leo's eyes widened. Aggie glared and typed out another message.

**How could you let them switch their chips. There is a reason they do not have the same abilities. Not to mention the fact that they have no experience with them whatsoever**

Before Leo could defend himself Aggie held up a hand and sniffed the air, when Leo noticed what she was doing he did the same. "I smell something burning. Do you think there's a fire?!" asked Leo looking at Aggie with a panic expression on his face. Before she could say anything Perry spoke up.

"Well if there is, the fire is either gonna melt the cables and we'll plummet three stories, or the fire will melt us and we'll plummet _ three stories!" _

Leo stood frozen in terror, "Is it too late to take the stairs?" Aggie slapped his arm causing him to wince and rub at the no doubt forming bruise.

They all felt it when whatever cables were on fire snapped. The whole car shook and groaned, Perry and Leo started screaming, Leo ran to the buttons and started pressing every one of them while Perry looked around wildly, as if she could find a window or something to escape through. Aggie braced herself in the corner and watched the two of them with an angry frown. _ The last time I got thrown down an elevator shaft there was a lot less screaming. _ When the car settled Perry and Leo took deep breaths to calm themselves, while Aggie slid down the wall to sit in the corner.

She heard Adam yell _ "Sorry buddy!" _ but luckily Perry and Leo didn't seem to hear it, which she was thankful for because the last thing she needed was for Perry and Leo to start screaming again. She perked up when she heard Chases voice next.

_"Leo, we have to run home real quick. Don't go anywhere_?" Aggie rolled her eyes, _ Finally. She honestly didn't understand why they hadn't already gone home and switched their chips back. _

Leo wasn't impressed either, "Really? Where am I going to go?" he demanded

"Don't come over here." said Perry

Leo rolled his eyes, which made him spot the emergency hatch at the top of the elevator, "Hey. hey, there's a hatch on the roof. Maybe we can climb out."

"Great idea! Lock your hands, I'll use them as a stepladder." Perry lifted her foot, but Leo just gave her a deadpan look.

"Yeah, how about you lock _ your _ hands?" he said. Perry shrugged, got down and locked her fingers together. Aggie shook her head as she watched Leo attempt to climb onto Perry's back. _ If the cables are on fire then that means there is a fire in the elevator shaft, which means we should keep the hatch closed. Thankfully there is most likely no fire, as the smoke would have seeped into the car a little making it hard for us to breathe. Although this does present an opportunity for me to leave. _ Aggie dismissed the thought as soon as it came to her. _ No. The old you would have done that. The new you, wouldn't leave these two alone, they'd tear each other apart. _

"That's not a hand hold! Climb faster!" yelled Perry. She grunted under Leo's less than graceful ascent.

"I can't-" grunted Leo, "It's like climbing a marshmallow mountain!" Aggie snorted, luckily neither Perry or Leo heard it. Leo gave up and got off of Perry, and both proceeded to bite their nails.

"You're a nail-biter?" questioned Perry in shock when she saw what Leo was doing.

Leo was shocked too, "Well, yeah, sometimes when I get nervous." Aggie's eyes widened in horror at what she was witnessing, _ Oh please let the car fall. _

"Me too!" exclaimed Perry

"It helps me feel…"

"More in control." they both finished.

"The thumbs my favorite. It's the filet mignon of fingers." said Perry with a creepy smile holding up the thumb she was previously gnawing on. Aggie cringed, _ This is seriously not happening. _

Leo felt the same way Aggie did, "Good to know, principal Perry."

"Call me Terry."

Leo was as done with the bonding as Aggie was, because he said "Call me a cab."

"Okay enough bonding. Let me get to the hatch and see what the situation is up there." Aggie got up and moved to be underneath the hatch. Perry wasn't happy about her decision.

"No way. It's bad enough that a student with your condition is in this situation in the first place. I will not allow you to put yourself in more danger by going up there." Aggie rolled her eyes.

"We are currently trapped in an elevator car between floors, at least one wire holding this thing up has snapped and we don't know if the other wires are melting as we speak. I don't think me going up there is any more dangerous than just sitting here waiting for this thing to plummet three stories." She shrugged, "Besides I'll die either way if this thing decides to plummet, I'll just be the last one to die."

"Wow. Way to keep a positive attitude, Aggie." deadpanned Leo.

Aggie rolled her eyes and motioned for them to step back, "Just give me room."

"Don't you want one of us to be a stepladder for you?" asked Leo,

"After that performance, no." Aggie judged the distance between her and the hatch. She turned to face the wall to her right and backed up to the opposite wall. She bent her knees and flung herself at the wall and using her left foot pushed herself off the wall and up to the hatch. She hit her mark, pushed the hatch open and braced her hands on either side of the outside of the hatch. She then pulled herself through the hatch and sat herself on the side leaving her feet to dangle into the car.

"Woah. What are you part spider monkey." remarked Leo.

"Possibly." she grumbled

"What?" asked Leo

"Nothing."

"What's it look like up there? Are the cables melting? How many are still holding us up?" questioned Perry.

Aggie inspected the cables and she cursed Chase, "Two of the cables have snapped, and the remaining two are currently melting." Aggie felt herself sweating due to the heat coming off of the two cables. _ The last time I sweat there was a nuclear bomb involved. Those three better hurry up or I'm getting us out of here. _

"Just so you know if it comes down to you or me, I've got some bad news for ya." informed Perry.

"What about Aggie?" asked Leo.

Perry shrugged, "She's a lost cause. I could kill her with a paper cut."

"And I could kill you with a post-it-note." growled Aggie. Leo's eyes widened.

"What was that?" asked Perry

"Nothing. She didn't say anything. The stress must be getting to you." Perry nodded and when she looked away Leo looked up at Aggie and glared at her. She shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Anyway, we shouldn't worry. I know Adam, Bree and Chase will get us out of here. They always got my back." Stated Leo confidently.

"It must be nice to have friends who care about you so much. When I was your age I got picked on all the time." Aggie rolled her eyes, pulled her legs out of the car and crossed them to sit comfortably in the shaft. "'Isn't Terry a boy's name?'" she laughed nastily "No! I'm just glad they never found out my middle name is 'Cherry.'"

Leo stifled his laughter at that particular piece of information, "Wait. So your full name… is Terry Cherry Perry." Even Aggie found that ridiculous and she had picked her own name.

"I know right? When I say it people think I'm ordering ice cream."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, at my last school, the mean kids didn't call me Leo Dooley, they called me Leo 'Doody'." When Perry began laughing Leo frowned, "Hey, hey, ease up there Cherry."

Perry gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry. I became a principal so I could make sure kids like me never get picked on. Now here I am using my power to ick on kids!" Perry turned away from Leo and began crying a little, "I'm no better than those bullies were! Sorry, Dooley. I didn't mean for you to see me like this."

"Call me Leo." he said, trying to get her to calm down. It didn't work the way he thought it would.

"Don't be fresh!" she commanded. Leo backed away and looked up at the hatch.

"What about you Aggie what's your full name."

"Oh, no. Don't drag me into this whole bonding thing. I am in the elevator shaft." she called back. Aggie shifted a little when she heard some creaking beneath them, soon the elevator car started to move up. Unfortunately they only moved a couple of feet before the cable snapped, Aggie grabbed the hatch edges and hung on as the car began to plummet and then stop. Feeling a pain in her right leg Aggie looked down and saw that some of the flesh had been torn off when it briefly touched the shaft wall when they plummeted. _ Thank god I wore shorts today. _ She could easily clean the excess blood off her leg once it healed and avoid having to explain why the blood stains on her pants were black not red or brown, depending on how long they would remain stuck.

"Are you two okay?" she called down.

"Are we okay?! What about you?" Shouted Leo.

"I'm fine. _ More or less. _" The last bit was little more than a grumble.

"What?" asked Perry.

"Guess there really is a silver lining to everything." she called down. She looked to the doors, "We're stuck between the ground and basement floors now."

"How is us still being stuck in here a silver lining?" demanded Leo.

"The silver lining is that if we plummet again our chances of survival are higher than they were when we were stuck between the first and second floor." she said nonchalantly with a smile. Leo glared back.

Perry and Leo took a seat on the floor and Perry took out a protein bar she had in her pocket. When Leo eyed it Perry took mercy and gave him a tiny piece, "It's times like these I think: Who's gonna feed my cats?" she gasped, "I hope they don't eat my mother." she gasped again, "I hope she doesn't eat them!." She saw Leo's sad look and tried to bring his spirits up, "Hey, Dooley, I'm sorry for being so hard on you. You're not such a bad kid."

Leo smiled, "Thanks. And you… are a tolerable middle-aged authority figure." he offered.

Aggie rolled her eyes, Perry seemed to like it though, "That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me." she sniffled a little, "Thanks, Leo 'Doody'." She began laughing harshly, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." She then laughed some more.

"Hey, Aggie. Think there's enough room for two up there?"

"Nope!" She called back cheerily, making Leo frown. Aggie perked up when she felt the car move up again. When they moved farther than the last time, Aggie smiled, "Looks like we're getting out of here guys. Get ready to evacuate." She called down. She eyed her leg and saw that the last bit of her skin was still healing. _ Guess I'm up here for a little longer. _

"We made it!" cried Leo and Perry sharing a hug. Perry Pushed Leo away with a sound of disgust when she realized what she was doing. Leo frowned and watched her straighten her suit.

"I thought we bonded." he said.

"I was desperate. It was either you or monkey girl. Don't get all weird, Doody!"

"And she's back." he grumbled.

The elevator dinged to signal their arrival and when the doors opened Leo and Perry rushed out, with Perry yanking Leo back so that she would get out first. Spotting the trio she fell back into principal mode, "Dooley! What did I tell you about being in an elevator during an emergency?!"

Leo was done, "That if you get stuck cats will eat your mom."

Perry's eyes widened, "Gotta go." Perry rushed out of the school not even questioning the cable she ducked under.

Leo rushed over to hug his siblings, "Oh, guys! Thank you for saving my life!"

"What about Aggie? Where is she?" demanded Chase.

"In the elevator shaft." said Leo evenly.

"What?!" shouted the Trio.

Chase rushed over to the elevator, Bree, Adam and Leo followed. He spotted the open hatch and stood underneath it, "Aggie! Aggie are you alright? Say something?"

"She's fine Chase." Chase glared at Leo's calm tone.

"Why are you yelling?" called Aggie, Chase sighed in relief when Aggie's head popped out of the hatch to look at the four. "And can one of you help me down?"

"I got it. Jump down I'll catch you." said Chase, waving his siblings out of the car and holding his arms out.

Aggie gave him an incredulous look, "Seriously? Just go get a ladder."

Chase rolled his eyes, "Just jump. I won't drop you, now come on."

Aggie sighed, "Alright, but when you drop me I reserve the right to punch you."

Chase chuckled, "Deal."

"Okay. On three or after three?" she asked cheekily, Chase wasn't amused,

"Just jump!"

"1...2...3!" Aggie dropped down on three and landed in Chases arms. Her arms automatically went to rest on his shoulders.

Chase smirked smugly, "Told you I wouldn't drop you."

Aggie rolled her eyes and waited for Chase to put her down. A minute went by, "Uh, Chase. You can put me down now."

Chase blushed and put her down. Turning to his siblings, he saw each of them wearing shit eating grins, he glared at them. "Are you hurt at all?" he asked, checking her over, he hands searching out anything that looked out of place.

Bree coughed to get his attention, Chase froze with his hands in Aggie's hips and his eyes wide. When he met Aggie's eyes she was smirking, "Don't stop on my account. Feel free to continue your search."

Chase snatched his hands away, as if he had been stung, making Aggie raise an eyebrow. Chase blushed again, "Come on let's get you checked out by the nurse." He said taking her hand and leading her out of the elevator and towards the exit.

"Wait, why? I'm fine." she protested weakly, she was a little distracted by the way their hands fit together.

"Yeah. I mean she was in the shaft when it plummeted and she wasn't hurt." Leo's hand flew to cover his mouth, but the damage was already done.

"What?!" Shouted Chase, Aggie glared at Leo and then gave Chase a sheepish look, "Oh, well that settles it. You are going to see the nurse right now, even if I have to carry you."

"Is that a threat?" she questioned.

"Yep. You guys head home. I'll meet you there." Bree and Leo nodded and left, Adam on the other hand stayed behind and smiled at his little brother. "What?" he asked. Adam's smile just got bigger, and when he walked by he patted his brother on the back, in a congratulatory way, confusing Chase.

**With the Nurse**

"Well, I can't see anything wrong with you, and I count that as a small miracle, after everything you went through."

"Thanks nurse Poppy." Thanked Aggie, Nurse Poppy just smiled kindly.

"Of course. Now you both need to go home and rest, it's been an exciting day for all of us." Nurse Poppy walked away to deal with another student who had an asthma attack earlier and was still a little shaken up over it.

Aggie turned her attention to Chase who had stood at her side throughout the whole examination. "So, a clean bill of health means that I can go home and sleep for the rest of the day. And I suggest you do the same."

Chase surprised Aggie by pulling her into a strong hug, "I'm so happy you're, okay." The sincerity in his voice made Aggie smile, and when he pulled back from the hug she caressed his cheek,

"Aww. You were worried about me. That's sweet." Leaning forward she kissed his other cheek, making him blush a deep red. When she pulled back she couldn't help but smirk at the mark her light lipstick made. "I'll see you tomorrow." Aggie left him standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

**The Lab**

Chase met his siblings and Mr. Davenport in the lab, Bree and Adam had just finished telling Davenport about what happened. "Oh, Chase just in time. I was just about to say how disappointed I am in the three of you." Chase flinched, the giddiness from Aggie's kiss finally fading, "How could you think that switching your chips would be a good idea? You could have strained your bionics and ended up getting seriously injured. Your bionics are delicate, you just can't go tampering with them whenever you feel like it." Seeing that they understood the gravity of what they did Donald braced the other subject. "Now how big of a bill can I expect from the school?" he asked, taking out his checkbook.

Chase smirked, "None." Davenport looked up in surprise, "We made it look like an accident."

That lifted Davenport's mood exponentially, "Ha! Yes! Way to go!" he crowed high fiving them, though he winced when he got to Bree, "Ow! She has the strength right now. Right?" They all nodded. Davenport shook out his hand, but when he saw Chase's cheek he smirked, "Well, it looks like almost killing three people in an elevator wasn't the only exciting thing to happen today."

The trio were confused until Davenport pulled Chase over and showed Adam and Bree the lipstick mark on Chases cheek. Adam and Bree smirked adding to Chases confusion, "What? What's on my cheek?"

"Oh nothing." said Bree, "But I gotta say that's a good color on you Chase. Goes with your skin tone." She giggled as she walked away leaving the guys alone.

"Huh?" asked Chase, "What is she talking about?"

"She's talking about the lipstick on your cheek." said Adam, picking up a shiny piece of scrap metal to show him his reflection.

Chase's eyes widened when he saw the mark and he blushed under their grins. He tried to play it off, "So? What's the big deal? So she called me sweet and kissed my cheek."

Davenport's smile got bigger, "The big deal is that my super intelligent son has caught the eye of a girl. That's not surprising since you take after me." Adam and Chase rolled their eyes at their dad's vanity, "So... what's her name?"

"Agatha Heller. Aggie for short." supplied Adam when Chase wouldn't talk.

Davenport's eyes widened, "Is that your friend that makes those amazing cupcakes?" When both nodded, Davenport became excited, "Are you going to ask her out? Girl's don't leave lipstick marks by accident. It's almost like marking their territory."

"Really?" asked Chase. He could feel Spike in the back of his head preening at the notion of Aggie claiming them.

"Yep. That girl's got it bad. Why don't you invite her over to work on some projects. Aren't you two lab partners?" He suggested.

"Yeah."

"Great. And she can bring some cupcakes with her. Ask her to make those cheesecake ones." Chase gave Davenport a deadpan look as he left the two boys alone.

"For what it's worth." Started Adam, "I think you should ask her out."

"Really?" asked Chase.

"Yeah. I mean who knows when another girl is going to take an interest in you, and hasn't been scared off by Spike. Especially with me around." Chase glared at Adam when he left the lab leaving Chase alone with his thoughts. _ Maybe I should ask her out. I mean she has been flirting with me. I think. The worst she can do is say no, and if that happens then we can remain friends. _

**_Unacceptable._** Chase rolled his eyes at Spikes remark. **_You won't be able to win our Kitten over with an attitude like that._**

_ Kitten? _ Asked Chase incredulously. _ And she's not ours Spike. _

** _But she could be. Our Kitten has made her want for us obvious, don't you remember the way she touched us when Bree humiliated us._ ** Chase blushed, he did remember, sometimes he could still feel her fingertips lightly touching the muscles of his stomach. ** _ She liked what she saw, she wants us. She asked us to touch her todaywhen you examined her. _ **

Chase bristled at that, _ I was examining her! It's a miracle she didn't hurt herself and bleed out. _ Chase frowned in disappointment, _ I still can't believe I almost got her and Leo killed today. _

** _Stop whining, our little brother and Kitten are fine. Besides, she doesn't know that it was our fault, all she knows is that we were there to help her. She wants us, the kiss just proves it. We need to act before someone tries to take her from us… You know I'm right. She's a beautiful girl. You see the way other guys look at her… As if they could ever win her eye._ ** Chase frowned thinking of all the guys that asked her out at the dance.

_ Okay then Mr. Confident, how exactly are we going to catch her eye? _ Chase could feel Spikes smirk.

** _Simple. We know she likes our muscles, get her in a situation where she can see them. _ **

_ And how do you suppose we do that? _

** _Next time you know she's coming over work out in the living room. Without a shirt. When we answer the door, make sure you're not wearing it. Watch the way she looks at us, and you'll see that I'm right._ **

Chase smirked a little, _ Alright. Let's give it a shot. _

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Drone Alone"**

Leo walked into the lab with a big smile on his lips, until he saw what was going on. "Chase what are you doing at Davenport's computer?" he demanded.

Chase smirked, "I'm pulling a prank on him. The next time he checks his bank account, it's gonna be in Euros! Bam!" Leo wasn't impressed, "Same value, but still funny, right?"

Leo shook his head, "No." He said, pulling Chase away from the computer, much to his protests.

"No, no-"

"Give it to me." Said Leo taking the keyboard from Chase, Bree chose that time to speed back into the lab. "Where were you?" he demanded, eyeing her new look. _ Talk about a throwback to the Jersey Shore. _

When she spoke it was with a ridiculous Jersey accent, "Well, I was headed to New York City, but I got stuck in Jersey. Check out my bling." Bree pushed her hair aside to show off her new earrings, "Boom! How's ya like them sparklers?"

Adam frowned, "Bree, look what you did! You got butterscotch pudding all over my broccoli!" Much to everyone's disgust Adam took a bite of it, "What a delicious mistake!" he exclaimed.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Adam." she smirked, "I meant to get it on your face!" She scooped up some of the pudding in a spoon and flung it at Adam. He and Leo ducked causing it to hit Chase in the face and splatter some on his shirt. Chase tensed and glared at his sister who was triumphant, "Ho ho! Boom, I'm throwing puddin' here!"

Chase got out of his seat and grabbed some cupcakes, intending to return fire, "Bree, you are goin' down."

"Bring it!" she taunted, "Adam hold my hoops!" She took out her earrings and handed them to Adam who pocketed them, but they were stopped by Leo.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Stop!" He got in between the two, "I really need this weekend to go well for me."

"Chill out, Leo. What's the big deal? We're just having a bit of fun." protested Chase.

"I'm not." said Leo, "If Davenport trusts me to stay home alone, then next he'll give me a project in the lab and then he'll let me go on a mission with you. Don't you want me to go on missions with you?" he questioned.

The trio shook their heads"Ehh./I guess./Not so much."

"Wow, and here I went to all the trouble of arranging a surprise for you three and this is what I get." groused Leo. The trio perked up at the mention of a surprise.

"What surprise?" asked Adam, with a giddy smile, "I love surprises!" Leo smirked at their excitement.

"It's in the kitchen." The trio wasted no time in running to the elevator.

**Earlier In the Kitchen**

Aggie worked at the stove stirring the contents of the various pans to make sure they didn't burn and watched Roxy fidget in her seat. The two had arrived earlier while the trio were in the lab, Aggie carried the groceries, while Roxy carried the Tupperware already containing cooked meals for the next few days. Leo had asked Aggie to cook some meals for him and his siblings while his mom and Davenport were in Australia. Instead of making herself come over every day she spent the night cooking several meals, which she placed in Tupperware containers and placed in the fridge.

This morning she roped Roxy into coming with her to cook dinner for her four friends. Roxy was a bundle of nerves as soon as she stepped foot in the house, Aggie knew that she would be this way until she grew accustomed to the Davenport family. So Aggie had taken the bag from her clenched hands, unloaded it into the fridge and set about making dinner.

Leo hadn't met them at the door, they let themselves in and once Aggie waited until she had gotten dinner well underway before texting Leo that she would be in the kitchen if he needed her. Leo had appeared in the kitchen out of breath with a scowl on his face, Aggie had simply raised an eyebrow at the fact that he was so out of breath. She and Leo had been going on runs for a week now, but unfortunately Leo's stamina level was slowly rising from zero to one, much to Aggie's ire. _ He doesn't work hard enough _. "How… did… you get in?" he panted.

Surprisingly it was Roxy who answered, "We walked through the front door." Leo gave her an unimpressed look, before doing a double take. _ And here it comes. _

Leo plastered on what he thought was a suave smile and glided over to Roxy's side, "Who are you?" he asked.

Roxy's smile was uncomfortable, "I'm Roxy. Agatha's sister." Thankfully Leo noticed how uncomfortable she was and backed off a little.

"Oh, you're Roxy. The supre smart techie." Roxy frowned, and looked to Aggie,

'Super smart techie'?" she asked.

"His words not mine. I said 'Tech Genius'." said Aggie.

"That's what I said. Super smart techie." Both girls rolled their eyes, but Aggie was happy to see that Leo's harmless appearance and kind demeanor relaxed Roxy, who was generally tense whenever meeting new people.

"I prefer Tech Genius. And it's nice to meet you Leo." said Roxy, Leo held out a hand to shake, but Roxy didn't take it. When he frowned she explained, "I'm really not into touching."

"Germaphobe." he said, nodding his head.

"Sure. Let's go with that." said Roxy.

"So why are you here?" Leo flinched when Aggie growled at him menacingly, "I mean…What a great surprise! Come by any time."

Roxy giggled at Leo's fright, "Lay off him Aggie. He didn't mean anything by it."Roxy gave Aggie a look, which was promptly ignored, "Aggie wanted to introduce me to her friends."

"And to take a break from her monitors." This time it was Aggie's turn to give her sister a look. Roxy rolled her eyes, Leo looked to see if his siblings were around before leaning in close to Roxy, which made her tense.

"So were you able to find out who Darren Port really is?" he whispered.

Aggie and shared a look that was missed by Leo, "Yes and no. I found Darren Port…" Leo perked up, "He's been dead for several years. Whoever is using that name is doing a very good job of covering their tracks."

Leo frowned, "Some tech genius you are." he grumbled. Roxy tensed and glared at Leo who turned away and crossed his arms. When Roxy went to pick up the knife she had been using, Aggie placed her hand over hers.

"We still need him." she said, she moved the knife out of Roxy's reach though, _ Just in case. _ "So where are the others? Dinner won't be long." Aggie stirred the pan filled with

Leo leaned over to see what she was making, "What are you making anyway?" he asked.

Aggie smiled, "Chicken Marsala with garlic mashed potatoes and green beans." She gestured to the two covered pots and a pan currently on the stove and then the chicken she had already browned and placed on a plate. When Leo reached towards the chicken Aggie smacked his hand with a wooden spoon she kept on the counter, though it was usually Roxy's hands she was smacking away.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, holding his injured hand to his chest he looked at her with wide eyes, "What was that for?" he demanded.

"To stop you from picking at the chicken, which by the way isn't finished. Do you want food poisoning?" she explained, entirely unapologetic as she stirred the pan filled with mushrooms. Seeing that they were almost done she picked up the chicken and placed it into the pan, making sure to cover the pieces with mushrooms, she then went to the fridge and grabbed two sealed glass mason jars. One with yellow liquid the other a reddish color, opening both she slowly poured one and then the other into the pan, she stirred the contents and then lowered the heat.

"I've never had Chicken Marsala before." said Leo conversationally.

Roxy smiled, "It's great. Especially the way Aggie makes it, she's an amazing cook." Aggie blushed grey at the praise.

Leo nodded, "Let me get my sibs. I haven't told them about you cooking for us while my mom and Big D are in Australia." Leo got a big smile on his face, "Am I an awesome brother or what?"

"Or what." said both girls, making Leo frown, but he decided to leave and get his siblings.

**Present**

When the elevator doors opened Chase stopped Adam and Bree from exiting, "Why are you stopping?" asked Bree.

Adam nodded, "Yeah, I want to go see what the surprise is." he whined.

Chase rolled his eyes, "I smell something." he said, Bree and Adam shared a look and sniffed the air, their senses weren't as strong as Chases but they were stronger than a normal person. Their eyes widened at the mouth watering smell, the trio shared a look before bolting for the kitchen, Bree easily making it there first, even when she took a detour to change out of her Jersey make-over.

"Aggie!" she exclaimed excitedly at seeing her friend standing at the stove, Aggie turned to her and smiled. Bree came closer and gave her a hug, before spotting another person on the other side of the counter. "Um, who's this?" she asked, wary of the tense stranger.

Said stranger waved shyly, "This is my sister Roxy." said Aggie proudly, "I thought it was time to introduce my friends to my sister." Aggie looked behind Bree, "Where are Adam and Chase?" she asked.

Bree just shrugged, "They were behind me, they're just slow." She walked around to the other side of the counter to examine Roxy. She was a petite girl, with short blonde hair, styled in loose curls to frame a pixie like face, her green eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses. She was dressed in a casual, soft pink, flowing dress that stopped at her knees, she wore a pair of fishnet tights and her feet were adorned with black boots decorated with pink flowers. Bree noticed a black leather jacket and a pink messenger bag on the couch, she also noticed how tense the girl was, "My name's Bree." Bree held out her hand, Roxy hesitated before accepting the hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Roxy. It's nice to meet my sister's friends, I've heard so much already, so it's nice to put a face to a name." Roxy offered a shy smile.

Bree smiled, "Well, it's nice to be around another girl. Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna drown in testosterone." Both girls shared a laugh which made Aggie smile. Seeing some movement out of the corner of her eye, Aggie turned her head to spot Adam, and Chase, she smirked when she saw that Adam's gaze was focused squarely on Roxy.

She sent Chase a wink when she saw that his focus was on her, Chase coughed to cover up his blush, "Hey, Aggie. I didn't know you were coming over."

"Leo invited me over. Since your parents are going to be away for a while, he asked me to cook for you guys. I've made several dinners for you guys, they're in the Tupperware containers in the fridge, all you have to do is heat them up." she explained. She paused when she spotted something on Chases cheek, "Is that pudding on your face?' she asked incredulously. Chase froze and then sent a glare Bree's way, he stepped over to the sink to grab a paper towel, but Aggie beat him there. "Here let me." Aggie pulled Chase close, placed one hand on his left cheek and used the other to wipe the pudding from his face. When she finished she noticed that there was some pudding on his shirt. "You should change your shirt, there's pudding on it."

**_ Now's your chance. Show our Kitten what you've got._ ** Chase took a deep breath before taking off his button up and then reaching behind his back to take off his red polo shirt. Aggie's reaction didn't let him down when she openly stared at his naked torso, with a dazed look in her eyes, ** _I told you._ ** Chase smirked at her reaction, _ I'll admit, it feels nice to have the upper hand. _

Seeing his smirk Aggie composed herself and grew a smirk of her own, "Let me know if you need some help choosing a shirt."

_ Well that didn't last long _, thought Chase as an image of Aggie helping him dress or rather undress entered his head.

Chase left the room to go change his shirt, Adam and Roxy hadn't noticed the interaction, but Leo and Bree had.

"Soooo, if you've already made us some meals, why are you cooking now?" asked Bree,

"I thought you guys might like a freshly cooked meal for your first night. Sorta like a celebration for having the house to yourselves."

"And this is her sister Roxy!" said Bree excitedly, _ Guess she really is excited having another female around… Although with her brothers and fathers personalities it makes sense. _ "These are my brothers. Chase is the one who went to change his shirt, he's my little brother and Adam is our older brother." Roxy waved shyly at the two, Aggie was pleasantly surprised that she wasn't as tense as she thought Roxy would be at meeting the two males. Though Roxy didn't make a move to initiate any contact with the two males, she wasn't shaking, Aggie counted that as a win.

Chase smiled as he returned wearing a new shirt, "It's nice to meet you, Roxy." Aggie smiled when Chase didn't move to shake her hand, _ He see's how tense she is and doesn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already is. _

Seeing that Adam hadn't said anything yet, Chase elbowed him in the stomach, when that did nothing Chase snapped his fingers in front of Adam's face. That got his attention, "Oh, yeah. Hi, I'm Adam." Adam gave Roxy a big smile, Aggie would bet money that if Roxy had been standing her knees would be weak.

"Hi." said Roxy with a blush. "It's nice to meet all of you. Aggie's told me a lot about you guys."

"Really? Cause she's never mentioned you." said Adam. Bree smacked Adam's arm confusing him, "What? She hasn't."

Roxy giggled, "It's alright. Aggie has never been one to share anything personal with anyone."

Aggie stuck her tongue out at her sister, making the others laugh, which is how Leo found them. He had a smug smile on his face, "So what do you guys think of your surprise?" he asked, taking a seat at the counter, Aggie was happy to see that he left a seat between himself and Roxy, _ Guess he's not as clueless as I thought. _ Though Roxy became more tense at the presence of a third male, Aggie stopped herself from sighing, _ I guess some things can't be helped. At least she's still here. _ Aggie was proud of her sister, a few months ago being around four strangers would have made her run for the hills and hole up in her room for a week, but now she was smiling as she sat amongst four strangers.

"It's great Leo, thanks. I honestly didn't want a repeat of Adam trying to cook." said Bree, thinking back to when Leo's grandma had visited.

Adam pouted, "It wasn't that bad."

Roxy gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm not much of a cook either. I can do the basics, but anything else ends up burnt to a crisp." Adam perked up a little and if Aggie didn't have such a strong control over herself then she would have fist pumped.

Instead she snorted, "If it was up to you, you'd only eat pop tarts and those weird smoothies you make."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sassed Roxy.

"A pop tart is not a food group!" shouted Aggie, surprising the others, they had never heard her shout before, "If I didn't drag you away from your projects you'd be skinnier than you already are."

"I'm not that skinny." mumbled Roxy, Aggie wasn't impressed,

"You're not even a hundred pounds when you're sopping wet. The only reason you're healthy is because I force feed you and replace your coffee with decaf every now and then."

Roxy's eyes widened, "I knew it!"

Aggie rolled her eyes, turning her focus to the stove she was happy to see that the food was done. She looked to Chase, who was still next to her, "Could you help me plate everything?" Chase smiled and nodded, she turned to look at everyone else, "You guys go ahead and set the table." They smiled and got to work, though with some convincing from Leo they set up at the coffee table. Aggie smiled as she watched Roxy and Adam interact, she thought they looked adorable standing next to each other, Roxy was just so small when compared to the overall largeness that was Adam. Adam smiled down at Roxy as he handed her plates, Leo and Bree gathered the cutlery, while Chase helped Aggie.

"Thanks for doing this for us Aggie." said Chase, as she scooped the green beans into the bowl he was holding for her.

She smiled at him, "You know me, any reason to cook and/or bake. Speaking of which, what do you say to Italian Apple Cake with Sugared Cranberries?"

"I say that sounds delicious. Want any company?" he asked shyly, Aggie gave him a big smile.

"Company would be nice." She said, she finished filling the bowl, "But first get those to the coffee table, I'll follow with the garlic mashed potatoes." Chases nodded and joined his siblings in the living room. Roxy was situated closest to the door, with Bree to her left, Leo was next to Bree and Adam sitting opposite Roxy.

"Guess what Chase?" asked Bree, catching Chases attention as he took a seat next to Adam, "Looks like you're not the only genius anymore. Roxy here has already graduated high school, and college." Roxy blushed at the attention.

"Really?" asked Chase, "What do you like to focus on?" Aggie joined them and placed the bowl of mashed potatoes on the coffee table.

"Programming and engineering." Said Roxy, "Lately I've been focused on prosthetic's. I'm trying to find a way to make the arm as close to the real thing as I can."

"Yeah, the apartment is littered with parts and tools. No matter how many times I clean more just keep showing up." grumbled Aggie, taking a seat next to her sister. "Now, everyone dig in while it's still hot. And I'll get started on dessert."

"You're not joining us?" asked Bree,

Aggie rolled her eyes, "The whole point of doing this is so you guys can get to know my sister. We on the other hand practically see each other every day." She shook her head, "I am going to bake and clean in the kitchen. And I won't be alone, Chase offered to keep me company." Aggie smirked, got off the couch and when she passed Chase on the way to the kitchen she patted his shoulder.

Chase blushed, while his siblings snickered, when he looked to Roxy she gave him an encouraging smile, Chase filled two plates, which gained him an approving nod from Roxy, and took a seat at the kitchen counter. He would have plenty of time to get to know Roxy, he would make sure to get her email and phone number before she and Aggie left. Chase had quickly noticed how tense Roxy was, his theory was confirmed when Leo joined them, it didn't take a genius to realize that she didn't like being around so many people, especially when three were males she didn't know.

Aggie smiled when she saw the second plate on the counter, "Thanks."

The rest of the day passed with easy conversation between the two groups, Chase even convinced Aggie to let him help her bake the apple cake. She taught him how to peel and core apples with a knife, Chase was a little mesmerized by the way she handled the blade, and judging by the way Spike was humming in the back of his head he was too.

Meanwhile with the others, Roxy was giggling as Leo described his grandmother's visit, "Then grandma kicked the exo-skeleton and dived back behind the couch."

"And she didn't even break a hip." crowed Bree, making Roxy laugh harder.

"Where does the free pizza come in?"

"Oh, that was after we cleaned up. Leo answered the door wearing the exoskeleton, the delivery guy dropped the pizza boxes and ran." explained Adam, he felt his stomach swoop when Roxy laughed. Roxy didn't really understand why she was laughing, she had watched the entire thing via the security cams, _ So why is it so much more funny now? _ Roxy looked at Adam, Bree and Leo's laughing faces, _ Guess it's the company. _ Adam caught Roxy's eyes and sent her a dazzling smile, she felt her stomach become filled with butterflies. _ Definitely the company. _ Her eyes went to the kitchen where Aggie and Chase were standing close together as they worked, though, she was happy to note, that Chase seemed distracted by her sister. _ Good, _ she thought happily, _ He'd be good for her, even if she will eat him alive. _ She couldn't help but think about her sister's apparent appetite when it came to the bionic genius, _ And he's going to enjoy every minute of it. _

Adam caught the motion out of the corner of his eye as he spoke with Leo, he looked over to Roxy and took the time to examine her. He found her adorable, _ She's so small, _ Adam loved small things, small things were always lovable and cuddly. _ Not that she's a thing though, _he thought, after talking with her he could see how smart she was, he could also see how tense she was. That was why he hadn't taken the seat next to her, he wanted to, but he knew that would make her uncomfortable, so he chose the seat across from her. He was happy to see a lot of her tension melt away the more she talked, the tension completely evaporated when she talked about her projects. He wanted to hear about everything she was working on, even if he didn't understand half of what she was saying.

Adam's fascination with Roxy didn't go unnoticed by Leo and Bree, they shared a conspiratory smile that said, _ He's totally smitten. _ Bree perked up when an idea hit her, she took out her phone, "Hey Roxy." she said, catching the girls attention, "What's your phone number?"

Roxy smiled and held out her hand for the phone, "Here I'll put it in." Bree happily handed over her phone and soon it was being handed back to her. "I also added my email in case you ever want any help with homework."

Bree's smile got bigger, "Really? Awesome!"

Leo pouted, "Hey, I want a genius on call to help me with my homework."

"You mean do your homework." snarked Bree.

"Tomato tomato." said Leo dismissively.

"Why don't you ask Chase?" The three groaned at Roxy's suggestion confusing her, "What? He's your brother wouldn't he be happy to help?"

"Oh he'd help."

"Yeah, all the while telling everything you did wrong and how he's so smart and blah, blah, blah." grumbled Adam.

Roxy frowned, "That doesn't sound very nice."

"It's not." said Adam, but he shrugged, "But that's just the way he is, the way he's always been. He doesn't do it to make us feel bad, not really. He just likes to show off."

"I get that, but he shouldn't make you feel bad. He's your brother." Adam smiled at Roxy's words.

"Yeah, Aggie said the same thing."

That caught Bree and Leo's attention, "When did she say that?' asked Bree. This was the first time she was hearing about her friend comforting her brother.

"During that whole student of the semester contest. Aggie told me that I had a right to be upset about the way Chase was acting and that me winning the contest would be a good way to knock him down a peg or two." Roxy smirked, _ Yeah, that sounds like Aggie. _ She said as much.

"Yeah, that's Aggie for you. Always the big sister, even if she really isn't the big sister." Roxy giggled at the last part.

"What do you mean? Aren't you guys the same age?" asked Leo, Roxy shook her head.

"No. I'm actually older than her." she said, surprising them. "Yeah, not to mention the fact that we aren't blood relations. I think that's the biggest reason why she is so protective of me." Roxy smiled wistfully as she remembered such a display of fierce protectiveness. "Like there was this one time, we were on a business trip in Washington, and this guy kept hitting on me. No matter how many times I told him no he wouldn't back off. Aggie ended up knocking him unconscious with a brick when he grabbed my arm and tying him up with his own belt." Roxy laughed at their stunned expressions. What really happened was that the guy was an agent sent to follow them and Aggie had knocked him unconscious before tying him to a lampost. She caught Aggie's smirk as she worked on mixing the cake batter, and Chases awed look directed at her sister, _ Oh that boy is in for one hell of a surprise when he learns just how capable Aggie really is. _

"Seriously?' asked Bree, "But wasn't that dangerous? I mean she's a Hemophiliac, if he had hurt her…"

Roxy scoffed, "When it comes to protecting someone she cares about my sister would do anything to keep them safe." That made the three frown, and eye Aggie who was laughing at whatever Chase had said, "But that's just Aggie. She's always been that way, even if she doesn't think so. She's never going to let her condition stop her from being who she is, no one should, though that doesn't mean they should act like it doesn't exist."

"They should accept it as their normal and keep moving through life as who they are, flaws and all." said Aggie from the kitchen. Everyone turned to see Aggie putting the finishing touches on the cake, "Now everyone put away any leftovers, clean your dishes and come and get a slice of Apple Cake."

Everyone was quick to comply and soon everyone was sitting on the couch enjoying the dessert, "Oh my god. Aggie this is amazing." gushed Bree. Aggie blushed at the praise and rolled her eyes when Roxy nudged her shoulder, "Where did you learn how to make this?"

Aggie smiled, "I learned it on a trip to Sicily. Our father had business there and I was too young to be stuck in the hotel room, he knew I had an interest in cooking/baking so he dropped me off with his clients head chef. She was a woman who had been baking her entire life, she learned it from her father who learned it from his mother and so on and so forth. Anyway she was more than happy to teach me her favorite dessert recipe, I'll admit it took a few tries before I got it."

"So you've traveled a lot?" asked Adam,

"All my life."

"What about you Roxy?" he asked,

Roxy shrugged, "Not nearly as much as Aggie, but I've been around."

"I thought you guys were sisters? If Roxy is older than shouldn't she have been with you Aggie?" asked Bree.

Aggie and Roxy shared a laugh, confusing the others, "We aren't blood relations. My dad adopted Roxy when I was thirteen, we've only been family for three years, and dad thought it was best we spend as much time together as we could. Since I'm attending school, cause I'm not a super genius like some people…" Roxy stuck her tongue out at Aggie, making her laugh, "That means no traveling uless dad needs us with him."

"That's really cool that you're adopted. I never would have guessed, you guys seem so close." remarked Bree,

"We are." said Roxy with a smile.

When Roxy yawned Aggie sighed, "And that is our cue to head home."

"What? No." whined Leo, "You guys should stay longer. Why don't you sleep over tonight." he offered. Aggie shook her head,

"We didn't bring an overnight bag, and if we stay here we won't be getting any sleep. With all the hours Rox has been putting into her projects she needs all the sleep she can get." explained Aggie. "Make sure to save some of the cake for your parents, I know how much your dad loves my baking skills."

"Are you sure you have to go?' asked Bree,

"Oh, calm down it's not like you won't see us again. We still have school and there's nothing stopping us from coming over again tomorrow."

Aggie and Roxy said their good-bye's and gathered their things, "If you guys need anything don't hesitate to let us know."

"Bye guys!" said the quartet as Aggie closed the door behind her.

"Roxy seemed really nice. I hope we see her more often… Hey you think we could ask to come over to their place?' wondered Bree.

Leo brightened at the idea, "That is a great idea Bree, but why don't we wait until mom and Big D come home." Bree pouted at having to wait to spend time with her new friend, "Now let's get you guys in your capsules so that you can get some sleep. I'll even turn on a nightlight for you." The trio rolled their eyes at the notion of a nightlight.

The next day Aggie and Roxy had to stop each other from running to the Davenport home and helping fix the damage done. "Next time we're bringing overnight bags." groused Roxy

Aggie nodded her head, "Agreed."

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Chore Wars"**

Roxy took a deep breath as she walked up to the Davenport house without Aggie. Her sister was currently on a simple, easy job in New York to work of her anger regarding their hurry up and wait situation. The job didn't require Roxy's help so she remained in Mission Creek to watch over the Davenport trio, who were currently digging their way into a lot of trouble. Roxy had watched the trio become so greedy that they decided to sell off objects in their house. So here was Roxy. walking up their driveway with a lot of cash and her checkbook, her plan was to see who bought what and buy whatever they bought back the next day. Though she had a certain object in mind that needed to make sure to buy today.

"Welcome to our indoor yard sale. Nice to touch, pretty to hold, but if you break it, consider it sold." Roxy snorted at Adam's announcement, as she walked through the door. She shook her head as she watched the three sell random things they found throughout the house, she even watched Bree sell Adam's bacon pack. Adam didn't even notice, but Roxy made sure to capture the girls face on the security cams, via her phone.

She perked up when she saw Adam pick up a wooden box and bring it over to Bree and Chase, "Hey, guys. Look what I found stuffed behind the shelf in the lab." He placed the box on the table.

"Oh, nice. A jewelry box." admired Chase eyeing the box, Roxy could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes.

Adam frowned, "Oh, yeah. I was thinking we could sell the bubble wrap, but yeah, we could sell this too."

Roxy smiled at Adam's simple thought process, sometimes she could become overwhelmed by her own thoughts, _ It must be nice to have such a blank mind sometimes. _ She knew that while Adam wasn't as smart as the average person he could see what others couldn't. Unfortunately he had no confidence to come forward with his ideas when he was right, he knew that no one would listen to him so he kept most things to himself. Roxy was brought out of her thoughts by a man eyeing the jewelry box, she stepped right up to Adam and tapped his arm to get his attention.

Adam was pleasantly surprised to see Roxy was the one to tap his arm, he smiled at her, "Roxy!" he said excitedly, he held himself back from hugging her, "What are you doing here?"

Roxy smiled back when she saw him stop himself from hugging her, "I heard about the yard sale and decided to check it out." She put a hand on the jewelry box, "This is really pretty. How much do you want for it?"

"30?" he asked, Roxy just smiled, she dug out her wallet and handed over the correct amount. He smiled widely, "Sold!" he exclaimed in excitement, "Thanks Roxy."

Roxy blushed at the thanks, "No problem. I'll see you around okay." Adam waved goodbye to Roxy as he counted his money. Roxy tensed when the man who had been eyeing the box followed her out of the house and stopped her in the driveway.

"Hey, kid!" he yelled, Roxy clutched the box tightly to her chest, as if it would protect her and flinched when he placed a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to face him, _ Never give the enemy your back _, said a voice that sounded suspiciously like Aggie in her head. The man didn't remove his hand from her shoulder, "How much do you want for the jewelry box?"

Roxy frowned, "It's not for sale. In fact, I just bought it, sorry." She turned around intent on leaving but using the hand he kept on her shoulder he spun her back around. "Hey!-"

Roxy's protest was cut short by another hand yanking the man away from her, Roxy blinked in shock when she saw Adam glaring at the man, whom he was practically holding up with one hand. "She said it's not for sale." Adam's voice wasn't raised, it was low and calm, but that just made him more threatening. "So leave." Adam released the man who stumbled a little and scurried away from the pair.

Adam turned his attention on Roxy who was shaking a little, he resisted the urge to pull her into a hug. _ The last thing she needs is someone else to touch her. _ He had seen the man follow Roxy as she left and was worried, then he became angry when he placed his hand on her shoulder. He could see her flinch from the top of the driveway and practically saw red as he marched down to the pair intent on getting the man away from Roxy. He was thankful that he hadn't glitched when he yanked the guy away from her and glared at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Roxy took a few deep breaths and then nodded her head, "Yeah, I was just startled. Thanks for stepping in, i've taken a few self defense lessons, but I don't think I'm ready to take someone on yet." She laughed nervously, "Well, I should get going…" Roxy started to leave.

"I'll walk you home." said Adam, Roxy stopped her head snapped up to look at Adam in shock.

"You don't need to-"

"No I don't." He said, stopping her protests, "But I want to." Roxy examined him. His stance was firm, his spine straight and his arms crossed, _ He's not going to budge on this. _

Roxy sighed, "Okay." Roxy found herself okay with the idea of Adam escorting her home.

Adam nodded, took out his phone and after sending a quick text to Bree and Chase, letting them know that he would be back soon, he took the jewelry box from her, "Lead on."

Roxy snorted, "I'm no Macduff, but I'll give it a shot." Roxy chastised herself_ , I can't believe I just made a reference to a misquotation. _

Thankfully Adam didn't get it, "Whose Macduff?" Roxy giggled at his pout.

"No one important. Come on Aggie made some Baklava the other day and we still have some left over." In reality Aggie was so pent up over the whole Douglas thing that she had tried to relax with a challenge, it didn't work as well as she thought it would and accepted a job out of state to vent. Roxy almost felt sorry for whatever poor soul her sister was sent after, almost.

(In New York a taxi driver who had killed seven girls, all blonde and young, felt a chill go down his spine as he drove his latest prize. "Are you alright?" she asked. He chuckled at her concern, _ Looks like I've found a sweet one. _

"Yeah, just someone walking over my grave, I guess." He laughed and sent the girl a smile. The girl was dressed in grey jeans, pink boots, a lilac t-shirt, and had a blue backpack on the seat next to her.

She laughed as well, to the man she seemed unaware of her fate, but the only thought going through her head was, _ You're more right than you think. _ Beneath the girls sunglasses her black eyes were dancing with mirth.)

**Time Jump! Aggie and Roxy's Apartment**

Roxy unlocked her front door and ushered Adam inside. "Bring it into the kitchen. I'll put some in a container for you." Adam took a seat at the kitchen island and watched Roxy from his perch. Today she was wearing a pair of purple jeans, a tight black tank top, covered by a purple flannel shirt, a pair of black boots with purple flowers decorating the sides, and a black leather choker around her neck. _ Guess she likes to color coordinate her clothes. _

Roxy pulled out a covered plate and placed it on the counter, "Here we are. Let me get you some Tupperware to take it home."

"Thanks. What exactly is Baklava?" he asked.

"It's a pastry filled with chopped nuts and soaked in honey." She said as she pulled a container from a cupboard, she also grabbed a knife and tongs before she returned to the counter. "It's really good." She uncovered the pastry, and cut off a good chunk, _ Aggie would be pissed if she came back and it was hardly touched. _ "Now don't go sharing this with anyone. This is your reward for being a nice guy and walking me home." She placed his share in the container, sealed it and presented it to him with a cheery, "Ta-da!"

Adam smiled as he took it, "I won't." he promised, Roxy walked him to the door before he left though, "Hey Adam." He stopped his departure and turned to her, only to be surprised when she placed a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks again for the save." Adam could only nod, numb with shock as she smiled and closed the door. Shaking his head he couldn't help the big grin that graced his face as he walked back home. When he got home he almost took Mr. Davenports head off when he tried to steal a bite of the Baklava.

**Time Jump!**

That night the trio were in the kitchen, Adam and Chased counting their money and Bree brewing herself a cup of tea, when Mr. Davenport exited the lab elevator and entered the kitchen. "Have you guys seen a jewelry box?" he asked, making the trio freeze, meanwhile Roxy watched everything unfold from one of her monitors in her pajamas.

"Is it a brown wooden one with a gold heart on top?" she asked, hoping that he was talking about a different jewelry box.

"Yes!" he exclaimed excitedly, thinking that Bree had just moved it.

"Haven't seen it." she said, turning back to the kettle, Davenport frowned in defeat.

"Me neither." said Adam.

"Nope not me." said Chase

"Me neither, ag-again." said Adam awkwardly.

Davenport became frustrated, "I don't know what happened to it. It was Tasha's grandma's. I was gonna fix it for her and surprise her with it." All three looked guilty learning that, "If you guys see it, just let me know."

Tasha walked in when he said the last bit, "See what?' she asked.

Davenport floundered, "See- See, uh, that new reality show about the dog and the- and the bear. They, uh, fall in love and fight crime. It's adorable. It's on TV right now. Let's go watch it." Davenport led his wife out of the room, leaving the trio alone with their guilt.

"I can't believe we sold Tasha's jewelry box." said Chase

"I can't believe we ruined his surprise." added Bree.

Adam was frowning along with his siblings until he remembered something, "Wait. Guys we can get it back." he exclaimed happily.

"How?' asked Bree

"By asking the person we sold it to to give it back." Chase and Bree groaned.

"Adam whoever bought it isn't just going to give it back to us." said Chase. Roxy shook her head, _ Always such a synik. _

"If we can even find the one we sold it too." remarked Bree.

Adam looked confused, "I'm sure Roxy would give it back if we told her it was a mistake to sell it."

Bree and Chase perked up at the familiar name, "Wait, Adam. Did you say Roxy? As in Aggie's sister, that Roxy?"

Adam nodded, "Yeah. She dropped by the yard sale, she said she thought it was pretty and gave me 30 bucks for it."

"You're sure it was her?' asked Chase.

Adam beamed, "Yep, I even carried it to her apartment."

Bree frowned, "Why did you carry it for her?"

"That doesn't matter! Call her and ask for it back." ordered Chase.

"I don't have her number." said Adam, Bree perked up,

"I do!" Bree whipped out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found it.

Roxy smirked at her screen as her phone started spitting out the theme song from the 90's Flash TV series. She waited until the second call to pick it up, she felt very satisfied by the sigh of relief she heard when she answered, "Hey, Bree. What's up? It's pretty late are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just calling to ask about the jewelry box you bought at our yard sale today."

"Oh, right. It's really beautiful, I can't believe you guys were selling it. It's an antique, and worth a lot of money, especially considering it's been restored." Roxy was happy to see Bree flinch, _ I know this may be a little harsh, but they need to understand what they did. After all, isn't that what friends are for? _ She couldn't wait to show the footage of what Chase said about being alone with his money to Aggie. _ Poor Chase won't know what hit him. _ "I can't thank you guys enough for selling it to me. I've been looking for a good jewelry box for a while and this one is perfect."

"I think perfect's a little bit of a stretch. I mean it's a pretty old box, wouldn't you prefer something new?" tried Bree,

Roxy hummed, a little to give the impression that she was thinking about it, "No. I think it has character, besides all the new jewelry boxes are so flashy; too much glitz, not enough substance."

Bree frowned, took the phone away from her ear and covered the microphone as she turned to her brothers, "She says she really likes it. What do I do?" she asked desperately.

"Just tell her the truth. Here give me the phone." Adam got out of his chair and circled the counter to get the phone from Bree. She handed him the phone.

"Hey, Roxy. It's Adam."

Roxy perked up at hearing his voice, "Hey, Adam. How was the baklava?"

"The Baklava was great."

"Aggie will be happy to hear that. So why are you guys calling about the jewelry box?"

Adam sighed, "We made a mistake. It turns out the box belonged to Tasha's grandmother, Mr. Davenport was planning on surprising her with it after he restored it. We shouldn't have sold it to you."

"Wait, how did you guys get a hold of it for the yard sale then? Didn't he tell you guys what you could and could not sell?" She pushed,

Adam frowned, "He didn't know about the yard sale."

"So you guys sold off a bunch of your stuff without your dad's permission?"

Adam winced, "Yeah."

"Why?" she asked.

Adam sighed, "We ran out of chores to do around the house and we wanted more money, so we decided to throw a yard sale. We just grabbed whatever was lying around and sold it."

Roxy took on a chastising tone, "You shouldn't have done that, Adam. What if someone else had bought the jewelry box? Like I said it's an antique, it could easily go for hundreds of dollars. "

"If that's what it takes then that's what we'll do. We really need it back Roxy."

Roxy sighed, "I'll be by tomorrow with the box." Adam sighed in relief and gave his siblings a thumbs up. "You should tell your Dad what you guys did, before he finds out on his own."

Adam ignored her, "See you then, Roxy." said Adam before hanging up the phone. Roxy shook her head at the trio's obvious relief, _ You won't be so relieved tomorrow. _ Roxy had a lesson planned out for the trio, _ Aggie's not the only one allowed to teach them lessons. _

**Time Jump!**

_ Ding Dong _

Davenport abandoned his search for the jewelry box to answer the front door. Opening it he found a teenager with blonde hair and glasses dressed head to toe in red, "Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi my name is Roxy Heller. I'm Agatha Heller's sister." She greeted.

"Right, she's a friend of my kids. I didn't know she had a sister." he said,

She smiled, "I get that a lot. Anyway I came over to return this." She turned to her right and picked up the jewelry box and presented it to the man.

Davenports eyes widened, he took the box from her hands, "How did you-"

"I bought it yesterday, at your yard sale." she explained,

"Yard sale? What yard sale?" he asked in confusion.

"The one Adam, Bree and Chase ran. I bought this from Adam, who called me yesterday and said that he sold it to me by mistake and needed it back." Roxy then gestured to the other boxed she had with her. Davenport took a step out the door to look at the boxes, "I also took the liberty of tracking down all the other things they sold and got them back."

"That explains why I had to eat my cereal with a steak knife." Davenport sighed in agitation, "Those three are in so much trouble." he declared, "Thank you so much. I'll pay you back, how much do I owe you."

Roxy shook her head, "Nothing. Once I explained what was wrong your neighbors were more than happy to part with the things they bought." Now that was a lie, only three neighbors were happy to give their purchases back, while the rest made her buy them. But she wouldn't tell him that, it wasn't like she and Aggie couldn't afford it.

Davenport sighed in relief, "Thank god. I really didn't want to buy back my own things."

Roxy giggled, "I'm just glad I could help."

"Well, thanks again. It was nice to meet you. Come back any time."

"It was nice to meet you too, Mr. Davenport. Good-bye." Roxy offered him a wave as she left. She couldn't help but smirk, _ I gave them plenty of time to come clean, they should have listened to my advice. _

**In the Lab**

Davenport found the trio in the lab, "So I just had an interesting conversation with a girl named Roxy." All three froze, "Who told me that you guys sold her Tasha's jewelry box and had a yard sale. Anyone want to explain what exactly happened?"

All three shared a look and it was Chase who explained, "We're Sorry, Mr. Davenport. We were doing chores to make money, but we wanted more money. So we had a yard sale… In the house."

It was that last part that really threw the man for a loop, "You let people in the house?" he asked incredulously.

Adam tried to comfort him, "Now I know what you're thinking, but don't worry. Only one person took a nap in your bed." Davenport's face scrunched up at that little tidbit. Roxy's sure her's did the same thing, she had gone over the security footage and cataloged all the faces that entered the house. She had the mans face and hadn't seen him plant anything in the house, _ Though just to be safe, I'll ask Aggie to do a sweep when she gets back. _

"When we found out the jewelry box was important we called Roxy right away to get it back." added Bree.

"Look guys, money can make people greedy and selfish. I mean, I know it's hard to tell looking at me, because over the years I've learned to hide it with my debonair outer charm." No one looked impressed.

"We got the box back, though." remarked Bree.

"Yes, you did, but you're all still in trouble. So you guys are gonna do every filthy, disgusting chore in the house for a month." he said.

"No problem." said Chase,

"Without using your bionics." Added Davenport.

"That's a problem."

Roxy clicked off the security feed with a self satisfied smirk, _ I did good today. I can't wait to tell Aggie. _

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Dude Where's My Lab?"**

Aggie sighed in contentment, as she sat on her bed polishing her knives in the warm sunlight streaming through her open windows. _ Gotta love Summer Vacation. _ Since the start of the school break Aggie had been taking back to back jobs linked to her search for Douglas, though instead of being agitated at the lack of leads she was happy to fall into old routines.

She had finished her last job the night before and was looking forward to a day of relaxation. _ And nothing says relaxation like cleaning weapons, _ she thought fondly as she polished one of her prized Karambits.

She was surprised when her phone rang, she raised an eyebrow when she saw the Davenports home phone number pop up on the screen. _ This should be interesting _, she thought as she answered the phone, "Hello?"

_ "Um, Hi. Is this Agatha?" _

Aggie perked up hearing Tasha Davenports voice, "Yes, it is."

_ "Hi sweety. It's Tasha Davenport, I was wondering if you and your sister were busy tomorrow. I roped everyone into going to the beach this weekend and since they agreed to not tech, I thought you and your sister joining us would be a nice way to thank them."_

Aggie rolled her eyes, _ What am I, a prize at an arcade? _ She plastered on a smile, _ They always know if you're smiling, _ "That sounds like a lot of fun. Roxy and I would love to come! When should we be there?"

_ "9:00 am tomorrow. Make sure to bring a lot of sunblock, I plan on keeping us there for as long as possible." _

"We'll be there bright and early."

_ "Great! See you then, good-bye." _

"Good-bye." Aggie smirked and hung up the phone, she hopped off her bed and went to her walk in closet. She went directly to her summer wear, she knew exactly what she wanted to wear, "Hey Roxy!" She called out, she heard a slam and some curses before hearing her sister come up the stairs to her room. Roxy walked into the room rubbing her head, "I'm in the walk in!" called Aggie.

Roxy entered the closet to see Aggie looking through some drawers, "What's up?" she asked.

Aggie turned to her with a feral smirk, "We've been invited to join the Davenports at the beach tomorrow. So how do you feel about seducing a couple of rich boys?" Realizing Aggie's plan Roxy grew a feral smirk of her own,

"I feel like… Red." Both girls giggled.

(At the Davenport home Chase and Adam felt a shiver go down their spines.)

**Saturday Morning Davenport home: 8:40 am**

"Okay!" yelled Donald Davenport, "The RV is all gassed up and packed. Is everyone ready?" he asked his family who had congregated in the living room.

"Ready for a day of awesome!" declared Leo,

"Almost." said Tasha, surprising everyone. "We're just missing two things."

_ Ding Dong _

"And there they are." she said, getting up from the couch with a big smile as she practically skipped to the door.

When she opened the jaws of Leo, Adam and Chase dropped when they saw Aggie and Roxy on the other side. Bree squeed, "Roxy! Aggie!" She rushed over to hug her friends. Aggie wore a pair of black Daisy Dukes, a completely see through black sheer top over a green bikini top sporting a silver motherboard pattern. Sunglasses sat on the top of her head, a simple basket purse hung on her shoulder and black flip flops adorned her feet. Aggie smirked when she saw Chase gulp.

Roxy had left her glasses at home and opted for some contacts. She wore a red short sleeved surf t-shirt patterned with pink flowers with a pair of pink Daisy Dukes. A canvas messenger bag sat on her shoulder, a pair of sunglasses were on her head, and red flip flops on her feet. Adam's reaction was much the same as Chase, although Roxy spotted the makings of some drool on his chin. She blushed under his attention, she had never been one for showing a lot of skin, but seeing Adam's reaction was making her glad she let Aggie wrestle her into her current outfit.

Tasha smiled at the two girls, "I am so happy you guys agreed to come."

Aggie smiled at the older woman, "Well, we're happy to have been invited."

Roxy nodded, "Yes, thank you so much for the invitation, Mrs. Davenport."

Tasha smiled at the two girls, "Well, now that we're all here we can head to the beach." said Mr. Davenport, while he was smiling both girls could see how tense he was at having them come along.

Tasha didn't notice how tense her husband was and just smiled at her husband, "Yes, let's."

Roxy and Aggie stepped to the side to allow the Davenport family past, "Um, Adam, Chase let's go." said Davenport when he saw that his two sons were still on the couch. Adam snapped out of it first and grabbed Chases arm to lead him out the door past the Heller sisters and to the RV.

Both girls giggled at the boys reactions making Bree suspicious, "What are you two up to?"

Aggie smirked, "Seducing your brothers." Bree made a gagging motion, causing both girl's to giggle again as the three made their way to the RV.

**The Beach**

"Alright Tasha. Your totally tech free weekend starts now." declared Mr. Davenport making his wife beam as they parked the RV.

"Great. I'm gonna go claim our spot. If we wait too long, we're gonna end up sitting next to talkers. I hate friendly people."

"Ditto." agreed Roxy,

"Why don't you, Agatha and Roxy go ahead. We'll be right there."

Tasha nodded, "Okay. Come on girls."

Aggie picked up the cooler and towels while Roxy grabbed the beach chairs and the two followed Tasha off the RV. It didn't take long for Tasha to find a nice spot, so while Tasha set up her chair, Aggie and Roxy kicked off their shoes and set out their towels and bags, Aggie chose to lounge on her side with a book with her sunglasses firmly situated on her face. Roxy chose to lay on her back, to anyone else she would look like another sunbather, but the words tech free made her soul hurt, so Roxy wore a pair of sunglasses that were directly linked to her system at home. The two screens were controlled via the temples which picked up her brainwaves, she pulled up the schematics of her most recent prosthetic arm, intent on spending the day improving the design. _ Unlike my sister, who intends to get Chase on his knees by the end of the day. _ Roxy admired her sister, she wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted, once she decided what or who it was, _ I just hope Chase can handle her, _ thinking about it for a second Roxy scoffed, _ If Chase can't then Spike will. _ Spike fascinated Roxy, a personality triggered by the flow of adrenaline was unique, what made him even more interesting was the fact that, according to Davenport's files, Spike only ever showed up when Chase felt overwhelmed, _ And so far that hasn't been on a mission _.

Roxy was pulled out of her thoughts by the arrival of Leo and Mr. Davenport, Leo set up his towel between Aggie and Roxy while Davenport set up next to his wife. "Ah, listen to that- no phones ringing, no gadgets buzzing. Just the sound of nature and.." They heard a dog bark, "A bulldog barking up seaweed." she deadpanned.

"Yep. There's nothing more fun than sitting completely still in direct sunlight for hours on end. My back sweat is headed towards unnatural places." groused Leo, much to the amusement of Aggie,

"Then don't sit in the sun. Go get some ice cream, go for a swim, build a sandcastle-"

Roxy popped up at the word sandcastle, "Oh, oh. I'll build a sandcastle with you Leo!" she said excitedly, making her sister chuckle.

Leo frowned, "No thanks." He did scoot closer to Roxy and whisper, "Is there any chance you're keeping an eye on the bionic trio?"

Roxy smirked and tapped her glasses, "They are currently complaining about being stuck in Davenport's _ Ugly Lady _."

Leo smiled widely, "Let me see." Roxy rolled her eyes at his grabby hands and told the glasses to stay on the RV's security feed before handing them over.

"Cool." he said, "It's like having your own personal TV whenever you want." he exclaimed quietly.

Roxy preened under the praise, "Thanks." She held out her hands and Leo reluctantly gave them back.

Davenport chose that moment to steal Leo, "Leo, come here for a second. Sorry girls." Both girls shrugged as he and Leo stepped what he thought was far enough away so that the two couldn't hear. "I still have to secretly supervise the mission from here." Aggie smirked, too bad Davenport didn't realize that she could still hear him loud and clear, "So how would you like to be my covert communications liaison?" Aggie withheld a snort, Leo wasn't impressed either.

"Is this like the time you tricked me into doing the dishes by calling me your culinary implement decontaminator?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Admitted Davenport, "Observe." Leo raised an eyebrow as his step-dad went to the cooler, "Well, Leo, you look, uh, parched. Let me get you a frosty beverage." He opened the cooler and not so discreetly pretended to grab a can out of it, he then walked back over and handed the can to Leo. "Drink up."

Aggie and Roxy were not impressed, _ Frosty beverage? _ Mouthed Roxy rolling her eyes. They were even less impressed when Leo 'opened' the can to reveal that it was actually a phone, Aggie even saw Roxy glare at the abomination, _ If she had heat vision that thing would be a pile of melted scrap already. _

Leo and Davenport on the other hand loved it, "It's a secret can phone!" whispered Leo excitedly.

Davenport smiled widely and leaned in conspiratorially, "There is no such thing as a tech-free weekend." He was very proud of himself.

Leo dialed the number and it was Bree who picked up, "_ Super boring mission headquarters, Bree speaking." _ Aggie and Roxy shared a look of sympathy, they'd both done their fair share of hurry up and wait.

"Hey, Bree. How's the mission?" Unfortunately Leo never got to hear the answer, as Tasha had spotted them.

"Leo what are you drinking?" she demanded.

"Call-you-back cola." he replied, quickly closing the phone.

His mother frowned, "You know you're not supposed to drink soda. It makes you all jumpy. Give me that." She held out her hand and Leo gave Davenport an apologetic look, "Now!" she ordered.

Leo handed over the fake can and winced when his mom threw it into the cooler where it proceeded to spark and die. Thankfully Tasha didn't seem to notice. Leo and Davenport moved away to talk quietly again, "I knew I should've sprung for the whole six-pack." he groused

"Well, I'm sorry Big D. looks like I'm gonna have to check in with 'em the old fashioned way- with my feet, my face, and a whole lot of this." Aggie was really glad she couldn't see whatever Leo did, judging by the whole body cringe her sister just did.

"Yeah. Just hurry back, will ya? The only reason I'm letting you go in the first place is so you stop doing that anywhere near me."

Leo shrugged, picked up his shoes and left while Davenport reclaimed his seat. When Adam and Chase left the RV Roxy was intrigued, and when Adam ran from the Rv intent on giving Chase a sun hat Roxy saw an opportunity. She sat up and turned to her sister, "You know I could really go for some ice cream. How about you sis?"

Aggie smiled at her sister, "I would love some ice cream."

Roxy smiled back, "Hey, Mr and Mrs. Davenport we're going to go get some ice cream."

"Okay, you kids have fun." said Tasha.

Once the two were out of sight they split up to find their targets, both wearing playful smiles, though Roxy's was infinitely more nervous than her sisters.

**Chase**

Chase rolled his eyes at Spikes insistence at finding Aggie as quickly as possible, _ That's what I'm doing you big meat head. _

**Spike growled, ** ** _Not fast enough. Now is the perfect opportunity to play with her._ **

Chase balked at the word play, _ What the hell does that mean?! _ He demanded

** _Calm down. I'm not suggesting anything ungentlemanly, even if I don't think she'd mind. Not to mention that our Kitten is more than willing to tell us if she doesn't like something._ ** Chase grimaced at the memory of pain Spike sent him from the first time he'd called her Kitten to her face.

_ Why do you insist on calling her that when you know she doesn't like it? _

**_Because she is a Kitten. She's beautiful, playful and has a sincere charm._** Chase couldn't help but agree with Spike, **_Besides, I bet she'd purr for us._** Chase scoffed in disgust at Spike's innuendo.

_ Is sex and destruction all you think about? _ He asked incredulously

** _Yes._ ** ** Answered Spike completely unashamed by his wants. ** ** _Don't pretend that you don't feel exactly what I do whenever you look at her._ ** Chase blushed, ** _That's right. She gets your motor running, and luckily we have the same effect on her. _ **

Before Chase could start an argument he caught sight of Aggie on the shore of the beach, he didn't know who growled him or Spike when he saw that she was talking to a good looking guy who wasn't wearing a shirt and dripping wet. He took a deep breath though to calm himself, _ There is no need to be jealous, she's just talking to him. _

** _Well it's time for her to talk with us._ **

Chase didn't bother to disagree with Spike and simply walked over to the conversing pair.

** W ** **ith Aggie and the guy **

Aggie didn't really like the way Chris was talking to her chest, but she resigned herself to it. After all she was the one to initiate the conversation when she had spotted Chase, she hoped that he would be jealous enough to come over and pull her away from the dull boy. _ Sure he's got muscles, but they're the pretty muscles. I prefer a guy with muscles that can cripple a man. _

"Hey, Aggie!" Shouted Chase as he made his way over, _ Speak of the devil and he shall appear, _she thought as she sent him a beaming smile. Which Chase returned once he reached her.

"Aggie?" said Chris in confusion, "I thought you said your name was Agatha."

Chase smirked, "It is. So Aggie care to join me for a swim?"

"She said she doesn't feel like it." answered Chris much to Chase, Spike and Aggie's annoyance, Aggie glared at Chris,

"I would love to go for a swim Chase." she said, shocking Chris.

"Then shall we?" asked Chase, he held out his elbow in invitation, making her smile,

"We shall." she agreed taking his offered arm. "It was nice talking to you, Chris." she said, as she an Chase walk towards the water, "No it really wasn't." she grumbled once they were out of earshot.

"Was he bothering you?" he asked in concern.

She rolled her eyes, "The only thing that bothered me was the fact that he was having a conversation with my chest not me." She felt like she won a small victory when she heard him growl under his breath, "That and the fact that he was boring."

He raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"He kept talking about how much he could bench press." she said rolling her eyes, "As if that would make me interested in him."

"Not into strong guys then?"

She shook her head, "It's not that. I like a guy with muscles, but…"

"But…" pushed Chase, Aggie pretended to be reluctant to share, "Come on, what kind of muscles do you like on a guy?"

She mumbled something and Chase froze, **_Oh, Lord give me strength. This girl is trying to kill us._** _I must not have heard that right, _"I'm sorry what was that?" Aggie sighed in fake frustration,

"I prefer muscles that can cripple." she grumbled out with a blush, "Working out in a gym gets you the muscles that girls and guys drool over, but I prefer a guy who doesn't show he's got something until he uses it." Seeing the glazed look in his eyes she preened, _ Now onto the next step. _ "You know what. Forget I said anything, let's just go for a swim." Aggie didn't wait for a reply and whipped off her sheer shirt. When she unbuttoned her shorts she thought Chase was going to faint, she unzipped them and let them fall around her ankles. She stepped out of them and gave him an expectant look, "Well, are you going to swim in a t-shirt or leave it on the shore. I don't think anyone will take our stuff."

** _Not that I'd mind that/_ ** _ Not that I'd mind that, _Thought Aggie and Spike.

That thought kicked started Chase's brain and he simply took his shirt off and kicked off his Vans. Aggie admired his naked torso, with appreciative eyes, _ Now those are the muscles that will cripple a man. _ Chases muscles weren't as obvious as Chris's or even Adam's. They were subtle but you could see them when he moved a certain way, she felt her knees become weak when they rippled as he pulled his shirt off, she's pretty sure she let out a whimper. Judging by the smirk on his face she definitely did and he definitely heard it. Aggie smiled at him before sprinting towards the water and diving into it, Chase ran after her and joined her in the cold water.

Chase resurfaced first and he looked around for Aggie, _ Where did she- _ Chases thought was cut off by a pair of arms coming around his clavicle and yanking him back with surprising strength into the water. When he surfaced he could hear her laughter, he wiped the water out of his eyes and glared at her, "Oh, you are so gonna pay for that."

Her eyes danced, "Promises, promises." Chase smirked and dove towards her.

**Adam**

Adam frowned, he had been looking for Chase for the past 20 minutes and he still hadn't found him. _ Poor little guy's gonna get a sun burn… Oh well. _ Adam shrugged his shoulders and dawned he hat himself, _ Might as well have some fun before heading back to the RV. _ Adam caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, turning his head he spotted Roxy heading into an ice cream shop. _ Oooh Ice Cream! _ He thought bouncing over he spotted Roxy examining the flavors, Adam didn't hesitate to go inside and greet her, "Roxy!" said girl, turned towards the sound of her name and smiled shyly when she saw that it was Adam. _She's so cute when she blushes, _He thought when he saw the dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"Hi, Adam. Guess you feel like some ice cream too, huh?" she asked

He nodded, "Heck yes." Adam read the list of flavors, his eyes widened at how many there were, "21 flavors? Awesome… Wait, did I count that right?" The last bit was directed to Roxy who nodded her head after reading the list.

"Yep. 21 flavors, so many choices makes it hard to decide what to get." She said eyeing the many choices.

Adam looked confused, "Why not just get all of them?" he wondered.

Roxy gave him a look, "That's a lot of ice cream."

Adam shrugged, "I've been told I have to eat a lot." Roxy nodded, _ No kidding. _ She thought, Adam was by no means small, and he would most likely get bigger. _ It's amazing he's this tall considering how short Donald is. Even Douglas isn't that tall. _ Aggie had told Roxy her theory on Donald not being the trio's dad and Roxy agreed that it was completely possible, _ After all Donald's fatherly instincts are practically nil. _

"So why don't we get all 21 flavors and share, that way we can each get something we like and try something new?" she suggested,

Adam perked up, "All right!" he exclaimed, startling a couple patrons, he apologized, "Sorry." Roxy on the other hand giggled at his antics.

Roxy stepped up to the counter with a friendly smile, which the man behind the counter returned, "Hello. What can I get for the two of you today?"

"We'll have one of everything." answered Adam.

The man's eyes widened, "Wow, you two must really like ice cream."

Roxy glanced at Adam from the corner of her eye who was watching the man start on their request, "Something like that."

**Back with Aggie and Chase**

Aggie and Chase ran out of the water and back to their discarded clothes, Chase was out of breath and panting. Aggie dropped to her knees in the sand and rolled onto her back, while Chase dropped next to her, "That was fun." he said catching his breath. He blushed when his eyes landed on her barely heaving chest, "How come you're not as out of breath as I am?"

She smirked, "Because I go running everyday." An idea popped into her head that she couldn't ignore, "Didn't Leo tell you?" she asked innocently.

Chase looked confused, "Tell me what?"

"He goes running with me on the weekends." she said, she frowned when all she got was a contemplative look and some nodding,

"That would explain his increased stamina. Granted it's not much, but it's more than he had before." She pouted at his calm tone, "How exactly did you get him to do that?"

She shrugged and sagged in defeat, "He lost a bet." Is all she said.

He nodded, "So what should we do now?"

"Now we go hit the showers, cause I am getting sand in places that I didn't even know I had. There are some near the shops and volleyball nets, we can use those. And then we'll go find your sibs and see what they're up to." She said getting up and picking up her clothes and shoes. Chase frowned, he didn't want to go find his siblings, he was having a great time alone with Aggie, she giggled at his frown and offered him a hand up.

Chase took it but once he was on his feet he kept a hold of it and he was happy to see that she wasn't complaining. She led him to the showers and they both washed the ocean and sand off themselves and out of their hair, Aggie frowned when she finished ringing out her hair, catching Chases attention. "What's the matter?"

"I forgot a towel." she said, Chase thought for a minute before offering her his shirt.

"Just wear my shirt, it's dry and I shook all the sand out."

She gave him a surprised look, "Or I could just wear my shirt, it's see through anyway so it doesn't make that much of a difference."

**_ It does to us._ ** Both Spike and Chase noticed the looks Aggie was getting, especially from the male population, "I don't mind."

She took it, "If you're sure."

"We're sure/** _We're sure."_ **

Aggie raised an eyebrow, once she had it on, "We?" she questioned.

Chase panicked before spotting Leo and Bree, "Hey, look it's my siblings!" he said turning her by her shoulders to see them. Chase then pushed her towards the two who spotted the duo and walked over, both wearing frowns,

"Chase what are you doing here?" demanded Bree, while Aggie eyed the large bear on her back, _ They must have hit the arcade. _

"You're supposed to be watching the mobile lab… I mean the RV." added Leo, though he did a double take at their state of dress, "And why are you wearing Chases shirt?"

"She forgot her towel/I forgot my towel." they both said.

"No worries. Adam's watching it." Just then Adam and Roxy joined the four,

"What's up beach bums?' he greeted, carrying a plastic cone holder filled with ice cream.

"Hey, guys." said Roxy taking a lick from her own cone.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" demanded Chase.

"Well, I met up with Roxy and we decided to get some ice cream, but they had 21 flavors. And you know me- I'm never one to make an uninformed decision." he explained taking a lick from the cone in his hand.

"Adam, get rid of those we need to get back to the RV." ordered Leo.

Adam frowned, so Roxy spoke up, "Here. I'll take them Adam." Roxy took the holder from him,

"Thanks, Roxy." he said appreciatively.

Aggie and Roxy watched the four run off, Roxy glanced at her sister's state of dress, "You're keeping his shirt aren't you?"

"If he doesn't ask for it back, but he will, so I'll enjoy it while I can." Aggie eyed the ice cream, "Which one of those is cookie dough?" Roxy handed her the correct ice cream,

"So now what?"

Aggie shrugged, "We wait for them to avert the solar flare and then we build a sandcastle."

"Somehow I don't think it's going to be that easy." remarked Roxy.

"It never is." Agreed Aggie.

**Later**

Roxy and Aggie shook their head at what they were witnessing, "Ladies and Gentlemen, step right up and see the wonders of Leo's legendary boardwalk freak show!" announced Leo.

The four had returned, but not to the two sisters, they had grown curious of a forming crowd and became suspicious when they saw Leo at the center. They both grew irritated when Adam bent a signpost into the shape of a bunny for a little girl, and when Bree lifted a man's wallet, Aggie felt both satisfied and upset when the crowd turned away when it came to Chase's turn. They watched as the beach patrol busted them and escorted them to beach jail and while they hashed out a plan to break them out they saw Davenport being escorted to beach jail.

"We are not blowing through the wall, Aggie."

Aggie pouted, "Why not?"

"Because this is a beach jail, not San Quentin. We'll just pay their fines, so that they can stop the solar flare. And then we can build the sandcastle." Both girls agreed that they were not letting the Davenport family leave the beach without building a sandcastle, by hook or by crook it was going to happen.

"Fine. Spoil sport."

Roxy rolled her eyes and led the way into the building and to the 'officer' who was chilling at his desk. Bree spotted them first, "Aggie? Roxy?" The others perked up at Brees voice and turned to see that both girls were indeed standing outside their cell, "Please don't tell me you've been arrested too."

Aggie snorted, "Yeah, like I'm gonna let myself be caught by Flipper over there."

"We're here to get you out." explained Roxy. She went over to the man at the desk who was air drumming to the music on his headphones, she waved her arms to get his attention. When he took off his headphones she spoke, "Hi, we're here for them." She pointed to the cell, "Just tell me how much the fines are, I'll pay them and then we can be on our way."

The man eyed her before shrugging his shoulders and pulling out the tickets, "All right, let's see. There's 200 dollars for the RV, 200 dollars for disorderly conduct and 100 dollars for stealing a cell phone. That comes to a total of 500 clams."

"Seriously?" cried everyone in the cell, Roxy on the other hand just sighed and pulled out a checkbook.

"She's seriously going to pay the fines?" asked Davenport incredulously.

Aggie shrugged, "My idea was to just bust you out by blowing one of the walls, but apparently I'm only allowed to do that when it's a real jail."

"Are you wearing Chase's shirt?" asked Davenport, Chase blushed but Aggie nodded her head.

"Yeah, I forgot my towel, so Chase offered me his shirt to wear." she explained, Davenport sent his son a look which was ignored.

"Here you are. Now can you please let them out." said Roxy handing the man the check.

"No sweat dudette." he said, putting the check in his desk and getting up to unlock the cell.

"Alright guys let's go." said Davenport, "Thank you so much Roxy I'll pay you back but we need to go do something real quick." He didn't wait for a reply and led his kids back to the RV.

**Later **

Aggie and Roxy retreated back to Tasha, who had fallen asleep, and reclaimed their towels. Which is where the rest of the Davenports found them after they successfully averted the solar flare, "Oh, hey, guys. Oh, I must have dozed off. Did you have fun today?" asked Tasha when she woke up from her nap.

"Sure did." said Chase, sharing a smile with Aggie.

"Yeah tons of fun." added Leo.

"We weren't in jail that's for sure." remarked Adam, thankfully Tasha didn't hear him.

"Great. Well, I have had my fill of fun for the day… let's go home."

"Wha- Go home?" asked Bree, "But we didn't even get to do anything fun yet." she complained.

That made Tasha suspicious, "Wait, if you guys haven't had fun all day, then what have you been doing?"

Thankfully Aggie saved them, "I think she means to say that while they did have fun they haven't done everything they wanted to do today."

"Oh. What was it you guys wanted to do?" she questioned, this time Roxy answered.

"Build a sandcastle." she declared.

"Oooh that does sound like fun. I guess we can stay long enough for you guys to build one sandcastle."

Roxy whooped, "Alright. Leo you and I are going to dig the foundation. Aggie, Adam, Chase and Bree, you guys gather the water and meet us over there by the water." They all jumped up and followed Roxy's orders.

Tasha watched the group head off to do their designated tasks, "Hey, Donald."

"Yes dear?"

"Next time I say tech-free weekend…"

"Yeah?"

"Leave the phone can at home."

"Yes, dear."

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Night of the Living Virus"**

"Tell me again why we're agreeing to this." said Roxy as she checked her overnight bag for the third time.

"Because Bree is our friend and she wants to do normal things. And the most normal thing for a teenage girl to do is have sleepovers with her friends." explained Aggie, "Besides, those girls will eat her alive, if we aren't there to curve their blood lust."

Roxy eyed her with an unimpressed look, "You just want me there to make sure you don't kill any of the other girls."

Aggie sighed, "We also need to make sure that none of the other girls go wandering during the night. Now come on. I promised Bree we'd get there early to prepare the snacks and help set up."

"Just don't poison anybody like the last sleepover you went to." groused Roxy,

Aggie huffed, "That was a simple misunderstanding."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, sis."

**Davenport Home**

As promised Roxy and Aggie arrived two hours early to help Bree set up for her sleepover and calm her nerves. Aggie made sure to make some extra treats for the Davenports who wouldn't be attending the gathering, "Thanks again for doing this guys, I know it's not really your kinda thing."

Both girls smiled at their nervous friend, both were already dressed in their pajamas. Roxy wore a simple red satin two piece sleep set, Aggie was dressed in black sleep shorts, a dark purple tank top and a black flannel button up which she left open. "It's no problem. You know how much I love to cook."

"I smell baked goods." called Davenport coming into the kitchen, he smiled when he saw Roxy and Aggie, "Hey girls, you here for the sleepover?" he asked, coming closer to inspect what Aggie was making.

Aggie was currently cutting apple brownies out of a pan and onto a tray, "Yes. Bree asked us to come early to help get everything ready." She smacked Davenports hand before he could swipe a brownie.

"Ow. Hey!" he complained cradling his injured hand.

Aggie rolled her eyes, "These are not for you." She smirked when he frowned, "That is for you." She said pointing to a plastic container.

"Ooh. What is it?" he asked, going over to inspect it.

"Monkey Bread. It's like a cinnamon roll cake."

"Sweet!" he said taking the container and a fork and leaving the girls in the kitchen.

"You know he's not going to share that right?" asked Bree, Aggie smiled.

"Which is why I made something else for your brothers, it should be enough incentive to keep them away from your party."

"I don't think it will." said Roxy, she had heard Adam and Chases plans to prank the party. It was one of the reasons she had tried to opt out, but Aggie had then said that the two boys wouldn't be able to pull off any prank so there was no reason for Roxy to be afraid.

Just then Adam and Chase walked in, both zeroed in on the tray of brownies, but just like with their dad she smacked both of their hands away, and ignored the dent her spatula got when she smacked Adam's hand away. "You guys have your own treat. Roxy." Roxy reached into a canvas tote bag and pulled out a container and handed it to Aggie, "Cheesecake cookie cups with cherry pie filling on top." She gave the container to Adam who quickly opened it and took out one of the treats.

Aggie noticed Chase staring at her legs and cleared her throat to get his attention, he blushed realizing he was caught. She smirked flirtatiously and raised an eyebrow at his interest in her thighs, _ Never would have taken him to have a thing for gams. _ Aggie found his interest in her legs refreshing, it was a nice change from guys whose eyes usually zeroed in on her chest. _ Note to self, wear more leg revealing outfits to school. _

"What are you guys doing? Get out of here, before the girls show up." ordered Bree glaring at her brothers.

Adam who had moved to sit next to Roxy at the counter frowned at his sister, "Why can't Chase and I be a part of your party? We're fun… Well I am, Chase isn't." Chase frowned at his brother.

"I'm fun." he said,

"Eh." said his siblings, Roxy shrugged her shoulders.

Chase turned expectant eyes on Aggie, she sighed, "Your idea of fun and other people's idea of fun are different." When the others snickered at his frown Aggie leaned over and kissed his cheek, "But that's not a bad thing." The snickers increased and Chases blush deepened as she brought the tray over to the coffee table, to wait with the water and soda Bree had chosen.

Chase couldn't keep his eyes off of Aggies legs as they moved, her pale skin was flawless and he could see how powerful they were as well. _ Runners legs, _ he thought and then almost passed out when Spike sent him an image of Aggie sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped around his waist.

_ Can it, you Neanderthal. _ He groused.

Chase was happily noticing that Aggie was becoming more and more affectionate towards him. He noticed that the way she touched and interacted with him was different from everyone else, especially with guys who were trying to get her attention. He could always feel Spikes satisfaction when Aggie shot a guy down, a satisfaction he shared. Chase had been building up his courage to ask her out on a date ever since the trip to the beach during summer vacation. Unfortunately every time he psyched himself up to ask her he ended up psyching himself out in the next second. Adam had been teasing him mercilessly about his inability to ask the question, and when Chase fired back about Adam not asking Roxy out he had been surprised by his brother's answer.

_ "She's not ready for that. I don't know what happened to her, but I know something did. And I know that she is working past it, so I am going to give her time to do that. I'm not going anywhere." _

Chase couldn't help but agree with Adam, Roxy was overly tense and cautious when they went out, she would always stick close to either Adam or her sister. Something in her past made her weary of people, _ no not wary, she was afraid of people _, he couldn't help but think that whatever had happened to her is what led to her being adopted by Aggie's father.

**_And it's none of our business._** Said Spike surprising Chase, **_The little one will tell us in her own time._**

_ Little One? _ Questioned Chase.

** _It's an accurate term for our Kitten's sister. She is small and needs protecting. Our brother is perfect for the task. _ ** Chase rolled his eyes, ** _And speaking of, why are you hesitating to make our Kitten 'ours'?_ ** Demanded Spike

_ It's hard. Everytime I come close I just can't get the words out. _

** _I could get the words out._ ** Chase sneered at the phantom image of Spike in his head,

_ Never going to happen. You have no control, you could end up killing her. _ Chase felt Spike's consciousness flinch at the accusation.

** _I would never harm her._ ** That was the last thought Spike sent him before receding back into his mind.

Chase chose that as his cue to tune into the conversation happening around him. Chase was surprised to see Tasha talking with Bree about the sleepover, Roxy and Adam were setting up blankets and pillows, and Aggie was sitting at the counter across from where he was standing staring at him with her head in her hands and an eyebrow raised. "And where were you?" she asked cheekily.

_ Now's as good a time as any, _"I was thinking about what I want to do next weekend."

She smiled, "And did you come up with anything?"

He smiled back, "I don't really know… But I do know that I don't want to be by myself…." Aggie resisted the urge to pump her fist into the air. She had been waiting since their day at the beach for Chase to ask her out, she was actually worried that she'd have to jump his bones for him to get a clue. _ Not that I'd mind, but a relationship is more than sex. _

"So…" she pushed, Chase chuckled and opened his mouth,

_ Ding Dong _

Bree squeed, "Oh, my gosh! They're here!" Seeing Adam and Chase still there she pushed Adam towards the hallway, "So it's time for my brothers to leave and not come back until the morning." She said, grabbing Chases hand and dragging him into the hallway as well.

Aggie resisted the urge to break something, _ He was so close! _ She raged a little inside, her rage grew when the door opened and she heard Stephanie, "Sick house." Aggie growled at the blonde's grating voice, "Totally huge, insane views and it looks down at all the renters." Aggie turned in her seat and gave the girl an unimpressed look, "Okay, girls, you can come in." With her permission the other girls Bree invited entered the Davenport home.

When Stephanie spotted Roxy on the couch, she sneered and turned to Bree, "Who is she?" Then she spotted Aggie at the kitchen counter, "You invited Heller?"

Bree smiled, not knowing why Stephanie was upset, "Yeah. This is Roxy Heller, Aggie's older sister." Bree pulled Stephanie over to the coffee table, "And Aggie made apple brownies for us."

Stephanie eyed the brownies with disgust, "Uh! Brownies. Why not just give us fat to eat."

Roxy saw her sister tense and her eyes darken, insulting Aggie's food was a guaranteed fast track into a coma. So she steeled herself, got up and offered Stephanie a hand to shake, "Hello Stephanie. It's very nice to meet you." Aggie felt proud that her sister was making the first move. But then she felt her blood boil at what the harpy did next. Stephanie scoffed at Roxy's offered hand and rolled her eyes, as if Roxy was a piece of gum stuck to her shoe. Aggie almost launched herself across the room when she saw Roxy's sad frown, but was pleasantly surprised when Bree nailed the harpy in the face with a pillow.

"Pillow fight!" yelled Bree before sending a wink to Aggie and Roxy. Aggie relaxed a little knowing that Bree had her sisters back.

Stephanie was not amused, "Did you just hit me with that pillow?!" she demanded

Bree was unapologetic, "Yeah, and you just totally ate that couch!" she crowed.

Aggie tuned the girls out when Chase and Adam returned, she raised an eyebrow at Chases fake arm, but didn't say anything. She handed them each a tray filled with some more apple brownies, while Stephanie scorned the dessert Aggie could see the other girls eyeing the sweet treats. Adam accepted the tray with a smile, while Chase raised an eyebrow, so she winked at him and whispered, "Go get 'em." Chase smirked.

"Hello, ladies." said Chase as he and Adam walked to the couch, "May I offer you a healthy and delicious snack?" Aggie snorted, _ They may have apple in them but that does not mean they're healthy. _

"Yes." said Adam holding out his tray, "Care for a horse 'da-ver-ver?'" Roxy giggled at his mispronunciation of _ hors d'oeuvre _.

Caitlin took one brownie from the offered tray, making Aggie's opinion of the strange girl rise a little, "Ugh." groaned Chase drawing everyone's attention, "I don't feel so good." In the next instant a 'bloody' hand burst from Chases chest causing everyone, bar Bree, Aggie and Roxy to scream. What did surprise the three girls was the fact that Adam screamed as well and hid behind Roxy, which caused Aggie to burst out laughing, it was adorable to see someone so large and imposing hiding behind her petite sister.

"It's alive! It's coming out of his chest!" he screamed.

Chase frowned at his brother, "Adam we've been over this. It's a prank! I don't really have three arms."

"I know," said Adam apologetically, coming out from behind Roxy, "But it looks so real." Adam and Chase retreated under the unimpressed glares of the other girls and their sister, Aggie on the other hand high fived both as they left, to let them know that she appreciated their prank.

**Time Jump!**

When the boys left Stephanie demanded to see all of Bree's clothes, Aggie and Roxy ended up staying on the outskirts of the group and spent their time keeping girls from wandering off to explore the house. When Tasha came in to check on everything, she walked over to Aggie and Roxy, "So how's everything going? Any problems yet?"

"You mean apart from, the harpy insulting everyone, shooting down all the activities Bree suggests and making one girl cry…"

"Then no." finished Roxy, "Nothing at all."

Tasha winced, "Which one's the harpy?" she asked, both girls pointed to the blonde sorting through a pile of Bree's clothes. Tasha frowned and approached the group, "What's going on here?" she asked.

Bree smiled at Tasha, "Stephanie's deciding which of my clothes are cute enough for her to wear."

Stephanie picked through the pile, "Cute. Boring. Soccer mom. Yard sale. Ugh. Who died and left you this?"

Tasha's frown deepened, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to give her all your clothes."

"She's just borrowing them." stated Bree obliviously.

"No she's not." said Caitlin.

Meanwhile Adam and Chase snuck into the kitchen to retrieve a bag of flour from one of the cupboards. Aggie and Roxy went to join them, "What are you guys doing?" asked Roxy.

Both looked a little nervous, "Well, we're… not gonna throw this flour on the girls and take their picture." said Adam

"Yeah we're not doing that." agreed Chase letting out a high pitched giggle.

"You do realize if you're just going to fling it at them with your bare hands it's not going to work. Flour doesn't travel that far so you'd have to get close enough without on of them seeing you and then you'd have to hit them all simultaneously." explained Roxy,

Aggie smirked, "Unless of course you had an extra pair of hands."

"Aggie." said Roxy in a warning tone.

Aggie deflated, but understood why her sister was shooting her down, "Sorry guys, but we can't let you do this. Bree set this whole thing up so that she could do something normal and make some friends." She held up a hand to stop their protests, "That aren't me or Rox'. I'm sure your parents will let you throw your own sleepover that's just for boys if you ask."

"But come on, the best pranks are the ones you don't expect." said Chase. No one was prepared for Adam to reach out, scoop some flour into his hand, toss it into Chases face and then take a picture of said flour covered face. Aggie and Roxy's jaws dropped in shock, Chase brushed some flour out of his eyes and glared at his brother, "Why would you do this to me?" he demanded.

"Cause' you didn't expect it." answered Adam, he admired the photo he took and showed it to Roxy. Chase shook his head and left the room, _ back to the drawing board I guess, _ coughing as some flour went up his enhanced nose he adjusted his plans, _ bathroom first. _ Chase entered the bathroom, grabbed a small towel and turned on the tap,

"Need a hand?" Chase jumped at Aggie's voice, he turned and spotted her leaning on the doorway. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." She stepped forward and took the towel from him, "Unless you want water all over your shirts you should take them off. We just need to shake the flour off of them, so at least you don't need to change." Chase nodded and removed his shirts, he had gotten over being shy about going shirtless around Aggie over the summer, with the hot weather his family planned more trips to the beach as well as the park and public pool. "Sit on the edge of the bath." Chase did as instructed and took a seat to make her job easier, he placed his hands on her hips when she stepped closer. They both shivered when his fingers brushed against the skin of her hips where her tank top had ridden up.

Chase closed his eyes and let Aggie work the towel over his face, the sound of running water was the only sound as she worked. Chase found that he liked moments like this, not when Aggie took care of him, _ although those are nice too, _but when the two of them were in the same space and didn't need to fill the silence. His favorite times were when he was working on a personal project and he could smell Aggie nearby, either reading over a new recipe or solving a puzzle of some sort. It was nice, usually when he tried to relax with a project Adam would be working out so he would grunt and the smell of sweat would permeate the air, Bree would be on her phone, maybe giggling or gasping at a new piece of gossip with a new perfume, thankfully nothing too strong knowing that it could set off his super senses. And Leo would pester him about whatever he was working on, trying to get him to let him be his assistant, though Leo had a nice soft smell that never bothered his nose.

Aggie's scent was interesting, because unless he was trying to find it he never noticed it, but when he did it never failed to relax him, it was a soft musk mixed with Jasmine. He noticed that it was always stronger after swimming, _ Maybe she wears something to mask her scent, but why would she do that? _ This wasn't the first time Chase had noticed this, but he never thought too hard about it, mostly because he didn't care, though he did enjoy it when her scent was stronger. Chase took a breath and was happy to notice that she wasn't wearing whatever it was she used to cover her natural scent.

Aggie noticed the smile that bloomed on Chase's face after he took a deep breath, _ He's scenting me, how sweet. _ Aggie could understand the impulse to memorize the scents of the people you spent a lot of time around, she did the same, _ He's probably noticed how weak my scent usually is. _ Aggie had learned to recognize the twitch of his nose whenever he was looking for a scent, she could tell when he disliked a scent and more importantly when he liked a scent. Which is why she was able to notice how much he liked her natural scent, when it wasn't being covered by the soap and lotion she usually used. She was sure she liked his scent just as much as he enjoyed hers, his smell was a mixture of coffee and honey, and she found herself leaning more into his space to catch the scent.

She could smell it now, though it was tainted by the scent of the flour which she had just finished cleaning off his face, "All right, that was the last of it. You can put your shirt on now." She turned around to turn the sink off and wring the towel out into the sink before throwing it into the hamper, when she turned around Chase had gotten up, but didn't put his shirt back on. In fact when he got up the two found themselves standing very close together, and both couldn't help, but discreetly breathe in the other's scent. When Aggie opened her eyes they zeroed in on his hazel eyes, she licked her lips nervously and saw his eyes snap to her tongue before going back to her eyes.

He gulped before leaning in a little and Aggie did the same, though their lips met for only a feather light kiss before Roxy appeared in the doorway with a worried look on her face, "Aggie I need- Oh." Aggie whimpered at the interruption, a sound which didn't go unnoticed by Chase, both looked to Roxy who was sending an apologetic look to her sister, "I'm really sorry to interrupt you, but I need you now." Roxy didn't wait for her sister to say anything, she simply grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the living room.

"Rox', I love you, and all but, right now I am fighting the urge to strangle you." groused Aggie, _ I was so damn close! _

"And you can later, but right now we have a problem." At her sisters alarmed tone Aggie's demeanor changed from annoyance to alertness,

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes scanning the guests and Bree to see what was wrong.

"It's Davenport's A.I. Eddy. I just got an alert on my phone that a virus has infected Davenport's system."

"What about ours?"

Roxy shook her head, "As soon as I got the alert I threw up all my fire walls, which I am proud to say are holding strong."

"Good. Is Davenport fixing it?"

Roxy winced and held up her phone, "He's not doing much at the moment." Aggie looked at the phone's screen, she could see Davenport inside Chases capsule which was slowly filling with some type of pellet she couldn't identify, Leo was outside the capsule trying to get his dad out.

"Can you fix it?"

Roxy shook her head, "I didn't bring my laptop with me, I could use my phone, but because I've cut ties with the system it will take too much time to get back in without infecting my own network."

"So we have to rely on Davenport and Leo?"

"Yep."

Aggie sighed, tonight wasn't turning out like she expected at all, "Let's just get everyone out of the house."

"You could start a small fire in the kitchen. That should clear everyone out safely." suggested Roxy.

Aggie nodded but both girls froze when the door creaked open, "What was that?" asked Caitlin clutching a pillow against her chest.

Bree wasn't scared or impressed, "That was the sound of my stupid brothers trying to ruin my life."

"Wasn't us/wasn't us." said Both boys, Adam from behind the couch where he popped up and Chase as he entered the living room and crossed to Adam. His shirts were devoid of flour now.

Just then the lights went out, "It's worse than I thought!" exclaimed Stephanie, "They didn't pay their electric bill!" Then the lights glitched and a flaming skull appeared on the TV screen.

"It's the liver demon! Hide your livers!" screamed Caitlin cowering behind her pillow and leaning into Tasha for protection.

"Liver demon?" questioned Aggie incredulously,

Roxy rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about it."

Adam leaned towards Chase, "Is this one of the pranks we planned?" he asked staring at the screen.

"No." answered Chase in confusion.

"Hold me!" cried Adam jumping into Chase's arms. Everyone bar Tasha, Aggie and Roxy screamed. Chase dropped Adam, who proceeded to shove Caitlin out of Tasha's hold so that he could jump over the back of the couch and take her place. While Chase took a seat on the back of the couch.

"Guys, I'm scared! Let's get out of here!" cried Caitlin.

"No one cares if you're scared. I'm scared. That's why we're leaving." Stephanie got up and led the way to the door which slammed shut. Aggie and Roxy walked over to the couch and a tense Bree, Roxy placed her hand on the taller girl's shoulder in a show of support.

That's when the skull started laughing, "You're not going anywhere! This slumber party's just begun! Can I get a what, what?" All the girls and Adam screamed and ran for the stairs, when the lights sparked above it they changed direction and headed for the dining room where the skull appeared on the screen, "There's no time to sleep when you're living in a nightmare!"

Stephanie stomped over to Bree, "Bree what is going on!" she demanded,

Bree laughed nervously, "Something must be wrong with our smart-home system. That, or we built our house on the graves of the dead pioneer girls. Either way let's not let it ruin our fun!" Bree was ignored as the group started screaming again and ran down the hallway, Chase, who had made his way over to the group in the dining room, grabbed Adams arm to stop him from leaving.

Tasha got up and approached her two sons, "Boys, go get Leo and Donald and find out what's going on." she ordered,

"Are you kidding?!" asked Chase, "In a horror movie, the first person to leave the room always gets killed." Chase crossed his arms and smiled at Adam, "After you, Adam." he said.

Adam smiled at his brother's politeness, "Oh, thank you. That's so nice." Aggie and Roxy came to stand behind Tasha to glare at Chase. He held up his hands in surrender and followed Adam down to the lab.

Just then the other girls and Bree ran back into the room screaming, Aggie rubbed her aching ears, _ And I thought having my eardrums punctured with an ice pick was painful. _ The girls stopped when the skull projected itself from onto a wall screen, "How about a little AC?" The skull kicked the vents up as high as they could go and the resulting breeze made the girls scatter, but Stephanie was caught in it, seeing this, Bree grabbed hold of a pillar and one of Stephanie's arms.

Stephanie was less than grateful, "Oh, do something!" She demanded, "I, like, came here because you have a cool house! But now you're making me look bad!"

Bree glared at the girl, "You just came over because of my house?!" she asked incredulously.

"Well, duh!"

When Bree's glare increased Aggie thought it was a pity that she didn't have heat vision like Adam, "Well you should take a tour. It'll blow you away!" And with that, Bree let go of Stephanie's hand, causing her to scream as she was blown out of the room. The Heller sister clapped for their friend, who smiled at them.

**Time Jump!**

When the house stopped trying to kill them Tasha started calling parents, while Bree, Roxy and Aggie gathered the girls and checked them for injuries. When she saw Stephanie join them Aggie couldn't stop herself from bursting into laughter at her new hairstyle. "Nice, Steph. I hear the windswept look is really in now." Bree and Roxy had joined her and she saw Tasha crack a smile.

When parents arrived to pick up their kids Tasha and Bree saw them out, before she left Stephanie stopped and glared at Bree, "Just so you know we are never coming back here."

Tasha smirked, "Oh, that's a shame… because you, young lady, are a delight." Stephanie sneered and left in a huff.

Caitlin stopped and smiled at Bree, "That was fun! You know apart from the house trying to kill us. I can't wait to come over again."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Bree pulling Caitlin into a fierce hug.

"Caitlin, you are welcome here anytime." said Tasha honestly, it took guts to want to come back to a house that had actively tried to kill you. Caitlin smiled at the mother and daughter before leaving.

Bree closed the door and Tasha eyed the mess that had been made by the AC wind and the running of frantic teenage girls and Adam. "Well, that wasn't the worst sleepover I've ever been to. Not the best, mind you but, not the worst either. At least you accomplished your goal." said Roxy trying to cheer Bree up. "You made a friend in Caitlin at least. Maybe the other girls will come around."

"Except Stephanie." grumbled Bree, "She's going to ruin what little social life I have."

Aggie gave Bree a small smile, "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret Bree." Aggie went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's not about the number of friends you have. It's about their quality. Even if you have only one friend in the whole world, it doesn't matter if they're always there for you and care for you just as much as you do them. Because a real friend is someone who likes you for your perfections, but loves you for your faults." Bree smiled at Aggie, she had a point, she may not have made as many friends as she wanted tonight, but she had made one.

"Thanks Aggie." Bree pulled her friend into a hug, she then reached over and pulled Roxy into the hug as well.

"You won't be able to get rid of us that easily Bree. As far as I'm concerned we're here to stay." said Roxy.

Aggie let the hug go on for another minute before she pulled away, "Alright, that's enough feelings for me." Roxy and Bree giggled at Aggie's scrunched up face, "Let's get this cleaned up so we can get some sleep."

"You're staying?" asked Bree,

"Like we'd leave you two alone to clean all this up." said Roxy. Tasha beamed at the three girls as they started to clean up the living room, _ Looks like Bree's got some quality friends already. _

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Mission Invisible"**

Aggie waited with Adam and Chase for Leo and Bree to get through Principal Perry's check point. Aggie glared at Principal Perry as she committed an illegal search of the student body's backpacks, she had re-framed from getting into a shouting match with said Principal when Roxy texted her while in line to inform her that she was recording what Perry was doing. Roxy had been compiling evidence of Perry's activities for the past few days, more out of boredom than anything else. Aggie approved, as the stock pile of evidence would be valuable in the future, but she was also worried when Roxy informed her that Perry had installed her own cameras.

The trio had become comfortable leading to Adam and Bree using their bionics more freely, though thanks to Aggie and Leo their secret remained intact. Roxy planned on stopping by the school today to plant a bug on Perry's computer to erase all the footage, just in case. Aggie smirked when she read the text and teased her sister about the real reason she wanted to come to the school, Roxy could easily hack into Perry's computer and erase the files remotely, _ But then she wouldn't have an excuse to see Adam. _

"This has got to stop." said Leo walking up to the three, "First the locker search, and now a surprise bag search. She's going mad with power."

"It's a little late for that." snarked Aggie, "But you are right about stopping her, what she's doing is illegal."

"Calm down guys. Complaining isn't going to solve anything, whatever is going on with her will pass and everything will go back to normal." said Chase, placing a hand on both Leo and Aggie's shoulders. "All we need to do is wait it out."

"Morning guys." greeted Bree as she appeared between Leo and Chase, startling her brothers and causing Leo to shout in surprise.

Aggie pretended not to notice the fact that she had dropped down from the ceiling, "Morning Bree." she greeted.

Leo breathed hard and clutched his heart, "Seriously, can we put a bell on her?"

Aggie snorted, "Or maybe you could work on your spatial awareness." Leo stuck his tongue out at her making her laugh.

Chase frowned at his sister, "You need gotta chill though, Bree what if someone sees you…" Remembering that Aggie was still there he censored himself, "... sees that you skipped Perry's line."

Bree scoffed, "No one ever sees me." She boasted. Aggie held her tongue, _ Yeah no one notices the gust of wind you produce whenever you use your bionic speed. _ "I mean, you didn't see me swipe your lunch money." Bree held up his money clip, causing Chase to pat his pockets to check if it really was his.

"Oh, you're good." he said, he went to take his money back, but Bree pulled it out of his reach, and into Aggie's who snatched it.

"Hey!" pouted Bree as Aggie handed Chase his money back.

"You don't steal from family." scolded Aggie, "Everyone else is fair game though." Chase smiled at her in thanks, and put his money back in his pocket.

"Hey, you!" yelled Perry, spotting Bree. "How'd you get past my checkpoint? I sent you to the back of the line."

Aggie resisted the urge to facepalm, _ "Next time sneak out of the line before you get to the front." _ Hissed Aggie, Bree winced at being caught, though she tried to salvage it.

"Uh… that wasn't me." she said.

"Must have been somebody else." added Chase,

"Yeah, somebody who can't climb ceilings." Added Adam, "_ Saved it!" _ he boasted, Bree and Chase were not impressed.

"You three have an answer for everything, don't you?" said Perry, eyeing the three suspiciously.

Chase smiled smugly, "I don't like to brag-"

"Since when?" snarked Aggie, earning a small glare from Chase,

"-But the answer to that is yes," he finished.

"There's one thing I pride myself on…"

"Your incredibly sturdy calves?" snarked Bree, earning her a slap on the arm from both Aggie and Leo. Not to mention a reprimanding look from Chase.

"No!" glared Perry, "My instincts! And my instincts tell me that you three are trouble!" she declared.

None of them were impressed, "Well, I don't like your instincts at all, and you can tell 'em I said that." said Adam confidently.

"I can't put my finger on it, but ever since you arrived, strange things have been happening around here."Perry's words made the trio and Leo tense.

"Oh, you mean like you deciding to conduct illegal searches at a high school?" Said Aggie trying to get Perry's attention off of her four friends. "I wonder what the school board would say about that?"

Perry scoffed, "Nothing. Cause you ain't gonna tell them nothin'. Wanna know why?" Perry didn't let her answer, "Because tonight is parent/teacher night. Which means tomorrow is 'you're grounded' day!" She crowed, "And I am going to tell your parents every little thing you've done since you got here. No one is going to believe trouble makers like you over the lovable principal."

"We have a lovable principal? Since when." Perry growled at the group and walked back to her checkpoint.

"What the heck is parent/teacher night?" demanded Chase.

"It's about telling your parents every bad thing you've done- Forgetting homework, skipping class, staging a protest for better bathroom soap." The trio eyed him, "Don't look at me like that. You're all benefiting from my rebellion."

"I remember that. That was you?" she asked, he nodded, "Well done." she praised. She turned to face the trio, "The real point of tonight is for the teachers to talk to your parents about your progress in school. Whether you're doing well or poorly and how to help you improve. Unfortunately Perry uses it as another way to torture the student body."

"I myself plan to ace parent/teacher night by kissing up to all of my teachers. That way, my mom will let me go to the big concert I've been looking forward to- The Riffraff Jammy Jam!" Leo did a little dance that made Aggie facepalm.

"Ooh! I wanna go to the Riffraff Jammy Jam!" said Chase, he tried and failed to imitate Leo's moves. Aggie put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him to stand next to her shaking her head.

"Not with moves like that." sassed Leo, "Come on. Let's head to homeroom."

When they went to leave Aggie grabbed Chase's hand, "Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Sure."

Aggie pulled Chase down a mostly deserted hallway for privacy, she kept a hold of his hand, "So I couldn't help, but notice that you were going to ask me something at Bree's sleepover, but we kept getting interrupted. You were saying something about not wanting to be alone this weekend."

"Yes I was…" Chase fought against his nerves and took a deep breath, _ Now or never, _"I would like you to go out with me this Saturday."

Aggie smiled, "And by 'go out' with you, you mean…"

Chase chuckled, _ She's really going to make me work for this, _"Agatha Heller," Aggie raised an eyebrow at her full name, "would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?"

The smile she gave Chase was blinding, "I would love to go on a date with you this Saturday." She surprised Chase by pulling him into a soft, chaste kiss, that took their breath away. Chase froze at first, but slowly relaxed into the kiss, and when Aggie pulled away she giggled at the goofy smile he was wearing. She leaned back against the lockers and pulled him closer, so that their chests touched, this time it was Chase who leaned down and kissed her, though his kiss was a little more… passionate. His hands went to her hips and pushed her against the lockers while leaning his weight onto her, Aggie loved it, her arms went around his shoulders and she decided to deepen the kiss. She surprised Chase when she swiped her tongue at the seam of his lips, but he complied with her request to deepen the kiss, it didn't take long for Chase to get the hang of it, _ Super Genius indeed. _

And it didn't take long for Chase to take control of the kiss, Aggie gasped when he began to plunder her mouth, but it was all over too fast when he pulled back to take a deep breath. He leaned his forehead against hers, and chuckled a little,

"What?" she asked,

He shook his head, "Nothing. It's just, that was… wow."

Aggie smirked and ran her fingers through his hair, "Well, get used to it. Cause I find that I enjoy kissing you."

Chase smirked, "So do I. It's way better than kissing a wall." Aggie gave him a strange look, Chase blanched and pulled her away from the lockers and to homeroom, "Come on. Don't want to be late." He chuckled nervously.

**Time Jump!**

Aggie met Roxy outside the school during lunch and led her into the school, "So how long do you need in Perry's office?"

Roxy snorted, "To break into a high school principals computer… 2 minutes."

Aggie smirked, "I don't get why you needed to do this in person. You could easily do this from home, or I could have broken in and hooked you up to the system." Roxy didn't meet her eyes, "Unless you wanted to bump into a certain six foot Davenport." Aggie nudged her shoulder causing Roxy to blush.

"Stop it!" both girls turned at hearing Bree's cry, Aggie's hand going to her lower back, but both relaxed when they saw Adam and Chase carrying a struggling Bree, "Put me down! I want pizza!"

"Well, you're not getting any!" shouted Adam.

"Roxy? What are you doing here?" They turned to see Leo coming to stand with them.

"I need to get something off of Perry's computer." she said honestly, Aggie tensed when she heard a metallic groaning sound above them, before she could say anything Bree shouted,

"Guys look out!" In the next second Leo, Aggie and Roxy were a few feet back from where they were just as an AC unit fell from the ceiling and was caught by Adam. Aggie and Roxy put on their best shocked faces, they planned for this, with all the time they spent with the three they were bound to witness their bionics in action.

Aggie made eye contact with Chase, making sure her eyes held only shock, "How did- They just- What…"

Chase stepped up to her and took her hands in his, "Don't freak out." Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Adam putting the unit down to approach Roxy while Bree checked Leo over for any injuries. "Let me explain-"

"What did you do to my school?!" demanded Perry, she had heard the crash from her office and came to investigate.

"We're okay. Thanks for asking." deadpanned Chase, not letting go of Aggie's hand, Aggie saw Adam place an arm around Roxy's shoulders.

"It's not our fault. The air conditioner fell from the hole in the ceiling." said Adam, holding Roxy closer to him.

Perry looked confused, "Well, if it crashed from that hole up there, what's it doing unbroken right here?"

Aggie chose that as her cue, "Seriously!" she hissed, "Five of your students were almost killed and you're worried about an AC unit!" She let go of Chases hands and advanced on the older woman, "I could sue! I almost died and so did my sister, not to mention Leo. Just wait until our parents hear about this!"

Perry panicked for a moment before looking at the trio and glaring, "You did this!" She seethed pointing at the trio, "You sabotaged my vents!"

"It wasn't us." denied Bree,

"Sure wasn't." agreed Chase

"Do I look like a 'sabotusiter' to you?" asked Adam, his arm still around Roxy.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I'll just see what happened when I watch the video footage." said a smug Perry.

Adam smiled in relief, "Oh, good, she said it doesn't-" Adam suddenly frowned, "Wait, the video, 'whatage'?" he asked with a glint of fear in his eyes.

Perry smirked, "That's right. I had surveillance cameras installed, and I'm gonna find out exactly what happened. And when I do, you're all going down." Perry walked back to her office and Adam felt Roxy grip his arm tightly.

"This isn't good." said Leo

"We have to stop principal Perry from watching that video, or she's gonna see us using our bionics." said Adam.

"Bionics?" asked Roxy, drawing everyone's attention to the other issue,

Bree eyed her two friends, "Look guys we-" Bree stopped when Aggie held up a hand.

"All that matters right now is getting rid of that footage before Perry watches it." she said surprising the four, "Roxy."

Roxy nodded, "I can get into the computer and erase the footage. I just need a computer." She looked to Chase, "Where's the computer lab?" she asked.

"I'll show you." said Leo, Roxy nodded and followed Leo. Bree and Adam followed as well, he was still freaked out about how close Roxy had been to being smashed so he wanted to stick close to her. Chase seemed to be of the same mind set, because he started looking Aggie over for any injuries.

Aggie let him fuss, but when his hands started shaking, she gently took them into her own, "Hey." Chase met her eyes, "I'm okay. Bree saved me just in the nick of time." She sighed, "I know that we need to talk about what happened, but right now getting that footage is more important. Come on." She proceeded to pull him after their siblings.

**Time Jump!**

The group was situated in the computer lab around one of the back monitors watching Roxy search through Perry's files. It had taken her one minute to get into the camera's system, but she couldn't find the footage.

When Roxy leaned away from the keyboard Adam perked up, "Did you find it?" he asked.

Roxy shook her head, "She must have already removed the camera's hard drive." That made everyone frown.

"Whatever we do, we cannot panic. Everyone just stay calm." advised Chase.

"We are calm." said Bree.

"Well, you shouldn't be! We're in crisis!" shouted Chase drawing the eyes of the few students that littered the computer lab.

Aggie placed a hand on his arm to calm him down, "Chase there is a solution. All we need to do is get Perry out of her office so that one of us can sneak in and steal the hard drive out of her desk."

Aggie smiled when she saw a spark come to life in Chase's eyes, "I know! Why don't we use Davenport's invisibility cloak to steal it."

"Invisibility cloak? Like in Harry Potter?" asked Roxy incredulously, Chase nodded.

Bree smiled and got out of her chair, "Good idea! I'll race home and get it." Bree zoomed out of the room causing a gust of wind to sweep through the room.

"Okay. Not gonna lie, that is really cool." said Roxy, making the others smile. Bree returned holding a big piece of metallic cloth.

"We better hurry. There's not much time until parent/teacher night starts. Mr. Davenport and Tasha will be here any minute. One of us has to get that hard drive." said Chase, taking charge.

"And someone needs to get Perry out of her office." added Roxy,

"I can get the hard drive if one of you can get Perry out of the office." volunteered Aggie, she held her hand out for the cloak. She didn't need the cloak if Perry wasn't going to be in there, but using it would raise less questions.

"No I'll do it." said Leo taking the cloak from Bree, "No offense Aggie, but their my siblings and it's my responsibility to keep them safe."

"Aww. That's so sweet." said a teary eyed Adam, he hugged Leo tightly, well too tightly if Leo's wince was anything to go by.

"Um, Adam. I think you're crushing his spine." said Roxy, Adam let Leo go and they all smiled when he took deep breaths and put a hand on his ribs.

"That's it. For Christmas, Bree's getting one of those cat bell collars and Adam's getting a straight jacket." he groused.

**Time Jump!**

Aggie and Leo stood outside Principal Perry's office. The plan was simple, Aggie would go in with an invisible Leo following and while she kept Perry distracted he'd grab the hard drive. _ Hopefully I can get her to leave the office with me. _

Once Leo donned the cloak, and Aggie looked him over to make sure she couldn't see him at all, she entered the office as if in a panic, making sure to leave the door open, "Principal Perry! Principal Perry!" she cried out, startling the woman and causing her to spill her drink on her pants. Aggie felt Leo move past her and over to the desk,

"Oh, great! You made me spill decaf all over my lucky slacks." she groused, turning around she grabbed some paper towels to clean up the mess, Aggie saw the silver hard drive rise up, but be immediately put down when Perry turned back around, "What do you want Heller. I'm busy."

"Trent hung Tommy Cooke on the track field fence by his underwear." she said, though Perry just rolled her eyes,

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? Just grab some scissors and cut him down." said Perry.

Aggie ground her teeth, "You're the principal. I would have thought that with all the parents that have been arriving you would want to make sure they don't see how hurt a student got under your watch."

Perry huffed and stepped away from her desk, "Fine." She grabbed a pair of scissors from her desk, "We'll stop by the cafeteria and get him some ice on the way." Once she was away from the desk Leo grabbed the hard drive and made to follow… unfortunately he stepped on the cloak, causing it to fall off his frame. "Wait let me grab my- Dooley!" Aggie didn't turn around, she just facepalmed.

Leo screamed, "Ah! You can see me?!"

"No, I was talking to myself." deadpanned Perry.

Leo relaxed, "Oh, cool. So let's just chalk this up to the fact that you're crazy." Aggie tensed and moved closer to the door, _ Poor choice of words my friend. _

Perry crossed her arms, "Did you just call me crazy?" Aggie was already out the door when she heard Leo scream, she rounded the corner of the hallway and stopped when she saw Mr. and Mrs. Davenport talking with their kids and Roxy. She locked eyes with Chase and shook her head, making him frown, but before she could say anything she heard Perry's heavy footsteps behind her and ducked to the side, before she appeared holding Leo's arm.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I do know one thing, Dooley!" Perry changed her tune to greet a pair of passing parents, "Hello, welcome." When they passed she turned back to Leo and glared, "If I ever find you in my office again, I will break every single-" Another couple appeared and eyed the duo, both of which smiled and gestured towards the gym, "Help yourself to the cheese and crackers."

Leo saw an opportunity for escape when he spotted his mom and dad coming over, "Mom!" he cried out ripping himself out of Perry's iron hold to hug his mom.

Tasha eyed her son suspiciously, "Hello." she greeted,

"Mom, this is principal Perry. Principal Perry, my extremely sympathetic and understanding mother." _ Laying it on a little thick their Dooley, _thought Aggie as she crept around the group of four and joined her sister.

_ "Did you get it?" _ she whispered once Aggie joined her.

_ "No. The cloak fell off of Leo before he could get out." _ she answered.

Chase leaned over having easily heard them, _ "So what now?" _

Aggie smiled when she saw Perry lead Davenport, Tasha and Leo into the gym,_ "We try again. Only this time Leo will be the distraction." _ Once they were in the gym she grabbed Bree's arm, "Speed into the office and grab the drive. It's on her desk, it's silver and black." Bree nodded and sped into the office, unfortunately the group of four exited the gym and headed for the principal's office. _ "Seriously!" _she hissed. She looked to Roxy, "Plan B." Roxy nodded and pulled out her phone.

"There's a plan B?" asked Chase.

Aggie sighed, "Well I was hoping to save it until senior year, but we'll have to do it now. If Bree doesn't get out with the hard drive." She frowned, she was hoping to sit on Plan B for a little while longer so that she could accumulate more material, then she shrugged, _ It's all for a good cause, and I can still add to it. _

Two minutes hadn't even passed before Chase and Adam became restless, "Let's go." said Chase, Adam nodded and the two took off for the office.

"Wait!" tried Aggie but both boys were gone. She groaned, "They really need to get some patience." When they heard a large gust of wind come from the office, both girls made their way to the office.

Both heard Perry growl, "Ugh! This is not over!" And arrived just in time to see Davenport take on a more imposing posture, W_hich is impressive since he's shorter than Adam. _

"Oh, I think it is. Air-conditioning units falling out of nowhere, illegal backpack searches, recording students without consent- Does the school board know about any of this."

Aggie clapped for him making everyone sans Perry and Roxy jump, "Well said Mr. Davenport, although you forgot a few things."

Davenport tilted his head in interest and crossed his arms, "Did I?"

Roxy and Aggie smirked, "Yeah. You forgot about the unscheduled locker searches, the strip searches in detention, not to mention the whole Death Spiral Smackdown last year, where students were injured."

"You can't prove any of this." Sneered Perry, she held up the destroyed hard drive, "All the proof has been destroyed." Perry lost her smug attitude when Aggie smirked.

"Yours was destroyed. Mine on the other hand is perfectly fine. Isn't it sis?" Roxy smirked and held up her phone which showed a photo of Perry smirking as she rummaged around in a students bag.

"Yep." she turned the phone around to scroll through a list, "It's also been backed up to my own personal servers. So it's all here to stay."

Perry stammered, trying to find something to say, but she settled on a fake smile, "Like I was saying, let's put this whole thing behind us." Davenport gathered his kids and led them out of the office, Tasha sent Principal Perry an awkward smile,

"Nice meeting you." she said getting up and picking up her purse, "Thank you for the cheese." She left before Perry could say anything, and the Heller sisters followed her out. She and Roxy shared a look when they exited the office and Davenport sent them a wary look_ ,And now for the fun part, _thought Aggie as she and Roxy left the school with the Davenport family.

**Time Jump!**

The Davenport family was gathered in their living room; Donald paced in front of the couch, he would stop occasionally and examine the two girls sitting on his couch then he would start to pace again. Chase sat to Aggie's right holding her hand, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by anyone, and Adam sat behind Roxy on the back of the couch, but had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Another gesture that did not go unnoticed. Bree sat next to Roxy with Leo on her other side between the sisters and Tasha stood behind her pacing husband.

Donald Davenport was not alright. He had spent years making sure that his children's bionic secret stayed a secret, he had thought that he did a good thing enrolling the three in school, but the two girls occupying his couch, and currently surrounded by his three kids, proved that he was wrong. "I'm taking you out of school." Needless to say no one agreed with him,

"No!"

"Mr. Davenport-"

"You can't do that!"

"Honey."

Donald let them kick up a fuss, until "Enough!" he yelled, quieting their protests. "We agreed that as long as no one discovered your bionics, you could go to school, but that didn't happen." He frowned at his kids, "I trusted you to be responsible and not use your bionics, but obviously I was wrong."

"But if we hadn't Leo, Roxy and Aggie would have died. We couldn't let that happen, Leo's our brother and their our friends." defended Bree.

"Not to mention, when we found out about the footage they helped us get it back. Doesn't that count for something?" that was Adam.

"Mr. Davenport. Can I be honest?" Aggie waited until he nodded before continuing, "I understand that you are just trying to keep their abilities a secret, but Roxy and I have been doing just that since the first day they came to Mission Creek High."

"What?!"

Aggie sighed and squeezed Chase's hand in comfort, "The first day I met them I saw Chase collapse in pain when the first bell rang, Adam set the mascot's head on fire with his eyes and Bree go from one end of the gym to the other in the blink of an eye."

"You knew the whole time?" asked Chase, Aggie nodded.

"Yeah. I couldn't explain how you guys were able to do what you do and honestly I still don't. All I do know is that I won't tell anyone about them."

"Neither will I." said Roxy, "I've never been good at making friends, I was always too shy, or I would get too lost in my techno speak for anyone to understand what I was saying. But you guys accepted me with open arms and without a backwards glance, that means a lot to me."

"To us." amended Aggie.

Leo chose that moment to speak up, "It's true Big D."

Donald sent Leo a disapproving glare, "You knew?!"

Leo wasn't cowed by his tone, "Yeah, I did. Aggie's known for a whole year and she's done nothing but help keep our secret and be our friend."

Donald saw all four of his kids pleading looks, he sighed and turned to his wife who had been quiet, "What do you think?"

Tasha stepped forward to stand next to her husband, "I think… that these two girls have been nothing, but kind to our kids. And because of their help, their bionic secret has stayed a secret." She sent the teenagers in her living room a warm smile, "So I think we can trust them."

Donald sighed, "Alright. You guys can keep going to school." They all whooped, "IF! And I mean if, nobody else learns about you guys, and I mean it this time, which means no more bionics at school." They all nodded,

"No problem!"

"You got it!"

"Absolutely!"

"And I'll be there to smack some sense into them." said Aggie, making the three groan and the two adults smile.

"Well I think there's one more secret you two need to know." Donald smiled and gestured for them to follow him. Donald led the Heller sisters and his family to the kitchen entrance of the lab, when the door appeared both girls oohed and awed, Aggie's pretty sure the man preened a bit at that. When the elevator doors opened they all boarded the car, Aggie smiled when Adam and Chase made sure to be behind both girls, so that they would have to lean back against them to make enough room for everyone. Judging by the blush on Roxy's cheeks she didn't mind either. _ I guess we're both suckers for some muscle. _

When the doors opened and everyone stepped off Roxy squeed, making both Aggie and Chase wince. "Here we go." said Aggie. Davenport's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head as Roxy ran around the lab marveling at all the tech she saw. _ Even though she could probably build better, she can't help but appreciate hard work. _

**Time Jump!**

Aggie was lying in her bed, her eyes closed but her mind awake when she heard her window open. She stayed relaxed as whoever it was entered and closed the window, the hand under her pillow gripped the hunting knife she kept there. She let it go though when she caught a whiff of their scent, _ Well, well, this is interesting. _ When she rolled over she heard the person freeze, her back now to them she adjusted her arm and hit the hidden switch to turn off the silent alarm the intruder tripped.

She waited patiently for him to make the first move, and when his hand touched her shoulder she grabbed it, flipped them onto the bed and rolled herself to straddle their hips.

Pale blue eyes met hazel, "You know guys usually wait until after the first date to sneak into their girl's room."

Chase blushed and stammered, "I was - just- I-" he took a deep breath to calm his racing heart, "I needed to talk to you."

She smirked, "So instead of picking up your phone and calling you decided to scale a 50 story apartment building. I'm flattered." She leaned back and sat on her haunches,

"I'll admit I didn't really think this through." he said. He adjusted, scooting further up the bed to rest his back against the headboard. "I know that a lot happened today, and I'd understand if you want to cancel our date this Saturday."

Chase felt Aggie tense on top of him, "You want to cancel our date?" she asked in a small voice, he'd never heard her sound so hurt,

"No! No, no, no, no. I was just saying that if you-"

"You having abilities doesn't change my opinion of you Chase. Nor does it change the fact that I really, really like you. I wouldn't have said yes otherwise." her voice had gained back it's strength.

He really didn't want to cancel their date, but he knew that after learning that he wasn't exactly normal could be off putting. He'd ignored Spike roaring in his head that he was being an idiot, that he'd finally asked her out and now he was wussing out. But Chase knew that he would have to ask Aggie what she wanted to do, and if she said that she needed time to process then he would give it to her. After all learning that your potential boyfriend was bionic would throw anyone for a loop, but he was happy to see that she had no intention of canceling their date. But he had to make sure.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She smiled and slunk forward to straddle his hips again and leaned down to give him a kiss. Just like before it went from chaste to passionate. Chase didn't intend for the kiss to become so heated, but when she kissed him he… felt things. Whenever he spared with his siblings or engaged in combat on a mission, he felt alive, he may have been the smartest of his siblings, but he was also the most skilled in close combat. Something he was very proud of and enjoyed immensely, and he was feeling the same thing now as he kissed Aggie again.

When they pulled back for air he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her against him, one stayed around her waist while the other moved to her hair. He ran his fingers through the silky strands and used it to move her head, so that he could take control of the kiss once he sealed his lips over hers again.

Aggie moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Unconsciously she found herself grinding her center against the erection she felt, making them both moan. Chase pulled out of the kiss and just like earlier today he placed his forehead onto hers, Aggie moved her lips to his cheek, then his ear, biting his lobe she started to kiss his neck moving towards his clavicle. Chase felt his mind spin at the sensations he was feeling, not to mention the fact that he was practically drowning in her scent, _ Way better than kissing a wall. _

Aggie wasn't in better shape, the control she had been maintaining for years was slowly corroding, _ He smells so damn good, _ she thought as she nipped at his adams apple, Chase snap his hips up at the sensation and the extra strength behind his hips made Aggie gasp in pleasure.

** _Damn she really is a Kitten. Just listen to the sounds she's making for us._ ** It was Spike's voice that snapped Chase out of his hormonal haze, "Wait. Aggie… Stop."

Hearing that word Aggie stopped and pulled away from his neck to look into his eyes, "Why?" she asked, _ She's so cute, _thought Chase at the wide eyed confused look she gave him.

"Because we haven't even gone on our first date. Not to mention the fact that we are still in high school." He took a deep breath, "It would be incredibly irresponsible for us to have sex."

Aggie whimpered, and that sound almost shattered Chase's resolve, "Okay." Chase leaned forward and kissed her pout, "Okay, now you're not playing fair." she whined when he bit her lip as he pulled away.

"Never said I would." he sent her a wink, which made her roll her eyes. She rolled off of him and let him get off the bed, she grabbed his hand before he could walk away from it.

"You're sure I can't tempt you to stay?" she asked, sitting up on her knees and placing her hands on his chest.

"You could." he said, but when he saw the hope in her eyes, "But not tonight." Again he kissed her pout and headed for the window.

"Hey Chase." she called out making him stop with one leg out the window, "Come back anytime." She winked at him and saw him smirk before he dropped out the window, she didn't rush to check if he was alright, she knew he would be, _ That boy is just full of surprises. _ Aggie went back to bed with a smile on her face and dreamt of soft lips and hazel eyes.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Bonus - What would have happened if Chase had stayed. **

"Are you sure?" he asked. She smiled at him and leaned down to give him a kiss, and just like before it went from chaste to passionate. Chase didn't intend for the kiss to become so heated, especially in the hallway of their school earlier that day, where anybody could see, but when she kissed him he… felt things. Whenever he spared with his siblings or engaged in combat on a mission, he felt alive, he may have been the smartest of his siblings, but he was also the most skilled in close combat. Something he was very proud of and enjoyed immensely, and he was feeling the same thing now as he kissed Aggie again.

When they pulled back for air he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her against him, while the other moved to her hair. He ran his fingers through the silky strands and used it to move her head, so that he could take control of the kiss once he sealed his lips over hers again.

Aggie moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Unconsciously she found herself grinding her center against the erection she felt, making them both moan. Chase pulled out of the kiss and just like earlier today he placed his forehead onto hers, Aggie moved her lips to his cheek, then his ear, biting his lobe she started to kiss his neck moving towards his clavicle. Chase felt his mind spin at the sensations he was feeling, not to mention the fact that he was practically drowning in her scent, _ Way better than kissing a wall. _

Aggie wasn't in better shape, the control she had been maintaining for years was slowly corroding, _ He smells so damn good, _ she thought as she nipped at his adam's apple, Chase snap his hips up at the sensation and the extra strength behind his hips made Aggie gasp in pleasure.

** _Damn she really is a Kitten. Just listen to the sounds she's making for us._** Chase couldn't agree more.

Aggie licked his adam's apple again before pulling away to meet his eyes. She licked her lips at the hungry look in his gaze, "We should stop." he said removing his hands making her pout,

"Why?" she asked, _ She's so cute, _thought Chase at the wide eyed confused look she gave him.

"Because we haven't even gone on our first date. Not to mention the fact that we are still in high school." He took a deep breath, "It would be incredibly irresponsible for us to have sex."

"Who said anything about sex?" She smiled and started to slowly roll her hips, "I was just making out with my boyfriend." Chase groaned at the friction she was creating, "You know a good boyfriend doesn't leave their girlfriend wanting..." She pecked his lips, "... A good boyfriend takes care of his girl." She met his eyes, "Are you going to take care of me Chase?" Chase gulped and nodded, making her smile, "Then keep kissing me. I promise I won't ravish you tonight." _No matter how much I want to._

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She giggled.

Taking his hands she slid them up her bare thighs making Chase groan and to her hips. "Don't be shy. I like it when you touch me." She sighed when Chase gripped her waist to make her grind against his growing erection. "Ugh... Do that again." She said following his lead and rubbing their clothed sexes together. She threw her head back and moaned, Chase watched transfixed as her hands came up to rub her breasts through her shirt and she bit her lip.

_**Look at her.**_Whispered Spike, _** Can you smell how much she needs us, look how wet she is.**_ Chase looked down and his enhanced eyes spotted the wet patch on the crotch of Aggie's sleep shorts and his nose twitched with not only the smell of her arousal, but also her natural scent that was causing his vision to go hazy.

_Fuck she smells so damn good._

Feeling how close she was Aggie decided to put a stop to their pleasure, "Stop..." she gasped out, stopping her hips. Hearing her Chase stop thrusting his own hips and loosened his grip of her hips. "Okay, if you don't leave now, I'm going to break my promise." She said honestly. She was currently fighting down the itching she felt around her eyes that signaled their change, and the urge to rip both their clothes off.

Chase nodded, "Good idea." He agreed, fighting down Spike who was clawing at the inside of his skull and demanding they find completion with their Kitten. He pushed Spike down and calmed his breathing as well as his racing heart. Aggie rolled off of him to lay next to him, her eyes zeroed in on his clothed erection, she licked her lips and placed a hand on his crotch making his hips jump. "What are you-"

"That is going to be very uncomfortable to have on your way home. Would you like me to-"

"No." he denied moving her hand away from his crotch, seeing her pout he chuckled, "Damn you're cute." He said, making her giggle.

"You know most guys wouldn't turn down a blow job."

"Well, I think we've established that I'm not most guys."

She hummed and leaned up on one arm to caress his cheek, "No, you certainly are not." She leaned in for a kiss, "And I couldn't be more relieved." The two shared a kiss before Chase got up to leave. She couldn't fight her satisfaction when she saw him readjust himself in his pants and her irritation when she realized she would have to satisfy herself tonight. _Dammit!_


	14. Chapter 14

**"A Very Important Date"**

**Breakfast at the Davenport Home**

Tasha smiled at her family as they ate breakfast, "So since it's Saturday I was thinking we could all go to the movies." The responses were less than enthusiastic making Tasha frown, "Oh, come on we need to spend time together as a family every now and then. So I want you guys to check and see what's playing so we can all decide on what we wanna see."

"Well, I can't go. I already have plans." said Chase,

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Chase… You need to take a break from your homework." she scolded.

"I've actually finished my homework-"

"So you can go. Great!"

"No." he said, "I can't go because I have a date." The entire kitchen went quiet, and everyone stared at Chase in shock, except for Adam who whooped.

"Congrats, man. You finally asked her out." Chase smiled at his brother,

"Thanks, Adam."

Tasha smiled excitedly, "So… Don't keep us in suspense, who is it?"

"Aggie." he said,

"Finally! I was wondering how long it was going to take you." said Leo, Chase rolled his eyes.

"Really?!" asked Davenport incredulously, "She said yes to you?" that earned him a slap to the arm via his wife,

"Donald!" she scolded,

"What?" he asked, "You gotta admit, a girl like that saying yes to Chase is…" At her angry expression and raised eyebrow he changed his tune, "... Perfectly believable." Tasha rolled her eyes and went to the sink. "But you gotta admit Chase isn't…" Chase frowned at Davenport, "... You're not… What I mean is you're-"

"A nerd." supplied Bree from the dining room table

"Exactly!" agreed Davenport with a smile,

"Thanks." deadpanned Chase.

Davenport frowned, "No!" He sighed in frustration, "What I mean is… Look I know it's hard to believe, but I was like you when I was your age. Short, nerdy, wimpy-"

"You say that like you've changed." snarked Leo, earning laughs from his siblings and mother.

Davenport smiled, "It did change… I got rich! Ha!" he boasted, making everyone roll their eyes.

"Okay, but aside from lowering my self esteem was there a point to this?" asked Chase, lord knows he was nervous enough as it was.

Davenport nodded, "Yes. What I am trying to say is, dating is hard for those of us that are more intellectually inclined. And if we do get a date it certainly isn't with a girl who looks like her. So congrats Chase, I'm really proud of you."

Chase smiled, "Thanks… I think."

"So where do you plan on taking her? Are you guys going to go to a nice restaurant? Do we need to make reservations? Hold on let me-"

"It's alright Tasha. I talked to Aggie this morning and we both agreed that we'd rather not spend the money for us to sit in a loud, crowded restaurant. So we agreed to go out and then end the night with diner at her place."

Tasha and Donald shared a frown, "Um, Chase I really don't think that's appropriate-"

Chase rolled his eyes, "We're not going to have sex, Mr. Davenport." Donald winced at the word sex, "Roxy is going to be there to act as a chaperone." he assured them.

"Still, an adult should be there. Maybe you guys should come here instead." suggested Tasha.

Chase shook his, "No way. Aggie's going to spend the whole morning and afternoon prepping for the diner. It would be very inconvenient to make her move everything here at the last minute."

"What about her dad?" asked Davenport, his face then scrunched up in thought, "Come to think of it, I've never met her dad." No one noticed Leo pause, fork halfway to his mouth, Davenport turned to look at his wife, "Have you met him?"

Tasha shook her head, "No, I haven't. What about you guys?"

All four shook their heads, "I've never seen him pick Aggie up from school. She likes to walk or use her skateboard." said Bree.

"Roxy said he does a lot of international business so he's barely ever home. He used to take them with him, but he decided that Aggie needed a stable learning environment." Everyone stared at Adam in shock, while he just went back to eating his bacon and eggs.

"Anyway… I just think that it would be a good idea if another person was there." said Davenport.

"Really? You don't trust-"

"No, I don't. " He said, "You may be a bionic super genius, but you're still a hormonal teenager. So it's either one of us chaperones or no date tonight."

Chase sighed, "Alright. Let me call her and let her know." He got up from the kitchen counter and walked into the living room, perfectly aware of their listening ears. He dialed Aggie's number and waited for her to pick up.

_ "Hey, Chase." _

"Hey, Aggie. So there's a little change of plans for tonight."

_ "Oh?" _

"Yeah. Mr. Davenport wants another person at your apartment tonight to be a second chaperone." Chase frowned when he heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

_ "Okay." _

"Okay? You're not upset?"

_ "No. I was honestly worried you were calling to cancel. Why would having another person at dinner tonight upset me. I have enough just as long as it's _ one _ more person _." She made sure to stress the word one.

"Definitely! Only _ one _ more person." The last part was directed towards his eavesdropping family members, who pretended to not be listening when he turned to give them a look.

_ "Good. I've already got everything prepped for tonight and adding another portion isn't a problem." _ Chase smiled, _ "So, I'll be at your house at 5:00 pm?" _

"Are you sure you don't want me to meet you at your apartment?" he asked, he had done some dating research and eight out of ten said that the guy should pick their date up from their home. He had found some discrepancies for same sex couples, but it still didn't sit well with him that he wasn't picking her up.

_ "Yes, I am. And don't worry I'm not walking, Roxy's going to drop me off. So there's nothing to worry about." _

"Okay."

_ "So are you still not going to tell me where you're taking me tonight." _

"Now that would spoil the surprise." Chase smirked at her giggle, "I'll see you at 5:00 pm."

_ "At 5:00 pm." _ she agreed, _ "I can't wait." _

"Neither can I. Bye."

_ "I'll see you later." _

Chase hung up his phone and turned back to the kitchen to find his whole family watching him with smiles. "What?" he asked.

"We want to know where you're taking her." said Bree, "You're not taking her to dinner, so what exactly did Mr. Genius come up with for his first date?"

Chase smiled, "I got us two tickets to the History Museum, they are holding a special exhibition on Nikola Tesla that has been sold out for months." No one was as excited as Chase thought they'd be.

"You're taking her to a museum?" asked Bree incredulously, "For a first date?"

"Okay, even I know that's not a good idea." said Adam.

"Wait now hold on. Let's give Chase a chance to defend his choice." said Tasha,

"Thank you. Nikola Tesla happens to be Aggie's favorite scientist, and she has been trying to get tickets ever since she heard the exhibition was coming to Mission Creek." he explained with a proud smile, "So I tracked down two tickets for the opening tonight."

Leo looked down at his phone when it vibrated with a text, _ Don't you dare let anyone change his mind. _Leo smirked when he read the text, he looked to the nearest camera and gave it a thumbs up. "Well, then I think it's an excellent choice Chase." said Leo encouragingly.

"Thanks."

"What about flowers?" asked Adam, "Aren't guys supposed to give girls flowers on the first date?"

Bree nodded, "Do guys still do that?' asked Bree,

"Some still do. In fact your father gave me flowers on our first date, it was very sweet. It's one of the reasons I decided to go on a second date." said Tasha, sending her husband a loving smile.

"Getting a girl a bouquet of flowers shows that you want to make a good first impression, and it's a nice gift to remember the date." added Davenport,

"And if the date doesn't go well they can throw them out without feeling bad about the money spent on them." added Tasha.

Leo looked down at his phone again, _ Tell him… _ Leo read the text and smiled, _ Chase is gonna love this. _ "Hey, Chase." called Leo getting his brother's attention, "Did you know that flowers have specific meanings? It's called the language of flowers, I bet if you did some research you could put together a bouquet that told her how you feel about her."

Chase perked up at the idea of research, Aggie had admitted that she like to listen to him explain things, because she liked seeing how his mind worked. _And by using flowers it makes it more romantic. _He had plenty of time until 5:00 pm rolled around he thought with a smile.

"That is a wonderful idea Leo." praised Tasha.

Bree was less impressed, "And how exactly do you know about this Language of Flowers?" she asked,

"Is it really so surprising that I know things?"

"Yes/Yes/Yes/Yes." said Adam, Bree, Chase and surprisingly Davenport.

Leo frowned, "Fine. Roxy told me about it, she sent me a text to suggest it for tonight. She said that Aggie doesn't have a favorite flower so this would be a good way for you to surprise her sister." Leo waved his phone to show the text Roxy had sent him, "She even listed a few flower shop websites for you to look at once you know what flowers you want. I'll text them to you."

"Thanks, Leo." Chase started to walk to the lab elevator, "I'm going to go start on my research." He didn't wait for a reply from his family. When Leo had mentioned flowers Chase remembered a conversation he had with Aggie last February, Valentines day was coming up and the entire school was decked out in decorations. Bree had been especially excited when Leo had explained what the holiday was about, she had been even more excited when she opened her locker and found some valentines had been slipped through the vents. In fact when he and Adam opened their lockers they found the same thing, though Chase noticed he had less than his siblings. Chase hadn't batted an eye when the same thing happened when Aggie opened her locker, she had frowned at the mess and thrown them all out without sparring them more than an annoyed look. His mind focused on an incident that did involve flowers;

_ Chase and Aggie were leaving their Chemistry class, Aggie was giggling, "I can't believe you corrected Mr. Arboris." _

_ "Well, I couldn't very well let him teach us the wrong thing now could I." That just made her giggle harder, which made him secretly happy. Chase found that he rather liked being around Aggie, she laughed at his jokes which no one else got, she would let him talk for hours about his projects and it didn't hurt that he found her incredibly beautiful. _

_ The two left the class room to head to their lockers and exchange their books, while they were at Aggie's, a boy approached them and cleared his throat to get Aggie's attention. Chase examined the boy, he was taller than Chase, broader and had, he hated to admit it, a handsome face. What Chase zeroed in on though was the single red rose in his hand, "Um, Agatha?" asked the boy, _

_ "Yes?" She answered turning to face the boy._

_ "My name's Braden. We have English together." he said, _

_ Aggie nodded, "Did you forget your book and need to borrow mine? I've already read 'The Count of Monte Cristo', so you're more than welcome to-" _

_ "No, no." interrupted Braden, "It's Valentines this Thursday and I wanted to ask you on a date. Thursday I mean." He held up the rose, "This is for you." _

_ Chase saw red, and it had nothing to do with the red shirt Braden was wearing, Spike was practically clawing at the sides of his skull for release. Chase was tempted to let Spike out, until he noticed that Aggie hadn't taken the rose, which made Bradens smile fall. "I'm sorry, Braden, but the answer is no." Chase couldn't stop the smirk from growing on his face, Braden saw it and narrowed his eyes at him. _

_ "Are you sure cause-" _

_ "She said no/I said no!" Braden put his hands up in surrender, and walked away from the two with a frown on his face. _

_ Aggie sighed and closed her locker, "Out of all the holiday's I think I dislike Valentine's day the most." _

_ "Why?" asked Chase, from what he could see girls tended to adore the romantic holiday. _

_ "Because it puts pressure on people who are not in romantic relationships to find a romantic partner. Not to mention the flowers." _

_ "You don't like flowers?" _

_ "Oh, no I love flowers, I just don't like the idea of killing something like a flower just to give it to someone, so that it can slowly die in a vase of water. I find it sad to watch the flower slowly wither away, some people say that the flowers represent the love that person has for you, the flowers are beautiful, but you're being forced to watch them slowly fade." Seeing his scrunched up face, she sighed, "I know that's a really sad way to look at something that is supposed to be sweet, but that's just how I feel on the matter." _

_ Chase nodded, "Not everyone is the same. What may be sweet to one person is stupid to another. Not wanting to receive flowers because you don't like to watch them die is your normal." Aggie had smiled at the reference to their conversation on his first day. _

_ "Exactly." _

Chase ran through the conversation a couple more times before figuring out his next step, _ Research first. _He knew exactly what he was going to do, he just hoped Aggie would like it.

**With Aggie and Roxy**

Roxy had convinced Aggie let herself be pampered for her date with Chase, she had arranged for a private session with Raisa. She was going to get her hair styled, her nails painted, and have her make-up done, then Raisa and Roxy would help her choose her outfit.

Raisa had arrived early and was currently working on Aggies finger nails, "Are you sure I need to do this, Roxy?" Roxy was painting the toenails of her right foot black.

"Yes, your shoes are opened toed, so all of your nails need to be the same color." Raisa nodded,

"Roxy is right. When it comes to fashion no detail can be overlooked, and black goes with everything. Do you have any idea what you are going to wear tonight? I brought a lot of options."

"Well since I don't know where we are going…" said Aggie giving her sister a look.

"I'm not spoiling Chase's surprise. All you need to know is that you are definitely going to love it. I'll be sure to nix anything that would be too much or too lazy." Raisa bristled at the word Lazy, "Not that anything you make is Lazy Raisa. I meant if she is under dressed, I will let her know." Raisa nodded, appeased that any of her creations could be called Lazy.

Aggie rolled her eyes, but then she smirked, "I definitely want something that shows off my legs."

Raisa smirked, "Ahh, you already know what draws his eye. That's good, I've eliminated a few options already and narrowed down the shoes as well. That will make things go faster."

"It's 10:26 am, and I do not have to be at his door until 5:00 pm." said Aggie,

Raisa raised an eyebrow, "He is not picking you up?"

Aggie shook her head, "I convinced him not to. I don't want to ruin my diner surprise."

Raisa smiled, "You are taking him back here on the first date?"

Aggie groaned, "Yes, but unfortunately we'll be having two chaperones. Not that I think I could have convinced him to continue what happened the other night, anyway."

Roxy giggled, "I still can't believe he scaled a 50 story building just to sneak into your room." She sighed, "It's like Romeo & Juliet." Aggie blanched, making Roxy roll her eyes, "I know you don't think it's romantic-"

"They were idiots."

"For Love."

"They killed themselves."

"For Love."

"That doesn't make it better." groused Aggie, the two sister glared at each other, making Raisa laugh. She always enjoyed being privy to the Heller sister's verbal spars, they never failed to entertain her.

"Anyway, the new plan for tonight is to make him feel as hot and bothered as me."

"New plan?" snarked Roxy,

"Yes, new. Since I can't do everything I planned originally since we will now have a member of the Davenport family here tonight to be the second chaperone." Aggie frowned, she had planned to get Chase back up to her room, she knew she couldn't get him to agree to sex yet, _ But that doesn't mean that making out and heavy petting is off the board. _ Aggie had woken up feeling very frustrated the next day, she had even skipped school to take a quick job to alleviate her pent up energy.

Roxy winced in sympathy, she knew that a side effect of her sisters enhancements, one that no one saw coming, was her increased libido. It was due to the various animal DNA that was added to her own genetics, Aggie spent years beating it back though and she was successful, _U__ntil a certain bionic super genius, _ thought Roxy. She didn't know what it was about Chase, but he knocked down all of her sister's self control with ease. "He doesn't seem to mind though." And he didn't, in fact the boy seemed to share her sister's more carnal affection. She would sometimes see Chase staring at Aggie when she wasn't looking, and she could spot the flecks of want in his eyes. Roxy couldn't blame him though, Aggie had been sculpted not born, just like Chase, _ they're like two peas in a pod. _

Aggie smiled, "No, he doesn't. In fact I might be able to get a repeat performance with an encore if I play my cards right."

"Not tonight though."

"Not tonight." agreed Aggie. _ Though it doesn't mean we can't have some fun. _

**4:50 pm Davenport home**

Chase wiped his brow and smiled at his work, Adam stood off to the side and smiled at his brother. Chase had come to him for help and Adam couldn't say no after Chase explained what he needed him to do, he was more than happy to help his little brother romance his girl. Adam looked at his phone to check the time, "Hey, Chase. You should go get ready, it's almost five."

Chase put down his work down, "Thanks. Can you…" Chase motioned to his work and Adam nodded,

"I got it. Go take a shower, cause no offense, but you stink." Chase sniffed the air and coughed, _ Yeah, shower first. _ Chase waved at Adam and got into his capsule for a shower, five minutes later he stepped out, dressed and ready for his date. Adam looked up and whistled, Chase now wore a black v-neck sweater over a white button up shirt leaving the top button undone and sans tie, a pair of jeans, and black brogue shoes. "Looking good Chase." Adam held up a box for him, "Everything's ready to go and… You've still got a few minutes to spare."

"Thanks for helping me Adam. I wouldn't have been able to finish in time if you hadn't helped." he said, the brother's shared a smile and headed upstairs.

Leo, Bree Davenport and Tasha were there waiting. Tasha was holding a camera, "Oh, Chase let me get a picture of you, all dressed up for your first date." Chase blushed and let Tasha take a few photos.

"Did you order the flowers?" asked Bree, "Aggie should be here soon."

Chase shared a smile with Adam, "Nope. I didn't order her any flowers."

Bree frowned, "So you did all that research on flowers for nothing?"

He shook his head, "Not for nothing." Chase held up the box, "With all the research I did, I came up with the perfect flowers."

Davenport frowned, "Please tell me you did not make her a flower, in my high tech lab."

Tasha and Bree gushed, "Awww."

_ Ding Dong _

Chase almost dropped the box in his hands at hearing the doorbell. Thankfully Adam steadied him, "Calm down. She's already said yes to the date so there's nothing to be worried about." Chase nodded.

Tasha was the one who opened the door, "Hi, Aggie. Oh, you look lovely." she gushed. Chase felt his heart freeze in his chest when he saw her, she was wearing a grey v-neck sweater tucked into a pleated black skirt that ended mid thigh, paired with black open toed wedges and no tights. Her hair had been getting a little longer and now reached her shoulder blades, tonight it was styled to have a slight curl to it all. Black eyeliner accented her pale blue eyes and a red soft red lipstick colored her cupid's bow lips.

"Hello and thank you Mrs. Davenport." she said walking into the house. She saw the others and smiled at them, "Hey, guys." she waved and spotted Chase, "Hi, Chase."

Chase, who still hadn't pulled his eyes off of Aggie's legs, _ They look so soft,_ the memory of just how soft the skin of her thighs was almost caused him to drop the box. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Adam shoving him towards her. Chase's eyes snapped up, he saw Bree and Leo snickering a little and blushed, "You look beautiful." He said sincerely.

The smile she sent him was brighter than the sun, "Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Chase smiled.

Leo made his way behind Chase to whisper in his ear, _ "This is when you give her the box." _ Chase nodded,

"I, um, made this for you." he said holding out the box.

Aggie took the box with a smile, opening it she saw some silver metal, she tilted her head and took it out of the box. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was in fact a necklace. The pendant was made of two flowers, "It's beautiful." she said in awe, "Chase. You made this?"

Chase blushed, "Yeah, well, Adam helped me." Chase stepped closer and took the necklace from her, she bowed her head for him to put it around her neck. Chase adjusted her hair and stepped back, Bree and Tasha stepped forward to examine the pendant.

"Boys this is beautiful. You know you could make some money if you did this for a living." praised Tasha.

"What kind of metal did you use?" asked Bree

"Titanium."

"Ah!" shouted Davenport,

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport. I got it from the scrap bin in the lab." Davenport sighed in relief.

Aggie fingered the pendant that sat comfortably between her breasts, "Jasmine and Honeysuckle?"

Chase nodded, "Jasmine for attachment and sensuality, and Honeysuckle for devoted love and fidelity." Tasha, Bree and Adam awwed, "I was told to get you a bouquet of flowers, but then I remembered that you said you didn't like to get flowers, because you hated to watch them die. This way I could get you flowers that would last forever."

Aggie fought against the tears in her eyes, Raisa would kill her if she messed up her make-up and settled for kissing his cheek, "I love it." she said honestly. The others couldn't help but smile, Davenport was filled with pride, Tasha was practically vibrating in her excitement.

"Come over here so that I can get a picture of the two of you together." Tasha pulled the couple over to the door, Tasha took the box and purse from Aggie, so she wouldn't be holding it in the picture. Seeing how awkward Chase felt, Aggie took his left arm and put it around her shoulders and put her right arm around his waist. The two shared a smile, "Perfect!" exclaimed Tasha snapping a few pictures, Chase and Aggie laughed and smiled for the woman's pictures.

Aggie turned to Chase once Tasha finished, "So where are we going? I've been trying to figure it out all day." Chase smiled and pulled the two tickets out of his back pocket, Aggie took one of the tickets and read it. Her eyes widened, "No way. No way! You're taking me to the Nikola Tesla exhibition?!"

Chase sent his family a satisfied smirk at her obvious happiness, "Yep."

"How did you get tickets, it's been sold out for months?" She had been very upset when she returned from a job to discover that an exhibition about her favorite scientist was not only in Mission Creek, but that it was sold out.

"I got them as soon as I got word of the exhibition." he said, it was one of the things that spurred him into deciding to ask her out. "It's open until 9:00 pm so we can take our time walking around."

"I read that they have the Remote Control Boat that he demonstrated in Madison Square Gardens in 1898!" Aggie threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek several times, saying "Thank you." between the kisses.

"Wow." marveled Leo, "I've never seen someone so excited to go to a museum." Aggie and Chase gave him a deadpan look.

"Well, we better get going." said Davenport, "We'll be dropping you guys off at the museum, and then the rest of us will be going to the movies. I'll be back to pick you up once you guys are ready to head to Aggie's for dinner."

"So you're going to be our chaperone?" asked Aggie.

"He just wants to eat your cooking." sassed Chase crossing his arms. Davenport rolled his eyes, "You know you really should start eating less, Mr. Davenport. You're starting to get a little bit of a ponch."

Davenport's jaw dropped open in outrage, "I have not!" He looked to his wife for support, but she just nodded her head.

"Just a little one honey."

Davenport frowned, "Let's just go already." he groused, everyone grabbed their jackets and headed to the car. Aggie smiled when Chase offered her his arm to escort her, she happily accepted and let him lead her to the car.

**Time Jump!**

Chase and Aggie talked animatedly with one another as they toured the exhibit, each telling the other facts they knew about anything they saw. They read the plaques, watched demonstrations and took pictures of anything they found interesting. Aggie would catch Chase's gaze locked onto her legs every now and then, _ Note to self, get Raisa a really great thank you gift for a job well done. _ Aggie hadn't been sure about her make-up or her hair, but she changed her tune when she saw Chase's super genius mind come to a screeching halt when she stepped into his living room.

Chase couldn't help but notice the way Aggie played with the necklace he gave her as they toured the exhibit. He had initially been worried about his choice in flowers, especially the Jasmine, it could easily be seen as too forward, but he thought it was appropriate given her scent.

"You know what I always thought was unfair?" she asked, catching his attention.

"What?"

"The fact that Tesla was ahead of his time."

"What's so unfair about that?"

Aggie turned away from a plaque to face him, "Everything. Tesla had a remote controlled boat in 1898, but it wasn't until WWI that anyone thought his invention was worth anything. Sometimes people overlook something because they don't see the immediate use or worth, and they end up missing out on something important."

"That's why it's important to see the value in things, even if people say there isn't one." said Chase.

"That's easier said than done. It can really be hard to look past the surface of something and see what really matters."

Chase frowned at the somber tone their date had started to take, he took her hand and led her to a more quiet part of the show room. "Are you alright?" His eyes widened as a something occurred to him, "It's not my bionics is it cause-"

She quickly reassured him, "No, no, no! God, no." Chase sighed in relief, "Well, maybe a little." Chase tensed, so Aggie took his hands in hers, "Stop worrying. I was just wondering what you would have done if I hadn't found out about them. Would you have told me?"

Chase thought about it for a moment, "I don't know. Mr. Davenport has always taught us to keep our bionics a secret, so-"

"So, he probably wouldn't be happy about you telling the secret to your high school girlfriend." she said,

Chase winced, "Yeah. He'd probably have a heart attack and at his age he can't afford too many of those."

"I'll admit I don't like the idea of being lied to, but you did it for the right reasons. And that is all that matters to me." _ I just hope that you can do the same for me. _ Aggie knew that the longer she kept her own secret from Chase the worse the fallout would be, she could only hope that he wouldn't hate her.

Chase smiled and gave her a kiss, "Come on, let's finish the exhibit and hit the gift shop." Aggie let him lead her over to some of the last plaques, her free hand going to her necklace.

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**"Concert in a Can"**

Aggie walked down the halls of Mission Creek High towards the main entrance, Leo said needed to talk to her. Roxy had gotten the flu and Aggie had gotten permission to leave school early until she was feeling better, _ Someone has to keep her from doing Science! While she's sick. _ She hadn't been alone though, Adam would stop by to help keep her sister from getting out of bed, she had to admit getting her to tutor him at her bedside was genius. Roxy had taken one look at his work and demanded he come over every day after school to work with her, Aggie had been apprehensive, until she observed one of their sessions and saw that Adam was in fact taking care of Roxy. If she was feeling nauseous he'd stop the session so it could either pass or she could puke, if she puked he gave her the sick bucket, took her glasses and held her hair out of the way. He'd also let her sleep if she dropped off during their sessions, for Adam his tutoring was second to making sure Roxy felt better, which made Aggie's already high appreciation for him rise.

She tilted her head in confusion when she heard an electric guitar being played, she moved faster and saw a boy handing a black and white electric guitar to Chase. She stopped to watch him don the shoulder strap, and after examining the instrument she was shocked that he began to play some lead guitar lines with a good degree of skill. She walked up to him when he stopped playing, "Since when did you turn into Jimi Hendrix?" she asked.

Chase looked up and smiled at his girlfriend, his smile widened when he saw that she was wearing the necklace he gave her. In fact she had taken to wearing it everyday, and it pleased Chase and Spike to see that she was essentially wearing their mark, no matter how sexist that sounded. When she offered him a hand up he took it and when he was up he used the hand he was holding to pull her into a quick kiss, Aggie smiled at him when he pulled away. Looking back at his brother's and Marcus he chuckled nervously, "Um… What do you know? Beginner's luck." he said, giving the guitar back to a brown haired teen.

"That was awesome. You're a natural, Chase." praised the teen, he looked at Aggie, "Hi, my name's Marcus. I'm new." Marcus held up a hand for her to shake and she accepted.

Aggie kept the surprise she felt off her face when she shook his hand. _ He's got no pulse, _ she observed. There was a steady thrum of something under his skin, but it wasn't a heart beat.

"It's nice to meet you Marcus, I'm Agatha. Chase's girlfriend." she introduced, the others picked up on her use of her proper name, but Leo was the only one to understand the significance.

The smile Marcus gave her was sickeningly sweet, "It's nice to meet you too."

"How's Roxy doing?" asked Adam,

"Who's Roxy?" asked Marcus,

"My sister." said Aggie, "She's feeling much better, I was planning on making Matzo Ball soup for her once I get home. I'll make sure to set a portion aside for you." Adam smiled.

"Speaking of food, let's head in to lunch." said Chase,

"Well, you guys enjoy, I'm going home to take care of my sister." She gave Chase another kiss,

"Yeah, you guys go on ahead. I need to talk to Aggie for a second." said Leo, when they left Leo came closer, "There's something weird about Marcus." he said, impressing Aggie.

"Oh, why do you say that?" she asked, wanting to know what had captured his attention.

"He's been here for a week and yet this was the first time he's talked to me. And we're lab partners." He shook his head, "He also seemed very interested in Adam, Bree and Chase. I caught him watching them during classes."

"Well, spotted." she praised, "Although you missed something." Leo looked confused, "He has no pulse."

Leo's eyes widened, "Oh my god… He's a zombie." Leo ran towards the cafeteria, but Aggie grabbed his arm and swung him back around.

"He's not a zombie, Leo."

"Then what is he?" he asked,

"I don't know. But we need to keep an eye on him, I'll see what I can find out about him."

"You can count on me. I'll keep an eye on him while you go take care of Roxy, and I'll text you if I find out anything."

Aggie nodded, but stopped him again before he could walk away, "Be careful. We don't know what he is or what he's capable of." She didn't let go when he nodded his head, and she wouldn't until she knew he understood.

"I got it, Aggie." he said seriously. Aggie nodded and let him go.

**Time Jump! Heller Apartment**

Aggie sat in front of Roxy's monitors, after checking on her sister and making her eat a few spoonfuls of soup she settled at the monitors to find out what she could about Marcus. When Leo texted her that Marcus convinced Adam and Chase to have band practice at their house, she brought up the live security camera feed. She watched their practice, winced at Leo's poor spying skills and music skills.

Hearing a chime she turned to the search program and frowned when it showed that Marcus's background was fake. _ According to this Marcus died 20 years ago. _ Aggie frowned, _ But this still doesn't explain what he is. Guess I'll do things the old fashioned way and leave the virtual world to Roxy _ . She turned back to the camera feed when she heard a loud _ SMASH! _, she saw Marcus shove his now broken guitar into Leo's hands just as Adam and Chase walked into the room.

_ Marcus had an upset look on his face and tears in his eyes, "What is wrong with you?! Why would you break my guitar?!" he demanded. Adam and Chase turned to Leo with frowns, _

_Leo shook his head, "No! He- Not- Uh- Ohhh."_ _Realization donned on Leo and he glared at Marcus who smirked behind Adam and Chase._

_ "Leo, why would you break his guitar?" demanded Chase. _

_ "No, no, no, no. That's what he wants you to think." said Leo, "He broke it and gave it to me. He's the breaker and I'm the breakee." _

_ "That's crazy! Why would I break my own guitar?" Marcus took the remnants of his guitar back from Leo. _

_ "Look, Leo, I would like to believe you. I really would, but you do break things all the time." said Chase. _ Aggie frowned at Chases behavior, _ You are smarter than this Chase, why are believing some kid over Leo? _

_ "That is not true." denied Leo, at their look he sighed, "Yes, it's true, but it's not true this time." _

Aggie tuned out Adam's butchering of the _ Boy Who Cried Wolf _ and thought about how to use this to her advantage. The simplest solution would be to get them to look at the security footage and see who broke the guitar, _ thus proving Leo innocent and showing them how Marcus lied. _

She picked up her phone when it vibrated already knowing who it was, "Don't worry Leo I saw."

_ "That jerk threatened me!" _ he cried,

"Did he?" she asked, she hadn't seen that.

_ "Yeah, he said he wants me to stop sniffing around his business, just before he smashed his guitar and blamed it on me." _

Aggie smiled, "This is good."

_ "Good? How is him threatening me, a good thing?" _ he demanded

"It's good because the security cameras caught everything. So all we need to do is get Adam and Chase to watch it and see what he did. This will not only clear you, but get them to distrust Marcus as well."

_ Leo sighed in relief, "That is good news." _

"Well, I've got some bad news as well. I did a basic search on Marcus and it turns out that he's been dead for 20 years."

_ "I knew it! He is a zombie!" _

Aggie sighed, "He's not a zombie Leo. People steal the social security numbers of the dead and then recycle their names and paperwork to create new fake identities."

_ "Oh." he scoffed, "I knew that." _

Aggie rolled her eyes, "But we still need to be careful. We still don't know what he is-"

_ "Or who sent him." _ he added, _ "Do you think it's the same person who hired the photographer?" _

"I do." And that is what made her nerves fray. If Douglas sent Marcus that could be a problem, especially if he was bionic like Adam, Bree and Chase.

_ "Have you figured out who that is yet?" _ he asked, Aggie bit her lip. She had been keeping Leo in the dark about Douglas, but with this new development she might have to tell him. _ Not everything though. _

"Yes."

_ "Great! Who is it?" _ he asked

"I can't tell you."

_ "Why not?" _

"Because they're dangerous. Marcus will no doubt tell them that you're suspicious of him and that will put a target on your back. Giving you a name will only make that target bigger. I'm sorry." And she really was. She knew that Leo just wanted to keep his family safe.

_ "I don't like this." _

"I know."

_ "I have a right to know who is spying on my family." _

"Yes, you do. But I told you that my priority is keeping your family safe, and this knowledge puts you in more danger than you already are."

The line was silent for so long that Aggie was afraid that he had hung up, _ "I know you want to keep us safe, but you need to realize that you can't do this on your own." _

"I'm not alone. I have Roxy-"

_ "But you also have me. I know I'm not some super genius or bionic, but I will do anything to protect my family." _This time he hung up.

"I understand." she said, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

**Time Jump! - 10:00 pm**

Chase smiled as he dialed his girlfriend's cell number, _ Girlfriend. _ That still took some getting used to, _ I have a girlfriend, _ he thought lying back on the bed in "his" room. Tasha had demanded that he and his two siblings have their own rooms after what happened with Bree wanting some space. She said that they each needed a place where they could go to be alone and do their own things, Leo called it a _ man cave _ , though for Bree it would be a _ woman cave _.

The three siblings had been excited at the prospect especially when Davenport gave them free range to decorate as they pleased. Especially when Tasha had taken them bed shopping, though the three preferred to sleep standing up, they enjoyed being given such a normal mode of relaxation. Chase chose to decorate the walls in a soft navy blue accented with white, he had a desk with a computer set up courtesy of Mr. Davenport, he had a second desk to work on homework, a small area to work out and a bookcase to hold all his textbooks.

_ "Hey, darlin'." _She answered, he smiled,

"Hey. I'm sorry about Adam and I not coming over today."

Chase could feel the eye roll she no doubt did, _ "It's no big deal. You made a new friend and wanted to spend time with him. How did it go by the way? Do you guys suck or is there some hope for your band?" _

Chase chuckled, "It went fine at first, we sounded pretty good."

_ "I'm sensing a but." _

"But when Adam and I left to get one of Mr. Davenports AMP's, Leo broke Marcus's guitar."

_ "What? That doesn't sound like Leo." _ she said

Chase snorted, "What, him breaking something? Cause that's pretty much what he always does."

_ "By accident Chase. He never does it on purpose. And he would never do something so mean." _

Chase frowned, she had a point, Leo wasn't a mean person, it was out of character for him to do something that would upset someone else without a reason., "He did say he didn't do it."

_ "But you didn't believe him." _ Chase winced at her scolding tone, _ "He's your little brother and you believed some kid you don't even know over him." _

"I messed up." he said

_ "You messed up." _she agreed.

"So what should I do? Apologize?" he asked,

_ "Yes, but you should also see if he was telling the truth." _

"How?"

_ "Well, doesn't Eddy have cameras all over the house? Maybe he saw what happened." _ Chase perked up at the reminder of cameras, he'd forgotten about Eddy, the annoying program tended to do what it wanted to and popped up whenever he felt like it or was called for.

"Hang on. Hey, Eddy?"

"What do you want?" Chase looked at his computer desk and saw the emoticon on his desktop.

"I need you to show me the footage from earlier today with Marcus and Leo-"

"Oh, you mean when that Marcus kid smashed his guitar and played you guys like a fiddle."

Chase glared at the emoticon, "Why didn't you mention this earlier?" he demanded,

"You didn't ask." snarked Eddy.

"Just show me the footage." Eddy rolled his single eye and pulled up the footage starting from when Adam and Chase left the room. He saw the way Marcus told Leo to stay out of his business and if that wasn't enough to change his mind about Marcus seeing him smash his own guitar was. "Why would he do that?" he wondered.

_ "I don't know." _ said Aggie, reminding Chase that he still had her on the phone. _ "But what I do know is that you need to apologize to Leo." _

"Yeah, I do." Chase sighed in aggravation, "Why did I believe Marcus? I was designed to be the smartest person on the planet and I couldn't see through a simple lie."

_ "Oh, sweety, you just wanted to make a friend. And that is enough to fool even your bionic genius." _

Chase sighed and leaned back on his bedspread, "Yeah, I did want to make a friend. But a real friend wouldn't make me call my brother a liar. I don't think Adam and I should perform with him tomorrow."

_ "Now that's your genius mind at work." _ Chase chuckled, _ "So now that that whole thing has been settled, anything else you wanna tell me about today?" _

Chase smiled, "Not that I can think of. What about you? How's Roxy?"

_ "She's disappointed that she didn't have a tutoring session with Adam today." _ She said, _ "I had to practically tie her down to make sure she stayed in bed. The good news is she kept the soup down, so she's almost over this." _

"That's good. That means that you don't have to leave school early anymore."

_ "Awww. Did you miss me?" _ She teased,

"Yes." he admitted,

_ "You know you can always come visit whenever you want. I wouldn't mind the company." _ Chase blushed, _ "I get pretty lonely sleeping in my room alone. There's plenty of room, though you know that already don't you." Yeah, I do. _ He thought, remembering his late night visit, _ "So… You've seen mine, when do I get to see your's?" _

Chase started coughing violently and sat up, "What?! I haven't- We didn't- I-" Chase stopped stuttering when he heard her laughter over the phone.

_ "Calm down Tiger. I was just talking about your room." _ Chase sighed in relief, _ "What did you think I was talking about?" _

"Um… "

_ "Chase, I'm surprised at you, but intrigued. What did your genius mind conjure up?" _

"Uh…"

_ "You know you only ever have to ask and I'd happily show you anything you'd want to see." _

"I know." said Chase, and he did. Aggie was not shy about her physical want for him and he honestly didn't mind, it felt nice to know she wanted him, just like he wanted her. "Though I don't think sexting would be a good idea. The last thing I need is for someone to look at our texts and see whatever we send each other."

_ "True. So we try another root… You know how I love to hear you talk. Tell me what popped into your mind." _ she asked.

Chase sighed, "I thought back to my late night visit." He admitted, "I thought about how far we could have gone if I hadn't stopped."

Aggie hummed, _ "Hmm. And what pray tell would you have done to me if we hadn't stopped." _

Chase smirked, _ Let's see if I can't turn the tables, _"Well, I would have let you grind on top of me for a little while longer. I loved the way you felt on top of me, I could smell how aroused you were." He heard a little hitch in her breathing, "And I hadn't really done anything yet, except kiss you. So I think I would have explored you next. First with my hands and then with my tongue."

_ "What next?" _ she asked breathlessly, Chase smirked.

"Then I would see if you tasted as good as you looked."

_ "And how good did I look?" _

"Good enough to eat." He heard her moan over the phone, "So by the end of my visit I would have walked away with my answer and your taste on my tongue."

_ "And how sure are you that I would let you have a taste?" _she teased.

He smirked, "As sure as I am that you currently have one… no, two fingers inside your cunt right now." he boasted

_ "Fuck." _She hissed,

"Now my question is, how often do you touch yourself while thinking of me? Hmm?" He felt a surge of pride when she whimpered, he had his answer, "That often, huh? Would you let me watch?"

_ "Yes." _ was her breathless reply. Chase felt himself become even harder at the admission.

"What I wouldn't give to see you cum on my sheets." he admitted, "They'd smell like you for days. I think I'd like that."

_ "What about you?" _ she asked, _ "Would you let me touch you?" _

"Would you get on your knees for me?" He groaned at the image his mind conjured up; Aggie at the foot of his bed, her hair in his hands and her lips wrapped around him. He felt his hand drift down to rub himself through his sweats,

_ "Yes. Would you clench your fist in my hair as I swallowed you?" _

"Yes." He moved his hand into his sweats to grip himself, and moaned at the contact.

_ "Are you imagining it's my hand wrapped around your cock right now?" _ She asked,

"Yes. Are you imagining my fingers or my cock are inside you right now?" He fired back. He let go of his erection to focus on making her cum.

_ "Your fingers." _

"How does it feel."

_ "Not enough." _ she cried, _ "Wish it was you, here with me. I'm close, but I can't-" _

"You can." Ordered Chase. "You are going to cum for me, right now and let me listen." He heard her panting increase, _ She's close. _"Now." He ordered,

_ "Chase! Ah!" _ He smiled when he heard her gasp and sigh his name as she reached her completion.

He listened to her panting, "Wish I was there to see the face you made. Wish I was there to clean you up."

_ "What… about… you?" _ She gasped out. _ "Did you-" _

"No." He sighed,

_ "Should I be... insulted?" _ She asked as she caught her breath.

He joined her, "No. I just don't want to make a mess of my sweatpants that I would have to explain to either Tasha or Mr. Davenport.

She giggled, _ "Well, you are welcome to come and make a mess of my sheets whenever you want." _ She offered, _ "And me." _ she added.

Chase sighed, "You're making this really difficult for me."

_ "What's difficult? You've got a beautiful, and completely willing girlfriend who wants to rock your world. Most guys would kill to be you." _

He sighed, "I'm afraid of getting carried away."

_ "Why? I'd personally love to see you lose control, you're always so reserved-" _

"I don't want to hurt you." He admitted

_ "Hurt me? How could you-" _

"Because I'm bionic." he said, "I may not be as strong as Adam, but I am certainly stronger than a normal guy and because of your hemophilia I'm afraid that I'd really hurt you."

_ "Oh, Chase. You could never hurt me, even if you got carried away, that's not who you are." _ She assured him in a soft tone, _ "And I'm a lot tougher than I look, if you recall I flipped you onto your back with ease. You may be bionic, but I like my chances at being able to handle you." _

Chase couldn't help start to laugh, "I have no doubt that you could. But I think that would spoil the mood."

_ "Maybe, maybe not. Regardless of what you think you might do, I know that you would never hurt me. But…" _

"But?"

_ "I think it's sexy that the only reason you didn't stay and fuck me was because you didn't want to hurt me. Even if I was completely willing." _Chase smiled when she grumbled out the last part, but frowned as he thought about what she said.

"Don't call it that." he said, confusing her.

_ "Don't call what, what?" _ She asked,

"Don't call it fucking. It sounds too casual and temporary." He groused,

_ "Well would you call it then?" _

"Making love. Because that's what it would have been, me showing you just how much I care for you." he said, _ Did that sound too sappy? _

_ "Are you saying you love me?" _She asked,

"I'm saying that I care for you a lot and I don't think I have all that far to fall." Chase worried a little when he didn't hear anything right away. "Aggie?"

_ "That was one of the most romantic things anyone has said to me." _ She said,

"So far."

_ "Don't get cocky kid." _ Chase chuckled at the reference.

_ Knock-knock _

"Hold on, Aggie." he said, Chase made sure that he was decent and his sweats hid his calming erection, "Come in." Chase watched Mr. Davenport open the door,

"It's time for bed Chase. So hang up and go down to the lab." he ordered, Chase nodded,

"Sorry, Aggie I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

_ "Don't worry about it. It's about time we both went to bed. I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget to tell Leo sorry and show the video of Marcus breaking the guitar and blaming Leo." _ She said,

"I will." said Chase

_ "Good, and thanks for the orgasm. I'll be sure to return the favor soon." _ said Aggie

Chase blushed, "I look forward to it. Good night."

_ "Good night, lover." _ Chase hung up and got off his bed, and realized how tired he was. _ I'll tell Leo I'm sorry tomorrow when I show Adam the video. _

**Time Jump!**

Chase waited until breakfast to talk to Leo and Adam about Marcus. "Leo." he said to get his brother's attention, "I want to say I'm sorry, about yesterday. I was wrong, you didn't smash the guitar."

Leo threw his arms up, "Thank you!"

Adam frowned, "But Marcus said-"

"He lied. I had Eddy show me the footage and I saw Marcus tell Leo to stay out of his business and then smash the guitar." explained Chase.

Everyone frowned, "Why would he do that?" asked Tasha, "He seemed like such a nice boy."

"Yeah, well so did Ted Bundy." snarked Leo.

"I hardly think smashing a guitar can be likened to a serial killer, Leo." said Davenport,

"I don't know. Smashing a guitar for no reason isn't a great sign of mental stability, I think you kids should keep your distance from him." advised Tasha,

Adam frowned, "But what about the concert in a can." Davenport waved his arms around to try and get Adam to stop talking, but he didn't stop, "... We were supposed to demonstrate it today."

"What?" asked Bree, she turned to Mr. Davenport who put his hands down and smiled awkwardly, "I knew it. You were going to spend time with the boys, I should have know. You always do things with them." she said angrily.

"I thought you would like it! It was going to be a surprise. Everyone would love it, and think it's cool." he defended,

"I don't care what everyone thinks. I just wanted to do something with you!" she seethed,

"But it would be so boring." he complained,

"Yeah. It _ is _ really boring. But we'd be doing it together- which is all I really want out of today." Bree got up from the counter and abandoning her breakfast headed to her room to be alone.

Tasha was unimpressed with her husband, "Donald. Would it have been so bad to just do what she wanted for a change? Instead of just doing what you wanted?" Davenport frowned,

"Yeah, Big D. Time to stop being selfish and spend time with your daughter." said Leo.

"I'll go apologize." he said and made his way to her room.

"So…" started Tasha, "If you guys aren't going to perform with Marcus what are you going to do?"

Adam thought about it for a second before he answered, "I'm going to go check on Roxy."

Tasha frowned, "Is she still not feeling well?"

"I think so."

Chase spoke up, "Aggie said that Roxy kept down the soup she made her."

"That's a good sign. She should be feeling better in a few more days." said Tasha with a smile.

"Really?" asked Adam in excitement, "That's great! I wanna show her the B I got on my math test."

Everyone stared at Adam with wide eyes, "You got a B on your math test?' asked Tasha incredulously, when Adam nodded she gushed, "That's fantastic Adam!"

"Yeah, looks like all those tutoring sessions with Roxy have been paying off." said Chase. He really was proud of his older brother, he knew that he had to work harder than most to understand some things, so it was nice to see his hard work paying off. "Congrats Adam."

"This is something that calls for a celebration. Like say a party-"

"No party." Denied Tasha interrupting Leo, "But you are right that Adam deserves something as a reward for his hard work. How about we go out to dinner tonight to celebrate?"

"Sweet!" he exclaimed high fiving Leo and Chase.

**Time Jump!**

Aggie walked into the gym, spotting Bree and Davenport at a table she walked over to them. She read their board, "What's a Holo-Pet?' she asked.

Bree smiled, "Hey, Aggie. The Holo-Pet is one of Mr. Davenport' inventions." she said,

Davenport took it from there, "The Holo-Pet is for families who have kids with pet allergies. The kids can have a pet that they don't have to feed, water or bathe, and that they can play with, without having to worry about their allergies acting up." He said excitedly, "You want to see a demonstration?" he asked

Seeing Bree's pleading look she nodded, "I'd love to."

"Sweet. Bree help me set it up." Bree happily helped him pick a pet and fire up the invention. Aggie saw how excited Bree was to be spending time with her dad, she knew how Bree felt that Davenport liked to spend time with Adam and Chase over her. Bree had called her in tears saying that Davenport hadn't planned on going through with the Holo-Pet demonstration and was going to show off his Concert in a Can with her brothers and Marcus. Aggie had listened to Bree rant and rave until she had no more steam left, and then she had tried to comfort her friend. Aggie had no real experience with father's since she had never met with her own, so she had no advice to offer, all she could say was that she needed to have a talk with him about how she wanted to be closer with him. Bree had hung up when she heard knocking at her bedroom door, after thanking her for being a good sounding board. _ Looks like they worked it out. _

The crowd ooohed and awwwed at the holographic beagle puppy that appeared on the table. Davenport and Bree encouraged people to play with the puppy and soon the crowd was practically swooning for the digital pooch. Aggie backed away from the crowd and once she was clear she spun around intent on going in search of Chase and Leo when she ran into a muscular chest, a chest she recognized. She looked up to see the smiling face of her boyfriend,

"Hey, beautiful." he greeted,

"Hey, lover." she fired back. He gave her a quick kiss, "Mmm. Now that is something I could have done with last night."

Chase smirked, "What a kiss?" he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "We both know that a kiss isn't what you needed last night." Aggie gripped his shirt in both of her fists, his breath tickled her ear and when he bit her ear she sighed in bliss.

She then looked up and met his eyes with a sultry look, "I needed you." she said, "And let me remind you that we are in public." She glanced around and was happy to see that no one was paying them any attention.

"I know. You turning shy on me?" he asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "Hardly. I just don't want you to start something we can't finish."

He shrugged, "Fair enough." He leaned back and pulled her to his side. His eyes went to the Holo-Pet demonstration and his sister's smiling face, "Bree looks happy." He said, and he was right, Bree's smile was so big Aggie was worried it would split her face.

"Well, she got what she wanted. To do something with her dad." Chase nodded, noticing his slightly sad look she frowned, "What's wrong?"

Chase sighed, "Adam, Leo and I confronted Marcus."

She nodded, "And how did that go? Did he give an excuse for why he did what he did?"

"Yeah. He said that he cracked the frame and was worried about his dad's reaction." he explained.

"But that doesn't explain why he tried to pin it on Leo. I don't know about him, Chase, something's not right with him." she said honestly, _ I need to get as much distance as I can between them and Marcus, _ "I mean I know it's hard to be the new kid, but he creeps me out."

"He cried." He said, Aggie's eyes widened when he saw that he nodded, "Yeah, and then he started babbling. I didn't really understand most of it. I felt really bad though."

"Don't." she said, Chase raised an eyebrow at her hard tone. She sighed, "Do you know what crocodile tears are?" Chase shook his head, "They're fake tears. Kids are notorious for them whenever they want to get out of something."

"Why?" he asked. He couldn't remember him or either of his siblings ever doing that.

"How did you feel when he started crying?"

"Uncomfortable. I felt bad for him and just wanted to make him stop." he said, as soon as he saw tears in Marcus's eyes he had panicked a little.

"Exactly. The tears took your mind off of what you were upset about and then your focus was on making him feel better." Chase's eyes widened in shock,

"He manipulated me." he seethed,

"Again." she added, making Chase give her a deadpan look. She rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't look at me like that. If I'm not honest with you you can't improve." She kissed his cheek, "It's alright, this just means you're more normal than you think." Chase looked affronted at being called normal,

"I am not normal." he cried.

"No, you're not." She agreed, "You're a bionic dork." she teased,

Chase rolled his eyes, "But I'm your bionic dork."

"Damn straight." He laughed, "And just so you know, I don't share." He smirked,

"Neither do I." She shivered at his dark tone and licked her lips, _ This boy is going to be the death of me. _

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**"Mission: Space"**

Aggie walked down the stairs with the trio and Leo. Chase's arm was around her shoulders so that she could lean on him. "Thanks again you guys for letting Roxy and I crash at your house this weekend."

"It's no problem." said Chase,

"Yeah, Mr. Davenport won't mind. You guys already know our secret so he shouldn't have a problem with it." said Bree.

"I'm still unclear on what happened." said Leo.

Aggie sighed, "Roxy decided to perform _ Science! o_n little to no sleep and accidentally spilled some chemicals. The resulting fumes have forced us to leave the apartment for the weekend, we cleaned up, but the place will be uninhabitable for a few days. I'm just glad that we both keep overnight bags in the living room closet for just this sort of thing."

Leo snorted, "Let me guess… This has happened before?"

Aggie groaned, "More times than I like." Chase rubbed her shoulders a little in comfort, which made her lean more into his side, "But that's Roxy, and I wouldn't have her any other way."

Chase spotted two football players playing catch, and when he saw the ball flying towards his sister he threw up a hand, "Bree, watch out!" To everyone's surprise the ball's trajectory changed with the wave of his hand, they all froze and Aggie stared at him in astonishment.

"What just happened?" asked Bree,

"Did you just…" started Adam

"I think I just moved that ball with my mind." said Chase in astonishment, he stared at his hand, which Aggie covered with her own. Chase looked at her and was happy to see no fear in her eyes. He and his siblings were always afraid that one day Aggie and Roxy would look at them in fright over what they could each do. Adam especially with how skittish Roxy could be.

"I didn't know you could do that." said Leo

_ Neither did I, _ thought Aggie.

"Neither did I." said Chase, voicing his girlfriend's thoughts.

"Oh man, if you can do that with your mind, I wonder what I can do with mine." said Adam in wonder.

Bree chuckled and patted his arm, "We've been wondering that for years." She said, earning her a glare from Aggie, but Adam just brushed it off.

"So is this a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Aggie, "I thought you guys knew all of your abilities."

"I thought we did." said Bree with a frown,

"Well, maybe your abilities are evolving." offered Aggie.

"But their abilities are because of their bionics. Tech doesn't evolve." pointed out Leo.

"True but they are also human, and the human body has been evolving and adapting for centuries. Maybe that's what's happening here." Chase shook his head,

"I don't know if that's what this is, but we won't know for sure until we get home and talk to Mr. Davenport." He said, slipping into his 'Mission Leader Mode', when the bell rang, he sighed, "Come on, let's get to class." While Chase's tone was calm, his grip on Aggie's hand was tight, _ He must be worried about this new ability. _ She let him pull her down the hall to their next class.

**Time Jump!**

Roxy met the group after school with both hers and Aggie's overnight bags, Adam took both from her and she gave him a smile in thanks. On the walk to the Davenport home they filled Roxy in on the new development, Roxy was excited, "This is amazing! What exactly did it feel like Chase?"

Chase's face scrunched up in thought, "Almost like having a phantom limb that extended out from my hand. And it was fast, once it did what it needed to do it was gone in an instant." Roxy nodded along.

"And you said that this is the first time that this has happened?" she questioned,

"Yeah, and Mr. Davenport never told me that this would happen." he said,

"Well maybe your chip is adapting your body's bionics to compensate for what you lack." she reasoned.

"Huh?" asked Leo,

Roxy sighed, "Simply put. Your bionics were given to you at such a young age that your bodies grew around them and made them an integral part of your biology. Your bodies adapted to the bionics, so maybe the bionics have adapted for you. While Chase is stronger than the average man on the street he is not as strong as Adam and he has no offensive features like Adam, so maybe his bionics saw this flaw and corrected it and gave you an offensive ability."

"So what your saying is, is that Chase's bionics realized what a wimp he is and gave him an upgrade?" asked Leo, earning him a glare from Chase and Aggie, while Bree and Adam snickered.

Roxy shrugged, "That's one theory. Another is that you've always had this ability, but it was programmed to appear once your body was able to handle it."

"We need to talk to Mr. Davenport." Said Bree, "He'll be able to tell us what it is for sure."

**Time Jump! - The Lab**

"Chase this is amazing. You can move stuff with your mind! You're like a really cool magician. You know, if there _ was _ such a thing as a cool magician." said Leo as they all walked into the lab.

"It doesn't make any sense. It was probably just a fluke, it hasn't happened again. I mean it's not like everything around me is gonna suddenly start flying through the air." Chase waved his hand causing a chair and a few things from Davenport's desk to go flying across the room, "Uh-oh."

Aggie lowered his hand, "Yeah. Maybe cool it with the hand movements until we figure this thing out." Chase nodded,

"I'm gonna go tell Mr. Davenport about this." said Bree, Chase stopped her from leaving the lab.

"What? No wait! If this is a glitch and Mr. Davenport finds out about it, he won't let me go to school anymore." said Chase.

"I don't know. He lets you go to school even though Spike could be triggered and attack random students." pointed out Aggie, earning her some looks, "What? I'm just saying, what's more destructive, being able to move stuff with your mind… or Spike?"

"She's got a point." said Adam, "I mean at least with this you can get things off of high shelves now." The other's snickered,

"Thanks Adam. That makes me feel so much better." he deadpanned,

Adam smiled, "Your welcome."

"Let me tap into Mr. Davenport's cyberdesk and see if I can find anything." Chase walked over to the desk and pulled up the holographic display, everyone crowded around him. He found his file and pulled it up for the others to see, his eyes widened at what he read, "Whoa. Guys this isn't a glitch. I can move objects by manipulating the energy around them. I've unlocked a hidden ability called molecular kinesis."

Adam frowned, "Chase. I'm gonna need you to unlock your ability to use smaller words."

Roxy turned to Adam, "All things are in motion. To be exact a chair may look like it's just sitting around, waiting for someone to sit in it, but it's molecules are constantly in motion. This motion creates an energy field around the chair, now the output is so small that we don't feel it, but Chase is able to take control of that energy to make the chair move without touching it."

Adam nodded, "I think I got it." Roxy smiled.

"According to this, we _ all _ have hidden abilities." said Chase catching his siblings attention,

"What?!" cried Bree,

"What are they?!" asked Adam

"I don't know. Let me see." Chase searched through the files to find what he was looking for but a big red sign saying Access Denied appeared on the screen, "Oh, no. It's shutting us out. Mr. Davenport must have put a security lock on it." The others sagged in disappointment, "I'm sorry, guys. I guess we'll just have to discover them on our own."

Bree pouted, "Fine."

"Well, now that we know at least a little bit about what's happening to Chase. You guys mind showing us where we'll be sleeping?" asked Aggie.

Chase and Adam smiled, "Yeah. Roxy's gonna sleep in Adam's room and Aggie you'll be sleeping in mine. Since we sleep in our capsules there shouldn't be a problem."

Aggie smirked, _ Already getting us into their beds. These boys move fast. _"If either of you are uncomfortable with that, there's always my room." said Bree,

Roxy smiled, "I don't think that will be necessary Bree, but thank you."

"Are you sure? Cause I'm pretty sure that Adam's room qualifies as a hazardous waste dump." cautioned Bree, Adam snorted.

"Ignore her, my room's not that bad." He assured her. "Come on I'll prove it." He picked up her bag and led her to the elevator. Chase did the same for Aggie, Leo snorted

"Whipped." he said, earning a smack from Bree, "Ow."

"You should be so lucky. After all, what do you think is gonna happen once you get Janelle to agree to dating you?" she taunted. Leo's eyes widened, "Be afraid, Leo. Be afraid, because that right there is your future." She smirked and left her little brother gaping in the lab.

**Upstairs- Chase's room**

Aggie dropped her bag at the foot of Chase's bed and took a seat. She sent a smirk to Chase, who was leaning against the doorway, watching her. "You boys move fast." Chase tilted his head in confusion, "Already getting me and my sister into your beds."

Chase smiled, shook his head and came into the room, "Are you complaining?" he asked, coming to stand in front of her seated form.

She got up onto her knees and placed her arms around his shoulders, "Not even a little bit." She leaned in to give him a kiss, but before she could Chase shoved her back onto the bed. She giggled when Chase crawled on top of her to kiss her deeply, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and sighed in pleasure when he put all his weight on top of her. She opened her legs to let him settle against her center, they both groaned in pleasure and when they broke the kiss Aggie gasped when Chase started to nip and suck at her neck. She in return ground herself against him and was pleasantly surprised when he returned the favor.

She whined when he gave her a particularly hard nip to her collar bone and sat up. Chase smirked and placed his hands on the bare thighs that were wrapped around his waist, he noticed that she had started wearing outfits that showed off her strong lean legs. He moved his hands up the inside of her thighs and passed his hands briefly over her center, making her gasp before settling on her hips. When she whined again he raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you want?" she nodded, "Well then you need to ask for it."

"I want you to touch me." she answered,

"I am touching you." he sassed, making her frown. She placed her right hand over her center, "There? Is that where you want me to touch you?" she nodded, "I want to, but I don't think I'd know what to do." The look he gave her could only be described as filthy, "Show me." he ordered. Aggie nodded and used her hands to unbutton her shorts…

"Hey! Nerd Boy!" Chase leapt off the bed and Aggie when he heard Eddy's voice. He and Aggie looked to his desk top to see the emoticon, "Davenport needs you in the lab ASAP."

"On a scale from one to ten how upset would you be if I strangled your dad?" asked Aggie.

"Negative five." said Chase, "Come on let's head down to the lab." Aggie nodded and re-buttoned her shorts. Chase helped her fix her appearance and the two headed down to the lab.

When they stepped off of the elevator, they both winced at the blaring alarm and they spotted everyone including Roxy around Mr. Davenport who looked up from his cyberdesk to address them, "Great. Now that you're all here I can brief you on your new mission." All three bionic teens sat up straight and Davenport shut off the alarms, "There's a crisis at my space station." he said.

"You have a space station?" asked Chase in shock.

Davenport smirked, "Yeah. I'm building the world's first tourist destination. Key words: 'First' and 'Tourist'. Ka-ching!" Roxy snorted and crossed her arms, _ Always looking to make a buck. _ "Watch the Earth rise from your hotel room as you enjoy all the comforts of home, like oxygen and gravity."

"Man I've always wanted to go to space." gushed Chase.

"Yeah, well you're about to get your wish." Aggie and Roxy exchanged worried looks, "A meteor shower struck the station and an asteroid breached the hull. It's gassing out. If we don't do something quick, it's gonna re-enter the Earth's atmosphere and disintegrate with all my crew members on board."

Adam was very excited, "Aw! Our first rescue mission- in space!" His siblings and Roxy smiled, "Wait, from now on, I'm gonna need you all to refer to me by my code name, 'Space Cadet'." Adam did a salute.

Bree smirked, "I've got news for you, buddy. We've been calling you by your code name for years." Adam didn't get it and became even more excited.

Davenport handed all three headsets, "Okay, you guys don't have much training for space, but people's lives are in danger, so I will talk you through it. Chase as usual you are our mission leader." Chase nodded, "Now, your mission suits are not equipped for zero gravity, so there are three space suits in the shuttle." He checked his watch, "Lift-off is in ten minutes."

Aggie, Roxy and Leo followed the trio as they prepared their bags, Bree spoke up, "Chase, if you're gonna lead this mission, you have to tell Davenport about your molecular kinesis. If you don't control it, you're putting us all at risk."

Chase didn't seem fazed, "Don't worry, okay? I already talked to him about it, and he deactivated it." Aggie raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms, Chase ignored her look, "So, I'm good to be your mission leader- as always."

_ "I'm your mission leader." _ Mocked Adam, "Why don't you just put it on a T-shirt so everyone knows when you walk into a room?"

Chase smirked and pulled a blue shirt out of his bag with silver lettering, "I did." Aggie rolled her eyes at the shirt, _ That is so going to get lost in the wash. _

Adam smirked, "Fine. When the martians show up, you're getting probed first." Roxy and Aggie shared a look,

"Hey, Chase could I talk to you for a second?" asked Aggie, Chase nodded. The two walked off to the side and Aggie saw Roxy and Adam do the same. "So when exactly did you talk to Davenport?" Chase winced, "Was it before or after you had your tongue down my throat?"

"Okay, so my molecular kinesis hasn't been deactivated. What's the big deal?"

She frowned, "The big deal is that you only got it today and you have no control over it. What if you glitch and get hurt? What if you hurt one of your siblings or-"

"Aggie." He said, stopping her fretting. He placed his hands on her biceps, "Hey, it's all going to be alright. We can handle this." He reassured her,

"But-"

Chase shook his head, "Trust us. We were built for this." Aggie reluctantly nodded, Chase smiled and gave her a kiss.

When he pulled away, Aggie sighed, "Alright. But if you die, I'll bring you back to life just so I can kill you myself. Got it?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. I got it." She nodded and kissed him again.

"Go on. Go get ready." Chase nodded and walked away, Roxy joined her sister. The two sisters wordlessly linked hands. They were terrified.

**Time Jump!**

"Okay. So, when you are on a romantic candlelight dinner, do you prefer desert to be A) A relaxing foot rub, B) A night away from the kids, or C) Chocolate mousse?" Aggie, Roxy and Davenport groaned. Leo had found one of his mother's magazine's and tried to get everyone to take part in the quizzes. Leo frowned, "Come on, guys. They're on their way to the station as we speak, and there's nothing we can do until they get there. So… Roxy, what's your answer?"

"How about D) for dumb-ass questions?" snarked Roxy earning her chuckles from Davenport, a fist bump from Aggie and a deadpanned look from Leo. She sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry… I guess I'd go for C)."

"Aggie?" asked Leo,

"Pass." she said,

Leo groaned, "You've passed on all the other questions you have to answer at least one."

She rolled her eyes, and thought about the options, _ I don't like people touching my feet, and I don't have any kids, _"I'd go for the mousse as well." she relented.

"What about you Big D?"

Davenport smirked, "I'd go for the foot rub." The three teens shared a shudder, "What? A genius deserves some pampering every now and then."

Everyone perked up when Davenport computer dinged and Adam, Bree and Chase appeared on the screen. Aggie and Roxy sighed in relief, "Alright guys, are the crew members on the shuttle?" Asked Davenport.

"_ Yep. All we need to do is fix the breach. _" said Chase.

Davenport nodded, "Alright, it's really simple. One of you just needs to go out there and, using the device I gave you, seal the breach." He explained.

"_Okay, Adam you should do it. There might still be some meteors out there, and with your strength you'd be able to destroy any that get too close to you." _ said Chase.

When Roxy tensed next to her Aggie took her hand in hers, _ This must be terrifying for her. _ Even though Adam and Roxy weren't officially dating they cared a lot about each other. "Alright Adam. There are two visors in the hatch, whatever you do, don't open it or your face will explode." Adam nodded, "There's also a tether that you will have to connect to your suit, it'll keep you connected to the station so you don't drift off."

Adam smiled, "_That's a funny word; 'Tether.' _ " Bree and Chase rolled their eyes and shoved Adam over to the hatch. It wasn't long before he was floating in space outside the station, Roxy's grip on Aggie's hand became bone crushing, _ I have never been more relieved that she doesn't have enhanced strength. _

Aggie noticed that Davenport and Leo were also tense, though Davenport hid it better than Leo, "Alright Adam, just find the panel and seal the breach."

"_Oh, I see it!" _ he exclaimed. After a minute Adam's voice cracked to life again, _ "I did it! I did it!" _ Everyone sagged in relief until his voice came up again, " _ Uh-oh _."

Roxy tensed, "Why, 'uh-oh'? Adam why 'uh-oh'?" she demanded. Davenport had given Leo and the girls headsets so that they could listen to the mission.

"_Adam, what's wrong?" _ asked Chase,

"_Oh, no." _ said Bree, she had been watching Adam through the large observation window, "_H__is heat vision severed the tether. He's drifting out into space!" _

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone on Earth. Roxy ran over to the screen and leaned over Davenport,

"What do you mean 'his heat vision severed the tether'?" she demanded,

"_I glitched _ !" Admitted Adam, " _ I was so excited that I activated my heat vision!" _

"Oh, god." Aggie's eyes widened when she saw her sister start to shake, Leo saw it too and both went to help the distressed girl into a seat.

"It's okay, Rox'. Adam's going to be fine." tried Aggie, Leo nodded,

"Yeah. Chase or Bree just need to go outside and get him. Big D said that there was another visor, so there should be another tether. Right?" Aggie could have kissed Leo for how calm he was being.

"Leo's right." Acknowledged Davenport, Leo beamed at the praise, "Alright Adam, remain calm."

"_Uh, guys we have another problem. Adam! Behind you!" _

_ "Aaaaahhhhh _!" Aggie could have sworn that Roxy almost passed out at Adam's screaming.

"_Just use your super-strength to break it apart! _" ordered Chase.

In the next instant they all heard a loud, "_ OW!" _ from Adam.

"I'_m going out there _ ." said Bree, "_Chase help me with the Tether." _

"_On it." _ Once Chase was sure the tether was secured he gave his sister a grim look, _ "Be safe out there, okay?" _Bree nodded, and soon enough she was out there too,

"_Adam, hold on. I'm coming _!"

"_Hold on to what?" _ Adam's question got a shaky laugh out of Roxy, who was calming down.

They all heard Bree grunting over the comms, _ "I can't reach! The tether's too short _!"

"_Did you bring a stick _ ?" asked Adam, "_I__t's not going to work! I'm drifting away _!"

"_Wait! Maybe I could use my molecular kinesis to bring him closer to you!" _

"You could use your what to do what?!" demanded Davenport, "How did you find out about that?"

Aggie glared at the older man, "Now's not the time! Chase do it!"

"_Chase, you can't control it. What if we go flying off into space?" _ pointed out Bree,

"_Already doing it. I say go for it!" _ said Adam, adding his two cents worth.

When a minute went by Chase grunted in annoyance, "_It's not working. Maybe it doesn't work on people." _

"Yes, it does Chase you just have to concentrate." said Davenport, "It's just a matter of focus."

Aggie decided to step in, "Take a deep breath Chase and focus on Adam and Bree." She said, Chase followed the instructions, "Block out everything else, but the two of them." Chase nodded and tried again,

"_A little more… _ " said Bree, " _ A little more…stretch! I got him!" _Everyone whooped at the announcement,

"_Yes_!" crowed Chase, " _ Whose the molecular kinesis master! _" Aggie rolled her eyes when her boyfriend began to 'raise the roof',

"Chase/Chase!" admonished Adam and Bree.

"Your boyfriend's a dork." Said Leo, having seen Chase's ridiculous celebration.

Aggie smiled, "Yeah, but he's my dork, so it more than makes up for it as far as I'm concerned.

"Alright, Adam, Bree get back inside the station and then all three of you need to head back here. Chase, you have a lot of explaining to do."

**Time Jump!**

As soon as the three returned Roxy wasted no time in rushing over to give Adam a bone crushing hug. Which, Adam happily returned, she then hugged Bree and Chase, but not for as long. Leo and Aggie were next, but Davenport hung back. "I am so glad you guys are okay." said Roxy from underneath Adam's arm.

"Did you guys bring me any space rocks?" asked Leo, the trio chuckled and pulled their little brother into a group hug. "But seriously. Where's my space rock?" Aggie slapped the back of his head.

"So, you completed your first mission in space and even if a few things went wrong you guys did a great job." said Davenport, the three preened under the praise, "But now we need to talk about what Chase did." Davenport's tone became more scolding and he turned his eyes to Chase, "How long have you had this ability?"

Chase frowned, "I think the more important question is, how could you not have told me sooner?" he fired back, Davenport lost the wind in his sails and winced.

"Uh, Mr. Davenport, what other abilities do I have?" asked Bree, "Because I vote for the ability to look into the future and see myself far, far away from all of…" she gestured to her brother's, "this."

Davenport hesitated, something that did not go unnoticed by Aggie, "Yes, it's- it's true, you all have abilities you don't know about. But I can't tell you what they are or when they'll appear."

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Chase.

Aggie knew though_. He doesn't know, because he didn't give them to you._ _Douglas is the one who gave them their bionics, that's why he doesn't know. But why would he let his brother give them bionics and not make sure to know everything about what he did? _Aggie felt her blood run cold, _Unless Douglas did it without his permission. He experimented on his own niece and nephews._ Aggie met Roxy's eyes and knew her sister was thinking the same thing.

Davenport sighed, "Look, there are certain things I can't tell you right now, but it's for your own good. Strange things will continue to happen, and I promise eventually I will give you the answers you're looking for. But for now you just have to trust me."

"But Mr. Davenport-" tried Chase,

"Please, I need you to trust me." The three nodded, "Okay, let's debrief and then you can go to bed."

Aggie turned to Chase, "See me before you go to bed, alright." She gave him a kiss and she and Roxy retreated to their temporary quarters.

**Time Jump!**

Chase slowly opened the door to his room, he didn't know if Aggie was still awake, but if she was asleep he didn't want to wake her. He slowly approached the bed, but it was undisturbed, "Huh. Where is she?"

"Over here." Chase turned and then froze. Aggie was standing in nothing, but a pair of black lace underwear, one of his T-shirts and the necklace he gave her. Looking closely he realized, _ She's not wearing a bra. _

Chase gulped as she took slow steps towards him, "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked weakly.

Aggie's smile was filthy, "I don't want to talk. I want to give you something."

He gulped again when she reached him and placed her arms around his neck, "Give me what?"

She used the arms around his neck to lean in close and whisper in his ear, "A reward."

"Reward?"

She nodded and bit his ear, "So the question is, what does my bionic boyfriend want?"

"Take off your clothes and lay down on the bed." He ordered, "I want to continue where we left off." He wrapped an arm around her waist and placing his hand on her ass to pull her against his chest. "I want to watch you pleasure yourself on my bed, and then I want to eat you out." he emphasized the last point by lowering the hand on her ass to grope her center, making her gasp and dig her nails into the back of his neck. He groaned at the sensation, he used the hand he had on her ass to grind her against his growing erection, Aggie gasped and kissed Chase while she moved her hips against his. Chase broke the kiss to sit her on the side of his bed, Aggie's eyes widened when he started to sit and the chair from his desk moved to accept him.

She scoffed, "Show off." _ Damn super-genius. _

He smirked and made a show of getting comfortable, with a flick of his wrist she heard the door lock, he then gave her an _ I'm waiting _ look. Aggie returned his smirk, and moved to the center of the bed. She laid back on the bed and opened her legs. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep her composure if she looked at his face while she did this so she laid her head against the mattress.

Chase watched Aggie as she began to rub herself through her lace panties. She sighed in pleasure at the friction she was creating, she rubbed her clit slowly through the lace. She lifted her hips to increase the friction, her eyes closed in pleasure as she played with herself, his fists were clenched so tightly on the armrests his knuckles were white. Every breath he took was filled with the scent of her arousal, he could practically taste her on his tongue already, _ Damn super-senses _ . He licked his lips at the wet patch he could see growing larger by the minute, he couldn't wait to have a taste, _ But first, _ "Take the shirt off." he ordered. Aggie opened her eyes and lifted her head to meet his, her pupils blown wide in pleasure and arousal, and smiled. She sat up on her knees, making sure to keep them spread, her hand went to the bottom of his shirt and slowly dragged it over her flushed skin. When it got to her chest she took her hand off of her center to pull it over her head, "Keep the necklace on." he said when he saw her move to take it off. She dropped it back so that it rested right between her breasts.

Chase got up to move onto his knees behind her, "What-"

"Shhh. Just watch." Aggie was confused until she heard something move and looking away from her boyfriend she saw his full length mirror move from it's place to lean against the wall across from them. Aggie gasped when Chase covered her breasts with his hands and met her eyes in the mirror. She placed her hands on the bed by her hips and laid her head back onto his left shoulder to push her breasts into his hands.

Chase's grip was firm as he rolled her breasts in his hands, he marveled at how they perfectly fit in his hands, and when his fingers pinched her hard nipples, she gasped into his ear. Chase kissed her neck, "Keep going." he said, Aggie nodded and leaned more heavily against him when she took her hands off the bed. Her right hand went to the back of his head and her left went to her center to continue to pleasure herself. Chase couldn't take his eyes off of her. He watched her face scrunch up in pleasure in his mirror, "Harder." he ordered and was pleased when she did so. He took his right hand off her breast and used it to rip her panties off.

"Ahh!" she gasped, "Those… were not… cheap." she panted out.

"I'll get you another pair." And he would, but right now he just wanted to see her. Now Aggie was completely naked to his eyes. Her cunt was neatly groomed with a triangle patch of dark titian hair above her cunt. "How many fingers did you say you used? Three?" Aggie nodded, "Then use them." Aggie gasped at his tone and immediately sunk three fingers into herself. He groaned in pleasure when she was so quick to follow his directions, "Good girl." He praised, "Now show me exactly what you do when you think about me."

Seeing a way to tease him She turned to whisper in his ear as she started moving her fingers, "It always starts when I try to go to bed- Ah." Chase pinched her nipples, "I start thinking about you and can't help myself. I imagine that you're in my bed with me, teasing me."

"What do I say?"

She smiled, "What do you want to say right now?"

One of his hands left her breasts to grip her throat lightly, she gasped and turned her head to look in the mirror as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Take your fingers out of your cunt." He ordered, she whimpered, she didn't want to stop, "Now, or I'll tie you to the bed so you can't finish at all." She bit her lip and slowly pulled her fingers out. "Don't worry. We'll revisit tying you down another time." Chase's right hand reached out and grabbing her wrist he brought her wet fingers to his mouth. He groaned at the taste and she moaned at the sensation. After he licked her fingers cleaned Chase eased her onto her back and moved to hover over her.

_ She's so beautiful. _ Aggie's skin was flushed, though he noticed that instead of being red it was gray-ish, _ That doesn't seem right. _ Before he could question the strange color he spotted one of her hands heading for her center, he stopped it's descent making her whimper and placed it by her head. Chase kept their eyes locked as he kissed down her body, passing over her breasts, _ next time _ , he promised himself, and headed straight for her cunt. Without any preamble he buried his face between her legs, she cried out in pleasure when he licked and sucked at her opening. One hand flew to his head to push his face closer, he groaned at her taste, _ She's so damn sweet!_

She moved her hips up and down so Chase laid his left forearm across her hips, while his right hand covered the hand she had clutched in his sheets. She quickly entwined their fingers, uncaring of the wetness of his saliva that still coated his fingers and gripped his hand like it was a life line. _ "Slower... Move your tongue up and... down." _ She instructed, and smiled when he did as she said. _"Just like that."_ She praised scraping her fingernails gently on his scalp. Chase listened to her sighs and moans with relish, he was the one causing those sounds.

**_Look at our Kitten. _**said Spike, _**I**__** bet we could make her scream. Go harder, let's see how many times we can make her cum.**_

Chase followed Spike's instructions and increased his efforts, _"Ahhh! Fu__ck! I'm- Shit- I'm cumming." _ The declaration made Chase go harder, and when she came she removed her hand from the back of his neck to cover her mouth to silence her scream as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body shook with her initial release and when Chase kept going she felt a few smaller orgasms rock through her. She tried to push his head away but she was too weak and she went limp when another orgasm rocked through her.

Chase reluctantly pulled away from her center, and proceeded to lick her arousal off of her thighs. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and starred at her. Skin flushed, chest heaving, and legs spread.

Lifting her head she met his gaze, "Come here." He slunk up her body to kiss her. When she got enough strength back she laid her arms around his shoulders and used her legs to pull his against her. Making sure to make their centers flushed, they gasped as his clothed erection met her center. She started thrusting her hips against him Chase sat up on his haunches and just watched her. She locked her legs around his waist and gyrated her hips.

_**L**__**ook how badly she wants us... Needs us. She's desperate for us and ripe for the taking.**_

___No. _denied Chase, _Not today._

Chase covered her body with his own and started thrusting against her core, to find his own end. Aggie smiled and locked her arms around his shoulders, he buried his nose in her neck as he panted. When he found his end he collapsed on top of her, she didn't mind and embraced him, "Get some sleep. We can clean up in the morning." She giggled at his grunt of affirmation.

**End of Chapter 16 & Season 1**


End file.
